


名流

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Draco, Everyone loves Draco Malfoy, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 二十世纪初的英国，上流社会隐秘地流行着同性间的密切关系——这些关系向来秘而不宣，自然谈论不上爱与责任感。每个人都以为生活会就这样一成不变下去。但别忘了，这是个飞速发展的时代，即使是古老的马尔福，也不得不在时代的大流汹涌而来时挣扎着前进。
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景為二十世紀初的英國社交圈  
> 有很多bug
> 
> 閒著沒事把這篇也搬到ao3了
> 
> *是all德

大厅里小提琴的乐声隐约透过房门传到卧室，德拉科最后在镜子前整了整打着完美褶皱的宝蓝色领结，转身问站在背后的纳西莎：“我看起来怎么样，妈妈？”

“很完美，亲爱的。”纳西莎温柔地注视着她唯一的儿子，他简直是上天的造物：皮肤白皙，身材高挑，还有无可挑剔的五官和那头柔软纯正的金发——连挑剔一切的卢修斯都毫不吝啬对德拉科头发的赞美，“就像个真正的纯血统，天生的贵族”；他甚至在家规的第一条写上“禁止烫染头发和做过于夸张的造型”。

德拉科对母亲回以微笑。他穿着孔雀蓝的定制西装，恰如其分地勾勒出他的修长身形，蓝色则和他的眼睛相称；他的金发被发胶固定在脑后，好露出左耳上象征马尔福家权力的祖母绿耳钉，被细致地雕琢成家徽的形状。他觉得自己的搭配水准很不错，至少镜子里的他看起来很棒。于是他推开房门，露出矜贵的笑容，沿着长长的扶梯走下宴会大厅。他的出现让人群短暂地安静了片刻，随即陷入更嘈杂的议论中。

德拉科走向扶梯下的父亲。卢修斯看了他一眼，轻轻咳了咳，让宾客的注意力转移到自己身上。

“想必各位都知道我举办这场宴会的目的——我的儿子，德拉科·马尔福，结束了在德国的留学。从今天起，他会接手马尔福拥有的一切，换句话说，这是一场权力交接仪式。”他说话时摘下自己大拇指上那枚和耳钉相同材质的戒指，由一整块圆粒祖母绿镶嵌在白金底座上构成，简单而华贵。他把戒指当着所有显贵家族的面交给德拉科，这是个极有仪式感的举动，意味着政界、商界呼风唤雨的马尔福家从此换了家主，意味这个古老家族的又一次延续。

德拉科接过戒指，郑重地将他在拇指上戴好。这枚戒指有着上百年的重量，他不确定自己够不够格去承担，这让他面色苍白。好在他本来肤色就浅，加上灯光刺眼，不容易被人发现。受邀而来的人们都在谈论马尔福的年轻家主长得多么英俊、喜欢什么类型的姑娘，毕竟他还没有一个公开的未婚妻。已经有许多小姐开始在他周围试图制造一些浪漫的小意外——要是往常，德拉科会自得地融入其中，他像任何一个富家公子一样热爱姑娘和宴会；但今天他没什么心情。于是他挂着礼貌疏离的假笑，避开人群向阳台走去。

阳台上已经有人待着了，这让他有点吃惊。是个黑色的身影，几乎融入夜色，听到德拉科进来的动静，他转过了头，露出一双眼镜后的绿眼睛。

“啊，是你，马尔福伯爵。”青年向他走来，伸出一只手，他看起来和德拉科年龄相仿。“我是哈利·波特。”

“你好。”德拉科礼节性地与他握手，内心还在哀叹道为什么到了这里还逃不脱社交——而对方却没表现出进一步发展的意愿，名叫哈利·波特的青年重新趴回到栏杆上，似乎对面前这位宴会的主角毫无兴趣。德拉科挑了挑眉——他这辈子还没体会过受冷遇的滋味。哪个宴会上他不是所有人的焦点？

“嘿，”出于不甘心，他背靠上波特旁边的栏杆，试图向黑发青年搭话：“你一个人躲在这干嘛？”

“你不也是？”波特莫名其妙地看了他一眼。

“拜托——我可不想被一群人争着介绍他们的女儿。”

“真巧，我也是。”波特听了终于露出一个笑容，似乎把德拉科当作了抵制相亲同盟的盟友。德拉科狐疑地盯着他打量。

“你？”他目光上上下下扫着，意外发现眼前的男人长相确实不错，虽然发型和衣服都没有认真打理，还戴着老土的黑框眼镜，也掩饰不了他有张英俊的脸和漂亮的祖母绿眼睛。“——好吧。”

“我知道我看起来不像。”波特耸耸肩，无所谓地继续看着远方，仿佛天边有世界上最吸引人的东西，“我也没想到。就在去年这个时候，我还住在伦敦的贫民窟里。然后——啊，抱歉，也许你已经知道了。”

“不，我不知道，”德拉科产生了浓厚的好奇心，“你为什么不说下去？”

“呃，你不认识我？”波特看上去很吃惊，他有点不好意思地说：“我以为全世界都知道我的事。”

“哦，别自恋了，波特先生。快继续。”

“好吧——然后，一对贵族夫妇就突然出现了，说我是他们的孩子。再然后我就突然成了一大笔家产的继承人，还不得不来参加这种宴会——我上周才学会怎么文绉绉地自我介绍。”

波特的语气明显地抱怨起来，这让德拉科觉得很好笑。同时他也感到很新奇，他二十岁的人生没有吃过哪怕一点苦，一场感冒都有多达五十个仆人急得跳脚，根本没法想象贫民窟的生活。于是他不合时宜地问：“贫民窟是什么样的？”你要体谅马尔福少爷的无礼，他并非不懂得谈话的礼仪，只是他的家世和外貌总让人可以原谅他一切无伤大雅的小错误。好在波特没有觉得被冒犯，他神色平淡地解释道：“也没什么特别的。就是每餐只有黑面包和豆子，有时候一天只能吃一顿……”

“上帝！你别说下去了。”德拉科不忍卒听地制止了他，嘴巴大张，震惊的表情堪比听到自己得了绝症。他还是没法想象。尽管在德国长大，他英国人的血统仍保证了他每天下午四点的下午茶，通常是大吉岭配上洋甘菊，和一个盛满点心的塔型托盘。他三餐都能吃到刚刚烘培出来的牛角包和饼干，主食则来自荷兰的牧场。而刚刚有人告诉他他一天只吃一餐，还只有黑面包。“一餐？你认真的？”

“你太夸张了吧。”波特无奈地说道。

“有吗？——也许吧。我只是没法想象。”德拉科嘟囔道。他刚刚看起来很没见识，这让他感到有些丢脸，靠回栏杆上不再说话。波特好笑地看着他：“你不是吧，闹什么别扭？”

“我没有——”马尔福拖着长调反驳道。这种声线是有点撒娇意味的，通常他这么说话了，其他人就会很快让步，不管男人还是女人。而面前这个奇怪的波特又一次违反德拉科的常理，他笑盈盈地盯着他的脸：“不，你有。”

“嘿！”德拉科真的感觉脸在发烫了。这个人他搞不定，他绝望地想，他大脑太简单了。但和他聊天意外地感觉并不坏，可能有时他就需要一些违反常规。如果波特机灵一点，现在邀请他周末出去的话，他会考虑答应的。

波特和他对视着，两人突然都默契地闭上嘴，空气中只剩下隔着一扇门的嘈杂声，那些声音也一下子变得很远，远到比不上他们各自的心跳声真切——绿眼睛的青年局促地打破了沉默，他有点结巴地开口：“马尔福、你这周——”

“德拉科！你在这儿！”阳台的门突然被不合时宜地打开了，德拉科不易察觉地翻了个白眼，却在看到来人时惊喜地扬起了嘴角：“布雷斯！”

他迎上去和老朋友拥抱。布雷斯晒得更黑了一些，现在有着漂亮的古铜色皮肤，抱着德拉科的手臂肌肉紧实。德拉科和他分开后问道：“你什么时候从西班牙回来的？”

“上周。我本来想给你和潘西写信，不过还是认为这种重逢更有戏剧性。”布雷斯迷人地笑着说。这时他注意到一边站着的波特：“这是？”

“你不提我都忘了介绍。这是哈利·波特，”德拉科说，“这是布雷斯·扎比尼，我德国的同学。”

“原来你就是哈利·波特。”布雷斯说，不过并没有伸出手。他还是改不了目中无人的性子，在面对不感兴趣的人时——奇怪的是波特也没向他伸出手。场面顿时尴尬起来。好在德拉科没有意识到气氛的微妙，他皱着眉头问道：“难道真的只有我不知道他？”

“当然，你这个一心享乐不问世事的浪荡子，”布莱斯不动声色地揽着德拉科的腰往外带，“我等不及我们三个一起聚聚了，潘西就在外面。——波特先生，你不介意我们先走一步吧？”

黑发青年的表情有些捉摸不透。

“当然不。”

“你在德国的同学？太让我伤心了，德拉科，你这样形容你的老朋友。”往外走时，布雷斯装模作样地难过道。

“得了，布雷斯。你可是坏了我的事。”

“怎么，你要跟波特发展一段浪漫关系吗？真精明，不愧是马尔福。”

“也许只是交个朋友——话说他到底是谁？真这么有名吗？”

布雷斯夸张地叹了口气，揉了揉德拉科精心料理的头发。

“你真的不谙世事，小少爷。”

“你倒是说啊！”

德拉科觉得今天他总在被打断。现在他们被一个烫着时下流行短发的女人看到了，她正朝他们快步走来，酒红的裙摆像波浪一样飞舞。潘西·帕金森兴奋地搂住他们两个：“我一直在期待这一刻！还是英国好。”

尽管德拉科被迫中止了问话，听了潘西的感叹，他也不禁露出笑容。他们就读于同一所私立寄宿学校，是一所当时少有的男女混校，做了八年的同学。离开父母的三个漂亮孩子很容易被高年级的混蛋盯上，布莱斯帮德拉科揍走过一个又高又瘦的棕头发雀斑男，当时他差点被强吻——事后，十三岁的小家伙们结成同盟，渐渐学会怎样在交际场合如鱼得水又能完美脱身，说是共患难过的朋友都不为过。但这还是他们第一次在自己的国家相聚——正如潘西说的，还是英国好。这里的一切都让人有归属感。

宴会持续到很晚。有了朋友陪伴，德拉科很快找回了状态，自如地和前来搭讪的人交谈，完全不失一个家主的风范。他是外交的好手，交际天才——那些在德国被他迷得神魂颠倒的男女都这么评价他。他们三人变得亲密可能也和这有关，他们都能轻易成为任何聚会的中心，有魅力的人总是互相吸引——尤其是潘西，她刚刚十七岁，前来求婚的年轻男人们就能从多佛海峡排到凯旋门。

晚上德拉科拖着疲惫的身子，勉强去泡了个澡，浸在热水里稍稍缓解了他的困倦。他状似无意地问服侍自己沐浴的红头发小子：“韦斯莱，你知道哈利·波特吗？”

罗恩惊讶地看着他，又急忙低下头去，但语气还是很不可思议：“哈利·波特！谁都知道他。”

德拉科不耐烦地皱眉：“哦，我承认我孤陋寡闻！现在你可以告诉我了吗？”他有时真的觉得罗纳德呆呆的，完全不懂什么场合该说什么话。

“他是波特公爵夫妇唯一的儿子，也是波特家仅有的合法继承人。”罗恩摇摇头，“老波特身体不行了，他受了暗算，过世是迟早的事。公爵夫人早在不久前也被暗杀了。”

德拉科震惊得说不出话。半晌，他试探着开了口：“这么说，他很快就是历史上最年轻的公爵？”

“是的，恐怕还有比国王陛下还丰厚的家产。”

德拉科哀嚎一声，把头沉到水里。公爵，他的父亲还都只是伯爵，他甚至没自信能在自己掌家时升到侯爵。他刚刚错过了什么！该死的扎比尼！


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科这段时间忙得没法形容，巴不得能分十个身出来。在马尔福庄园的回归晚宴的第二天，他就去觐见了女王，正式受授了伯爵头衔，接着便是去马尔福控股的那些公司和负责人了解情况——一个下午过去，他已经是两家电力公司、一个纺织厂和一所私立大学的董事了。白天他重复着在几个牧场和公司之间辗转，晚上还要去参加各种晚宴结交新的人际关系。整整一周他都没能在十二点前回到自己的卧室，眼睛下已经吊着两个青黑的眼圈，德拉科近期都拒绝照镜子，而是闭着眼睛让罗恩帮他穿衣服、打领带。这个韦斯莱虽然脑子不怎么灵光，职分内的事都得心应手，让德拉科可以放心交给他鼓捣。

今天的宴会比较特别。里德尔公爵发来的邀请函，邀他参加他庄园每季度固定的晚餐会——汤姆·里德尔，出身不好，白手起家的奇迹，据说手腕极其阴毒。但他邀请了自己，就说明这是一个与他交好的机会，和一位公爵交好——德拉科想不出坏处。他特意穿上古正的燕尾服，在眼睛下扑了层粉底，好歹盖住了差劲的脸色。

他刚刚买了辆新汽车，在里德尔府邸前的几十辆马车中格外显眼。有很多老古董的贵族还不能接受这些高科技产品，像汽车电灯之类的——德拉科完全不能理解。他在劳斯莱斯的真皮后座上惬意地交换了下交叠的双腿，心想这可比颠簸的马车舒服多了。

“欢迎您，马尔福伯爵。”一个瘦瘦高高的中年男人为他拉开了车门，“您来得很早，可以先去会客厅和公爵聊聊天。”

德拉科跨出车门，捋了捋黑色的燕尾服下摆。尽管做好了准备，他还是被眼前恢宏的建筑吓了一跳——简直和他刚去过的皇宫没差。不，因为女王陛下不喜奢侈，里德尔的府邸看上去甚至更豪华，光是那扇打开的雕花大门后的前厅就可以用金碧辉煌来形容，廊柱上雕刻着银绿的花纹，墙壁上一整排翡翠灯罩下洒出暖黄的烛光。德拉科一下子对这位公爵有了好感，谁不喜欢有钱又有品味的人呢？

另一个男仆长打扮的黑发青年接过他的礼帽，引他从侧门进去会客室。那里有一张牌桌和两条垂直摆放的墨绿色长沙发，牌桌上已经坐了人，德拉科便向沙发走去坐下。一个金发女仆几乎是立刻凑上来给他倒了茶，脸红扑扑的——德拉科绅士地对她一笑，他确信这个小姑娘被他迷住了。

“主人现在在前厅，他一会儿过来。”男仆长告诉他，突然弯腰凑近他的耳朵悄悄说：“主人对你很有兴趣。”

“哦？”德拉科笑着转过头，“你怎么知道？”

“我们的庄园一般在月中举办宴会，”黑发青年直起身子，意味深长地向他眨了眨灰色的眼睛。德拉科立刻明白了他的意思；现在才是月初，而德拉科刚刚回国就受到了邀请。

德拉科故作矜持地喝了口茶——他心里尾巴已经快翘上天了。瞧瞧，他才在英国社交圈初露锋芒，就接连受到两位公爵的青睐（其中一位是准公爵），他现在对延续马尔福家的荣耀自信满满。要知道，英国现在的公爵不超过五人。

红茶很好，他喝出了大吉岭和一点点肉桂的味道，餍足地眯了眯眼——这时他感到有个人在他身边坐下了，睁眼一看，是个穿着华贵的黑发男人，从他胸前的祖母绿胸针看，他大概就是里德尔公爵。德拉科默默感叹了一下公爵英俊的五官——深邃而轮廓清晰，非常英式，贵气十足。他算是理解了为何父亲对公爵赞不绝口，并且对他这次出席十足重视，毕竟这个男人挑不出缺点不是么？

“啊，公爵大人——”德拉科开口，“初次见面。”

“我的府邸还让您满意吗，马尔福伯爵？”对方握住他伸来的手，友好地笑道，“上回您的回归晚会没能去参加，真是抱歉。”

“哪里的事。”德拉科表面上冷静，实则快被这个男人的优雅有礼迷得七荤八素。这个向来自大到自负的少爷第一次自愧不如起来，他充其量是只高调的花孔雀，面前的男人才是从骨子里透露出高贵。就算血统不好又怎样呢，他比德拉科见过的任何纯血统都来得像天生的贵族。

不过，他握得也太久了点。德拉科试着抽了抽手，没抽出来，便有点尴尬又疑惑地看向对方。里德尔倒是没在意，反而向他坐近了一点：“我这个人很喜欢交朋友，和前马尔福伯爵的关系就很不错——您愿意延续这个关系吗？”

“当然，我的荣幸。”德拉科条件反射地答道。里德尔终于放开了他的手，从沙发上站起来。

“我真高兴。宾客来得差不多了，不介意的话，我们去大厅吧。”

里德尔作为东道主自然不能一直陪着他，刚把他带到大厅就被其他几对夫妇缠了去。德拉科一个人靠在放香槟的桌旁，摇晃着一只酒杯。这个宴会邀请的都是些大人物，不少他都不认识，布雷斯和潘西也没来，让他难免有点寂寞。正快要把酒杯里有几个气泡都数清楚时，突然听到一个熟悉且语气惊喜的声音：“马尔福！”

“波特？”他看向正向他走来的男孩。他这回穿得稍微比上次像样一点，凌乱的头发也好好地梳平了，配了一副金丝边眼镜，整个人的气质都变了不少。波特也学他的样子靠在他身边，松了口气：“我真是受够这些宴会了。”

“毕竟你可是准公爵，”德拉科说，看到认识的人心情也轻快了不少。可能是因为对方不怎么懂礼仪这套，德拉科面对他时也不自觉地随便了点，“你可没告诉我这些。”

“你也没问。再说，我不想谁都因为我是公爵继承人来奉承我。”波特摇摇头，“麻烦又……恶心。”

听到这个词语，德拉科惊讶地挑了挑眉。

“你真怪。”他只好说。

“我怪吗？”被这样评价的男孩看过来，绿色的眼睛直勾勾盯着他的，片刻又转了回去，“也许吧。我真没想到我的生活会变成这样。”

“不过也挺好的，”德拉科小声说。虽说他热爱社交，时间久了也会感到疲惫。波特明明是公爵，和他交往却完全不用考虑那些两面三刀和尔虞我诈，也不用说客套话，让他很放松。

“什么？”

“没什么！”德拉科意识到刚刚下意识说了什么，脸有点发热。而波特又完美发挥了他的低情商，他笑得眼睛都弯起来：“我听见了。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。他想推翻刚刚的一切想法，和这家伙交往太累了。他恼怒地抬起胳膊肘撞了波特一把。波特愣了一下，低头看了看被撞的地方，欲言又止。

“……怎么了？”

“没什么。”波特移开了目光，耳朵有点红，“就觉得……好像朋友一样。”

“你说什么呢，”反应过来的德拉科也尴尬起来，他用撞人的手揉了揉鼻子，“这在贵族里很正常。”他一本正经地编道。

“……这我还是分得清你在逗我的。”

波特给自己灌了口酒，似乎用力了点，呛得咳嗽起来。德拉科毫不留情地大笑，为了不引人注意竭力压着声音，头沉在肩膀里抖动，忍得很辛苦的样子。

“喂！”波特脸呛得通红，不忘恶狠狠地瞪向旁边这个恶劣地笑个不停的金发伯爵。这时他余光瞥到一个正走来的人影，脸色顿时冷了下来。“里德尔。”

“波特准公爵。”来人在两人面前停下，脸上挂着微不可见的讽刺，“看来您很擅长表演喜剧，看马尔福伯爵被逗成什么样了。”

德拉科看到里德尔本来挺高兴，却被这两人之间剑拔弩张的氛围弄得有些无所适从。他干巴巴地笑道：“你们俩认识？”

“当然。我和波特公爵也是很好的朋友——至少，生意伙伴。”里德尔说，不动声色地把德拉科拉过去了一点儿，“不过他的母亲可不怎么讨人喜欢。”

“你可没资格谈论我母亲。”波特咬牙切齿道。德拉科很意外，他从没听过波特这种冷冰冰的语气，而且他看起来愤怒得要爆发了。

德拉科觉得自己要做点什么缓解这种让人不舒服的气氛，于是僵硬地转移话题：“这个香槟真不错，里德尔公爵——喂！”

波特根本没给他打圆场的机会，相当无礼地拽着他就走。德拉科当着众人的面不好发作，等波特把他拖到一个角落放开他，立刻大声埋怨道：“你干什么，波特？”

“不要接近他，他是个混蛋。”波特低低地说，他的语气认真得让德拉科不好意思继续发脾气，只好问：“何以见得？”

“你不知道他怎么对那些对他不利的人。他是个恶魔，”波特说，“我父亲叫我提防他。他们根本不是朋友，是政敌。”

“既然是政敌，那你父亲这么说很正常。”

“不是这样！你想想，他才35岁。他没有任何可以继承的爵位，就爬到现在的位置。”

德拉科当然想过这个。只是他一直不以为意，或者不在乎——他在乎的只是会不会多个有背景的朋友，却没想到这有可能拖他下水。波特过于抵抗的态度让他也觉得不妙起来。

“好吧，也许你有道理。”他妥协道。波特听了高兴地微笑起来，他拉住了德拉科的手。

“上次就想问你，结果被你朋友打断了——马尔福，周五晚上你有空吗？”

“也许有，”德拉科含糊道。对方的眸子里有种炽热的色彩，让他感到招架不住起来。

“那就是有。所以你现在已经有约了——”波特继续兴高采烈地说，“我带你去个好地方。”

“哪里？”德拉科好奇起来。

“不告诉你。”波特狡黠地笑，“反正你期待就好了。”

德拉科又想翻白眼，但他忍住了。好吧，他承认他是有点期待——波特显然知道很多在他的世界接触不到的东西。所以他愿意相信他所说的不是那些老掉牙的场所，他还不得不装出一副惊喜的傻样。

他们一起去自助餐桌上取了一盘食物在角落坐着。波特满满一盘子都是肉——冷切鸡，烤牛肉，鹅肝，让德拉科鄙夷地看了他好几眼。

“你的爱好可真丰富。”他讽刺道。波特不以为意，他耸耸肩：“我小时候可没吃过这么多肉。再说既然是里德尔的宴会，我当然不能客气。”

“幼稚。”

“你又好到哪里？巧克力、布丁、蛋奶塔，你是小孩子吗？”

“如你所说，我小时候被控糖控得很厉害，所以也没吃过这么多甜食——”德拉科气鼓鼓地说，“总比你全是肉要好，波特大肥猪。”

“你说什么？”波特丢开盘子，作势要扑过来揍他。德拉科往边上一躲，“我说，大—肥—猪。”

“好，”波特点点头，“那么，马尔福小屁孩。”

“你可以再说一遍。”德拉科甜蜜地笑道。通常他露出这个表情，都是在下一秒他要揍布雷斯的时候。他都没意识到他和波特的相处模式已经变得那么亲密了。

波特还要接着跟他对呛，一个胡子拉碴、留着乱糟糟黑发的男人走了过来，贴着他的耳朵对他说了什么。波特脸色立马严峻起来，他抱歉地对德拉科说道：“家里出了急事，恐怕我得走了。”

“没关系——”德拉科有点遗憾地说。波特轻声说了句“周五见”，就急匆匆地跟着那个男人离开了会场。

德拉科又无聊起来。他干脆把波特盘子里的东西也倒到自己这边，解闷似的大吃起来。味道蛮好，他愤愤地想，怪不得爸爸不让自己多吃肉。卢修斯总限制他做一切令人愉快的事。

“马尔福伯爵的食量超乎我想象。”一个带着笑意的声音响起来，德拉科正咀嚼的嘴硬生生停住了，瞬间满面通红——该死里德尔怎么会在这！

“没有，我只是……”他只是不出什么来，只好硬着头皮把嘴里的食物吞下去，指望能找到别的什么话题，“公爵不用去陪客人吗？”

“你也是我的客人，”里德尔理所当然地说，坐到他身边凑近他补充了一句，“也是最重要的一个。”

“……哇哦，您可真会开玩笑。”德拉科紧张起来，他不懂对方什么意思了，只是对他感兴趣的话不至于此——波特刚刚的话难免让他对这个魅力四射的男人起了防备之心。

“你知道我没。——后退干什么？波特对你说了什么吗？”

“没有。”他矢口否认。里德尔笑了笑，也不再逼问他，这点倒是比波特懂得多。

“你知道，人们总因为我的能力对我有很多不怎么好的猜测。”他自顾自说道，“我真不希望你也这么觉得。”

德拉科感到有点愧疚——该死，他明明没这么容易被说服的。但里德尔眼里的落寞那么明显，让他不得不猜测那的确是波特的偏见——万一就是因为他能力超群呢？人们总爱嫉妒，随后就是猜忌——再一传十十传百，一个人的名声就被搞臭了。德拉科似乎被自己说服了，他露出一个笑容：“我没这么觉得。”

里德尔也微笑起来，嘴角的弧度十分迷人。他看向德拉科：“周五有空吗？”

“呃……我有约了。”德拉科觉得今天简直尴尬到了极点，所有不巧的事都集中到一块。他连忙补救道：“也许周日？”

“不能推掉吗？”没想到里德尔却这么说。他深棕色的眼睛紧盯着德拉科，很有不容拒绝的味道。德拉科瑟缩了一下：“大概……不能。真的很抱歉。”

“是和谁？你可以告诉他是我找你有事。”里德尔依旧不依不饶，语气里带上几分不易察觉的烦躁。确实，一般人听说是里德尔的话就会让步，可那个人偏偏是波特——德拉科简直想咆哮了。

“是我的问题。我——我妈妈很久没见我，想和我吃顿饭。你知道，家庭晚餐，我们家进餐总是太正式了。”

里德尔狐疑地看着他，就在他快要撑不下去时，公爵总算放过了他。

“好吧，真遗憾。那就周六，不准拒绝了。”

“当然。”

回到家后，他开始给布雷斯写信，向好友道歉他不能赴周六的约会了。他真的有点害怕里德尔——那双眼睛天生有让人胆怯的气势。但也不能说他有多么勉强，他还是打心眼里觉得里德尔很有吸引力。也许可以借这次机会和他深入一下关系，对方似乎也很有此意——德拉科心满意足又有点不安地想，给信封印上火漆。


	3. Chapter 3

周五这天一早，德拉科就从床上起来，在衣柜里东挑西挑。尽管要见的是波特，他还是习惯让自己完美地出场。经过几天的修养，他总算从糟糕的状态里回复过来，脸上再没一丝憔悴的影子——他对着衣柜门上的穿衣镜满意地转了一圈。

他的房门被敲了两下，罗恩推门进来说道：“少爷，你的信。”

“哦，谁的？”他有点疑惑。他向来是在早餐的餐桌上读信的，而现在还这么早。

“扎比尼子爵的。”

哦，老天。德拉科认命地从衣柜里爬出来，走过去一把夺过信。他身上宽松的银色睡袍因为这个动作滑下来些许，但他此时无瑕顾及，而是紧盯信封上那句“给该死的马尔福”，似乎要把它盯出洞来。罗恩小心翼翼地问：“没事吧，少爷？”

“你先出去，等会和妈妈说我有点累，把早餐送上来。”德拉科揉着眉心烦躁地说。他大概要花一上午斟酌怎么安抚他愤怒的朋友的心了。

罗恩离开后，他回到床上打开信。

“致我的交际花朋友，

我们认识了将近九年。这九年里，我没有被任何人爽过约。而这个约会是我们上个月就定下的，我安排好了一切行程。我甚至拒绝了和我未婚妻吃饭。

而你，就在离这个约会不到一周的时候，放了我鸽子。我不管他是谁，是国王还是你妈妈，你都不该推掉我的——这让我觉得自己是你一众微不足道的追求者之一……”

德拉科合上信纸，不愿意看下去了。他比谁都了解布雷斯的自尊心有多强，绝对不亚于他自己的，毕竟他们从来都是世界的宠儿——如果德拉科被爽约，他也许会气得直接绝交。但他想，这不能怪他，里德尔当时的眼神像要把他吃了，波特又绝不会对里德尔让步，这实在是无奈中的无奈——“你一定要理解我，布雷斯。”

“哦，我明白的。一个小小的子爵哪有两位公爵重要呢？”

“别这样——”德拉科又向布雷斯的方向挪近了一点，对方还想再远离，但发现已经被挤到沙发边缘了，只好任由金发碧眼的混小子贴到自己身上。“你看我特意登门拜访。我放了好几个‘微不足道’的家伙的鸽子。”

“你的意思是我只比他们好一点儿？”布莱斯还不买账。

“不是，你别得理不饶人！”德拉科有点火了，他坐起来怒视对方，但立马又软下了语气，“你知道我不想那样，布雷斯——”

“得了，别对我用你骗潘西用的腻死人的语气说话。”布雷斯装作嫌弃地推了推他，语气总算没那么冷冰冰的。德拉科一听就知道哄得差不多了，喜笑颜开地从他身上爬起来。

“你真好，布雷斯。”他故意用更加甜得发腻的语气说道。布雷斯做了一个呕吐的表情。

“但是，”布雷斯咳了咳，“别以为这样我就会原谅你——皇家大剧院的包厢，你以为很好预约吗？昨天我跟负责人取消预约的时候，他差点把扎比尼这个姓加到黑名单里。”

“皇家大剧院？”德拉科震惊地咋了咋舌，感到更抱歉了。突然，一个不妙的猜想冒出在他脑海里：“不会是奥赛罗吧？”

“没错。还是塞德里克·迪戈里主演。”布雷斯一字一顿地说。德拉科哀嚎起来。那是他最喜欢的歌剧演员——从他在德国第一次看他的演出就被塞德里克那张极具风情的脸迷住了，他喜欢他棕色的头发和相同颜色的深情款款的眼睛。更别提他的表演能力也很棒，不然不会有在整个欧洲巡演的机会。

“知道吗布雷斯，我现在真想把害我爽约的那家伙一脚踹开。”德拉科半真半假地叹息道。这句话终于愉悦了布雷斯，他从鼻子里哼出一声。“你后悔去吧。”

“所以，你的意思是让我补偿你？”德拉科问。

“是的。”布雷斯恶劣地笑起来，那对迷住无数人的狭长双眸愉悦地眯起，让德拉科大呼不妙。“我想想，怎么样让马尔福伯爵体会到我的耻辱呢？”

德拉科紧张地听着。好吧，除了和他订婚，他什么都会答应的。

“——你亲我一下。”

“没问题——什么？”德拉科怀疑自己听错了。可是，究竟什么词语能和“a kiss”混淆？他犹豫地看向布雷斯，发现对方神色如常。

“你觉得难办就对了，因为这就是我的目的。”布雷斯说，他开始凑近试图闪躲的好友，“来吧，你又不是第一次做。”

“那不一样……你就不别扭吗？”

“不啊。”布雷斯无所谓地说。他平淡的语气让德拉科开始怀疑真的是自己太矫情了——于是他深吸一口气，妥协了。

“你亲吧亲吧，花花公……唔”

德拉科觉得有点不对劲，不，太不对劲了。这可不像是个开玩笑的吻。布雷斯捏着他的下巴深深吻着他，唇齿缠绵，他甚至伸了舌头——德拉科开始挣扎，但对方一点都没有停下的意思，强硬地在他口腔肆虐。直到德拉科被亲得面色潮红，整个人被压倒在沙发坐垫上，布雷斯才放开他。德拉科赶紧急促地喘了几下，迟疑地坐到沙发另一端。两人都没说话，客厅的气压渐渐奇怪起来，压得人喘不过气。

“……喂布雷斯，”半晌，德拉科忍无可忍地打破了沉默，“刚刚只是个玩笑是么？”

“玩笑？”黑眼睛的青年勾起一边嘴角，德拉科看不懂那是嘲笑还是苦笑，“当然。”

午餐是留在布雷斯家吃的。扎比尼女子爵早和马尔福家熟识，对德拉科的到来表示热烈欢迎。她在餐桌上像过去一样健谈，好歹缓和了两个年轻人之间莫名其妙的气氛。德拉科在吃完后陪着扎比尼夫人聊了十几分钟，这位女士即使不再年轻也魅力十足，完全看得出曾经交际花的影子。临走时，布雷斯送他上了汽车。

“德拉科。”

“嗯？”正要关上车门的德拉科扭过头来。

“……没什么。”他摇了摇头，转而对司机嘱咐道：“好好把伯爵送回去。”

德拉科在布雷斯的车上如坐针毡，他从后视镜里看到好友回去的背影，心里一团乱麻。他真希望那是个玩笑，它必须是——操，他就不该答应那个要求，德拉科忍不住在心里爆粗。布雷斯是他最珍惜的朋友，他真的不想失去这份友情——他还有未婚妻不是吗？这个吻什么都不算……只是个玩笑……他一遍遍催眠自己。

回到家里，他总算平静了许多。布雷斯有时候就是奇奇怪怪的，他还记得在学校的时候，布雷斯总爱对别人宣称他是他男朋友；一个不痛不痒的吻也只是比那更进一步罢了。他和扎比尼家的司机道了谢，走进自家房子里。这时他发现客厅热闹得很，几乎所有仆人都围在一个角落里。马尔福家的管家道森，一个高高的有啤酒肚的中年男人看到了他，高兴地招呼道：“哦，少爷，您快来看看。”

“什么东西？”德拉科顺着仆人们让出的道走进去，看到桌子上一个奇形怪状的铜色玩意。

“是——电话，少爷。”道森卖关子似的停顿一下才宣布道。德拉科想起他似乎在报纸上见过这个词语。

“就是那个……可以直接跟别人通话的机器？”

“没错，少爷。”道森抬起了下巴，很骄傲地说道。“整个英国都没有多少贵族安装了这个。马尔福总是走在时代前沿，不是我说。”

德拉科听了很想笑，他家这个管家的家族荣誉感有时比主人还高。他微笑着问：“那么，伦敦有几家人也装了电话？”

“没几家。不过一定要说的话，”道森翻开一个笔记本，“有安普森、道格拉斯、谢尔曼……噢，还有波特。”

“波特？”终于听到一个熟悉的姓，德拉科情不自禁地喜悦起来。他对这些新式的机器向来颇有兴趣，更何况现在是个新事物不断涌现的好时代，有新鲜怎么能不尝试呢？“道森，你有每家的电话号码吗？”

德拉科对着本子上的一串数字，蹙着眉头转动电话上的表盘。输完后，他屏住呼吸等待——电话发出嘟—嘟—的声音。大概响了有半分钟，那边终于传来了人声：“你好，波特家。”

“呃，请问哈利·波特先生在家吗？”德拉科问道，不是波特让他有点失望，“我是马尔福。”

“马尔福伯爵？——噢，噢，少爷当然在家，请稍等。”那边作势要离开，德拉科叫住他：“等等，先别说是我。”

又等了两分钟，波特的声音传过来：“你好？”

“你好，波特。”

“马尔福？！”波特瞬间激动起来，他愉快地说道：“我不知道你家也装了电话。”

“实际上我也刚刚知道——你的声音在电话里听起来真怪。”德拉科讥笑道。

“彼此彼此。”波特回敬他，“但我还是要说能和你通电话太好了。我一直觉得这东西没用，都没有能打给的人。而且我厌恶写信。”

“那只是你的词汇量太贫瘠了，或者字太丑。”

“你可真得人嫌，马尔福。”

“哈，谢谢。”

他们同时吃吃地笑了一会儿。波特又问：“你准备好了吗？”

“什么？”

“我们的约会呀，别告诉我你忘了。”

“那倒没有。只不过出个门，有什么准备的？”德拉科说，仿佛他没有在衣柜前纠结长达一个小时。

“那就好。我爸爸在喊我，所以……”

“好的好的，你去吧，波特乖宝宝。”

意外的是波特没对这个称呼有什么意见，他说了声“回见”就挂了电话。德拉科把电话放回底座上，才发现仆人们都好奇地盯着他。完蛋，忘了周围还有这帮嘴碎的——他微笑着，打算不动声色地溜回房间去。

“我不知道您和波特准公爵关系这么好，少爷。”道森说。

“哦，你在怀疑马尔福的外交水准？”他反问道，加快了步伐。只有罗恩——他的贴身男仆跟了上来，小跑着追上了他。

“天哪，道森马上会和父亲说！”德拉科边上楼梯边哭丧着脸道，“爸爸最不愿意和波特家来往，就因为波特女公爵是平民出身。”

“但他毕竟是公爵，”罗恩安慰他，不过并没起多大作用。德拉科逃命般回到房间甩上房门，把自己抛进柔软的天鹅绒大床上。

“去贿赂道森，”德拉科闷闷地说，“把我的金表给他，反正我不戴。”

“您分他一半家产他也不会背叛老爷。”罗恩陈述事实。

“他到底知不知道现在我才是家主？”德拉科沮丧地叫道。

抱怨归抱怨，他还是很快振作起来。没错，现在他才是家主，没人能阻止他和任何人来往，哪怕是和百货店的跑腿小子——不，那还是算了。总之，他不能再害怕卢修斯的指指点点了，他早成年了。现在他要去喝下午茶，然后等待和波特的见面。

到了约定的五点，一辆雷诺小敞篷出现在马尔福宅子前的斜坡后方，从顶部开始一点点完全出现在视野里。德拉科迎上去，从没有车窗的侧边看到坐在里面的人，挑了挑眉：“敞篷，真高调。”

“今天去的地方比较适合坐这个。”波特解释道，从里面打开车门，“快上来。”

“你还没告诉我去哪。”德拉科握着他的手上去，波特显然不清楚这个工作本来是由仆人做的，“至少告诉我在哪吃晚餐？”

“别急。”波特还在卖关子。德拉科懒得理他，汽车发动了，他往外看着自家庄园的风景。远处的森林一片青翠，等到树叶变红的时候，他家就会主持秋季狩猎。届时他会邀请布雷斯来，他可是出色的猎手——也许还会请波特，他往旁边一瞥。不过，他不无恶意地想，谁知道这个乡巴佬会不会骑马？

“你家很漂亮。”波特突然说。

“当然。”德拉科很骄傲。马尔福庄园是最好的——就算去过皇宫和里德尔庄园，他也这么认为。

“下次你可以来我家。”

“好吧，我勉强期待着。”

汽车摇摇晃晃地驶出庄园，傍晚的风少了白天的燥热，吹在脸上很舒服。德拉科突然也想买辆敞篷车了，这个兜风的感觉可比自家的劳斯莱斯棒得多。

可接着他就不这么想了，因为汽车开上了伦敦的大街。德拉科惊恐地注视着几乎贴着车身涌过的人流，拼命往中间挤着，“你疯了！所有人都要看到了。

“你很介意？”

“废话！你等着看明天的报纸吧。”德拉科绝望地试图找点东西遮住脸，波特上报就上报，他可不要陪着一起——最后他只好把帽子扣在脸上。

“好吧，我考虑不周到。”波特坦率地承认，“但你真的不看看吗？我们现在走的地方你大概没来过，以后也不会来了。”

德拉科抖了抖，似乎在进行心理斗争。随后他把帽子拉下来一点儿，露出一对怀疑的蓝眼睛。那对眼珠朝窗外一转：“我的上帝！”

他完全搞不懂波特的脑回路了。窗外的房子歪歪扭扭，灰黑的墙上透着水渍和发黑的苔痕，几个脸黑糊糊的野孩子互相追赶着跑过去。

“你把我带来了贫民窟？！”

“我以为你对我长大的地方好奇。”波特淡淡地说道。

“我永远都不会来这种地方——现在掉头，波特。我给你一分钟改变我们的行程。”

德拉科气冲冲地瞪着波特，遮着脸的帽子早被扔到一边。他还想说点狠话，突然发现对方的眼神很古怪。

失望、怀念……还有悲伤？德拉科愣住了，他张张嘴还是没把那些话说出来。他不是个擅长察言观色的人，但波特眼里的悲哀快溢出来了。他只能试探着问：“波特？”

“没什么，”波特马上别开了头，“你实在不愿来的话，我们回去。”

“不，我改主意了。”德拉科制止道，努力压制内心一万个不情愿，“一个贵族应该了解社会的全貌，我猜。”

“谢谢。”波特笑了笑。汽车最后在一个小巷前停下了，因为根本进不去。他先跳下车，然后转身朝德拉科伸出手：“还好今天没下雨，不然这全是积水。”

德拉科犹犹豫豫地跳下来。四周有几个孩子睁大眼睛盯着他们看，让他浑身发毛。他们不会扑上来抢他的东西吧？他下意识护住手指上的戒指。

“这边。”波特熟门熟路地走在前面，带他走过一座座以他的标准马都不能住的“屋子”——这叫屋子吗？大概走了七八分钟，他们停在一个和其没有任何特别的小屋前。

“这儿？”德拉科问，十分不愿意进去。

波特没回他，抬手敲了敲门：“赫敏。”

德拉科鄙夷地皱了皱鼻子，他猜一会来开门的是个糟老太婆，或脏兮兮的野丫头。门里很快传来急促的脚步声，然后门猛地被打开，一个女孩冲出来扑进波特怀里：“哈利！”

哇，哇，哇——他在心里连叹三下。多么美好的爱情故事，贫民窟里的一对穷酸爱人，一方飞黄腾达后也深深挂念着另一人——而且这女孩儿虽说头发乱了点儿，长得其实不错。他终于知道为什么波特故意穿那么简朴了，真体贴。

“我真高兴见到你。妈妈一直想你什么时候来，”名叫赫敏的姑娘激动地说，突然注意到一旁想要找个地方钻进去的德拉科，“他是？”

“德拉科·马尔福，我的新朋友。”波特介绍道，“她是赫敏·格兰杰，我的青梅竹马。”

“看得出来。”德拉科说。他一心琢磨着怎么逃走好避免走进房子吃晚饭——黑面包和豆子，饶了他吧，这东西听听就得了。谁知波特居然说：“我们出去吃吧。”

“绝妙的主意。”他赶紧附和。

不过结果并没好多少，他们甚至没上汽车，只是绕过居民区进入一条破烂街道。波特和格兰杰轻车熟路地走进一家露天餐馆，在门口一张桌子前坐下。德拉科艰难地坐在对面，心想这裤子不能穿了。

“好了，别一脸苦相。”波特无奈地说道，“你不会后悔的。”

“当然。”德拉科双眼无神地说。就算现在波特带他去泰晤士河脱光衣服游泳，他也不会拒绝的。因为今天就他妈是个梦。

食物很快送上来了。出乎意料地，盘子没有想象的那么脏，土豆汤的香味也不错。他用勺子挖起一点送进嘴里——然后眼睛亮了起来。

“不错吧？”波特问。

“哦，我为之前的怀疑道歉，”德拉科难得地坦率起来，他又舀了一勺，“看来每个地方都有好厨子。”

“没人会说卢娜的手艺不好，”格兰杰插话，她也在喝土豆汤，“还有待会的茶，你一定也喜欢。”

“那不一定。”说到茶，德拉科挑剔地扬扬眉毛，他可算得上半个行家。他不认为这种地方拿的出什么好茶。

因为没什么人，其余的食物也陆续上齐了。有一份冒着热气的香葱面包，一个焦糖布丁，以及被大力推荐的茶。德拉科端起来一看，褐色的茶水里飘着不认识的花瓣和浆果，让他不敢下口。气味倒真的很香——英勇就义一般，他啜下一口。

不是红茶的味道。或者说不是茶的味道。有甜味，淡淡的酸涩味，和果汁浓厚的口感——这个味道称得上惊艳。他惊奇地盯着这杯神奇的饮料，“她叫卢娜？我要给她小费，不，我要聘请她去马尔福家做厨师——”

对面两个人爆发出一阵大笑。德拉科恼火地瞪过去。

“怎么了？”

“对不起，”格兰杰笑得趴在桌子上，他从没见过一位女士笑得这么畅快，“你跟我以为的贵族完全不一样，怪不得哈利带你过来。”

“我是名副其实的贵族！”德拉科不高兴了，他愤愤地吃着布丁——这个味道也好得不行，“收回你的话，女士。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”波特开始捶桌子了。多野蛮的人，德拉科嫌弃地想。

但是……他其实挺羡慕的——他从没有像这样毫无顾忌地笑过。

回去的路上，波特的心情明显好了很多。德拉科问他：“你喜欢格兰杰？”

“你说赫敏？不。我们是最好的朋友。”

“你见到她就变了个人似的。”

“其实那才是本来的我啦。”波特吐了吐舌头，又说：“你今天让我很惊讶，马尔福。”

“够了，不要再嘲笑我。”德拉科咬咬牙，“我知道可怜的穷孩子没见过十磅以上的小费。”

“不，不是这个。”波特认真地看着他，绿色的眸子在发亮。“你来了，并且接受了这一切。”

“我是被逼的——”

“谢谢你，这对我很重要。”波特打断了他的嘴硬。他眼里的落寞又回来了，让德拉科莫名有点堵得慌，“你知道，赫敏无论如何不愿和我回去，她说她永远不属于那个世界。我在那些贵族里完全没法习惯，说实话，很难熬……”

“认识你真的很好。”

德拉科没接话。这个波特让他感到打心底里陌生，他隐约察觉他他身上发生了什么难以挽回的事。沉默了片刻，他尽量轻声问道：“发生了什么吗，波特？”

被问到的青年身形一震，终于抑制不住地颤抖起来。他的头深深垂进臂弯里。

“我爸爸，马尔福。”他带着哭腔的声音从胳膊底下传出来，“他撑不住了。”


	4. Chapter 4

德拉科不清楚自己是怎么走回去的。他的记忆还停留在波特抖动的肩膀上，以及那个爆炸性的消息。他希望自己起码说了些安慰人的话，而不是就那样傻乎乎坐着。

“世界是不公平的”。德拉科知道自己是属于赢在了起跑线上的那类人，他屹今为止碰到过最大的烦恼也不过是裁缝弄错了他的领巾颜色，让他不得不搭配一条已经用过的去参加舞会。然而他作为利益既得者，直到一个小时前才真正体会到这句话的重量——哈利·波特，在贫民窟度过他的孤儿童年，二十岁糊里糊涂当上了准公爵，而他的生母生父没来得及让他体会多少温情就相继去世，被丢在一个完全陌生的世界——德拉科安慰不了他什么，他根本没法想象自己失去纳西莎和卢修斯的日子。是的，他已经是马尔福的家主；但他还是个只会依赖父亲的愣头青。他除了跳舞和和别人调情以外什么都不会。

德拉科生平第一次觉得自己肤浅得可怕——看看他自己吧，流连于繁华的上流社会，纸醉金迷还乐于其中、沾沾自喜。他想到自己在贫民窟看到的小孩，过得甚至比不上他家的猎犬，而他第一反应却是嫌恶——也许波特小时候就是那样的。

但是——他挣扎着辩驳，他能怎么样呢？他生来就是要过这种日子的，就像有人生来是王子，而有人一辈子都是贫儿。他能意识到下层人的苦难，这已经是一个贵族能做到的极致了，也许他还会捐点钱，但也仅限于次。他对别人的贫穷没有义务……他不该再想了。

德拉科混乱地洗漱后睡下，没有做梦，只有车轱辘在耳边不停滚动的声音。

第二天起来，他勉强将自己收拾齐整，下楼去吃早餐。卢修斯正展开报纸——这让德拉科的心提到了嗓子眼。万幸，昨天没有照相机注意到他们。他放下心，坐到自己的座位上，罗恩为他倒上一杯早安茶。

“也许可以加点——呃，枸杞。”德拉科回忆着那个伟大的厨师说的名词。

“那是什么？”卢修斯皱着眉看他，随即转移了话题，“听说今天你要和里德尔公爵出去？”

“是的，”德拉科应道，心里觉得惊悚——爸爸怎么知道的？好在卢修斯的表情十分赞许，他嘱咐道：“好好表现。公爵可是少有的伟人，能力超群，敢作敢为——”他开始对里德尔的第一百二十次赞美，这时他的纯血论消失得无影无踪了。

“我知道，爸爸。”德拉科无奈极了，他感觉自己在家的地位没有任何变化，还是永远被爸爸压一头。

里德尔和他约的时间是下午，和波特不同，他的行程非常明了：他们一起去Savoy用下午茶，再去看歌剧——没错，就是布雷斯想带他去的那场，世事总是巧得难以预料。从一吃完午饭，他就开始坐立难安，反复检查了自己的着装；直到道森告诉他公爵到了，他才忐忑地走出门去。里德尔坐的是马车——他似乎是偏于传统的那类人。德拉科坐进去后，并不意外地发现即使是马车车厢也被装饰得极具里德尔风格，深绿的窗帘和坐垫，扶手镀着黄金。里德尔亲热地把他揽到身边，这个动作让他浑身一僵。

“怎么这么紧张？”公爵轻笑，上下打量过德拉科一身深棕斜纹格的行头，“你看起来不错。”

“谢谢，你也是。”德拉科显而易见地被取悦了；他总是很吃这套。他不喜欢自己花了心思的装束得不到对方的任何评价——没错，他指的就是某个蠢波特。而里德尔就深谙此道，他着重赞扬了德拉科在领口别的一枚小蓝宝石别针，这也恰好是德拉科最满意的细节。

“很衬你的眼睛。”里德尔单手扶着他的脸，深深望着他一对灰蓝的眼眸。脸上的触感让德拉科浑身发麻，心也跟着痒起来，他知道接下来会发生什么——

但是里德尔却松开了手，复靠回座位上去。德拉科悻悻地挠了挠耳朵，不愿承认他有点失望。

Savoy的下午茶一如既往的精致，这家开了几十年的高级酒店有着绝对奢侈的消费水平，德拉科在读书时就有所耳闻——要他说，德国没有一家吃得过去的下午茶。大厅静静流淌着舒缓的钢琴曲，穿着考究的男侍者将他们带去一个被独立隔出来的座位，桌上的花瓶插着两支新鲜采摘的蓝玫瑰——这可不多见，一朵蓝玫瑰需要提前一周用染料着色培育，成花花期很短，价格也相当不菲。他看向里德尔，有点受宠若惊。

“我不喜欢红色，”里德尔解释道，“而且你值得这个。”

“哦，谢谢，我不知道怎么——”

“别道谢。”里德尔竖起食指堵住他的嘴巴，“我们有的是机会。”

德拉科飞快地吃着三明治，好赶紧解决完吃第二层的司康。其实他不爱吃咸味的点心，但他可是英国人，就应该吃从咸到甜的英式下午茶。里德尔在对面漫不经心地把三明治切成小块，笑盈盈的视线一直钉在他身上。德拉科被这露骨的目光看得有点不自在，他停止进食，不自觉地拖长调说道：“别这样盯着我，里德尔——”话音一落他就猛然意识到自己的无礼，刚打算补个“公爵”，对面叉过来一块三明治让他把话硬生生咽了下去。

“我很高兴你这么叫我。”里德尔脸上是显而易见的愉悦，“事实上，我还想再进一步。”

“再进……一步？”他下意识重复一遍，感觉自己傻透了。

“对，我希望你直接叫我汤姆。”

这是否太快了？德拉科不知道。他只觉得心脏跳得出奇的快，那个简单的发音聚在舌尖呼之欲出。

“汤、汤姆。”他飞快地说道，脸红起来。

“谢谢，德拉科。”

里德尔——不，现在是汤姆了，他那把纯正的英音叫出他名字的那刻让德拉科从头到脚都酥起来。

他们一起去了皇家大剧院，同样是有专门的侍者带他们去包厢——德拉科已经不想对汤姆的财力表示惊讶了，他神情麻木地走进顶级皇家包厢，里面甚至摆好了桌子，铺着绿白格的桌布。

“我们就在这里用晚餐，”汤姆说，“这里的小羊排还不错。”

“我不知道这里还是餐厅。”

“的确不是，它只为专门几个人提供餐品。”汤姆在巨大的露台上坐下，拿起一边的望远镜：“你看，快开幕了。”

奥赛罗是德拉科看了无数遍都不会腻的剧目之一——英国人都爱莎士比亚。第一幕的幕布拉开了，罗德里格和伊阿古交谈着沿着威尼斯的街道场景走出来。德拉科立刻仇恨地盯着伊阿古的扮演者，仿佛可以用眼神把他盯到威尼斯的河水里去。

“小人！”德拉科低声骂道。伊阿古正滔滔不绝地诉说对奥赛罗的恨意，不得不说演员的功底很强，把他惹人厌恶的嘴脸演绎得惟妙惟肖，让德拉科真情实感地愤怒起来。

“冷静点，德拉科。”汤姆把手伸过来搭在他手背上，“你太入迷了。”说完不知有意无意地摩挲起了他的手指。

德拉科被叫名字还是有点不适应，手也不知道该不该抽回来，只好错开视线重新把注意力放在戏上。“演得真不错，不是吗？”

“还行。”汤姆没有停下手上的动作，甚至变本加厉地紧紧握住了。德拉科浑身一颤，再次和对方深棕的眼睛对视——“汤姆？”

“你的手也很漂亮，”汤姆把他的手拉到面前，像欣赏一个工艺品一样翻来覆去地看，他的眼神仿佛有实质般在他的手上刺出麻痒的触感。

“嘿……”

“啊，主角登场了。”

汤姆放开了手。第二次了，在可以进一步的时候戛然而止，玩这种欲擒故纵的把戏。德拉科开始恼了，狠狠别过头回到剧情里去。

第二幕的幕布拉开，塞德里克扮演的奥赛罗出现在了观众眼前——德拉科一下子就被吸引了注意力。他拿着火把，橙红的火光映得他的五官刀劈斧凿似的深刻，刻意化妆成深色的皮肤让他格外有男人味。他开始念白，磁性的嗓音清晰地传到耳里。

对，就是这样。德拉科聚精会神，奥赛罗应付伊阿古的语调漫不经心又极具吸引力，像个钩子在他心上挠痒痒。

舞台上不停变换着场景，很快到最终幕了。德拉科揪住了手指。奥赛罗知道了妻子并非不贞的真相，追悔莫及，他拔剑滑向自己的脖子，在予苔丝德蒙娜尸体的一个吻中死去了。

他的眼泪夺眶而出。该死，无论看几遍都会丢脸地哭出来，他常想自己的感情是不是过于丰沛了。他从胸前的口袋里抽出手帕狠狠擦着，没注意到汤姆走到了自己身后——直到他抱住了他。

“汤姆？！”他觉得自己今天受惊吓的次数太多了，可这全怪这个男人的步步为营、得寸进尺，作出这些暧昧不明的举动来。

“我真喜欢你哭起来的样子……”汤姆贴近他的耳廓，将那一小块皮肤激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。德拉科眼泪还有些聚在眼眶里没掉下来，听了他的话却抑制不住兴奋地微微战栗着。

汤姆抬起他的下巴，温柔地和他对视了几秒，将嘴唇覆上来。德拉科张开嘴回应他，他们慢慢地磨蹭着嘴唇，汤姆的舌头在他的唇缝间轻轻舔着，发出的水声缓慢蒸腾着暧昧。德拉科舒服地小声呻//吟，放松地沉浸在汤姆娴熟的吻技中。

汤姆在他下唇轻咬一下，结束了这个过于缠绵的长吻。德拉科只觉得呼吸不畅，眼睛湿润润的有点酸涩，迷茫地看着对方坐回座位。在汤姆若有所思的注视下，他猛地胀红了脸：他刚刚的表现就像没接过吻一样！

他们用了一顿近乎完美的晚餐，跳动的烛光将玻璃杯里的葡萄酒映成剔透的深红，酒精和果香味在空气中缭绕着，很容易让人熏然起来。更不用提主演亲自来他们包厢致意——塞德里克洗去了脸上的深色粉底，戏服还穿在身上，感谢他们的赏光。主要是感谢汤姆——德拉科不甘心地想，克制住内心的激动握住塞德里克伸来的手；对方似乎不动声色地捏了捏，脸上的微笑越发灿烂。他想这大概不是错觉。

直到被送回庄园，他整个人还是晕乎乎的，全靠罗恩领着才不至于找不到房间。他沐浴完，穿着最舒服的那套真丝睡袍陷在床上一堆靠枕里，仍觉得脸颊发烫。

“韦斯莱，”德拉科恍惚地开口，“真是个奇妙的晚上。”

红头发的少年垂手站在床边听着。

“汤……里德尔公爵的确是个有魅力的人，他简直……”他语言都有点混乱，甩甩脑袋想把那双吻他时深深注视他的眼睛丢出大脑，“我还见到了塞德里克·迪戈里，他来我们包厢致敬，我说以后会邀请他来马尔福家的宴会。”

“真不错。”罗恩没什么起伏地说，给德拉科带来了一杯开胃酒。德拉科接过杯子时不忘翻个白眼，他就不该指望这个呆瓜理解他的心情。

他喝了一大口山楂的开胃酒，刺激的酸味瞬间在舌尖炸裂开来，让他好歹清醒了一点。他扯开睡袍的领子，希望这燥热的六月份赶紧过去。


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科沉沉地睡了一觉，醒来时却发现天还没完全亮，窗外还显晦暗的晨光隔着轻薄的布艺窗帘透进房间来。他难得没继续赖床，坐在床沿按了按铃。

“少爷？”罗恩打开一条门缝，头试探地伸进来，模样很蠢。看到坐起身子的德拉科，他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。“怎么起得这么早？”

“你有意见吗？”德拉科不悦道，抬起胳膊方便罗恩帮他把睡袍脱下来。

他不知为何有些不安。这种气闷的感觉从刚醒来时就有了，像一只手松松地箍住他的脖子，不强烈却有难以忽视的存在感。

罗恩服侍他穿好衣服，去厨房给他端了个托盘来，里面是一个陶瓷茶壶和一小块起司烘饼。他边把茶倒进杯子边说道：“艾莉森说少爷先吃点东西垫肚子，九点钟再和老爷夫人吃早餐。”

德拉科盯着杯子里碧绿的茶汤：“绿茶？”

“艾莉森说这个比较提神。”

“我够精神了。”他不怎么情愿地抿了一口，被苦得皱起了眉。“好了，你先走吧。”

罗恩离开后，德拉科在房间里漫无目的地四处踱步，抽出本《莎士比亚》翻了翻又塞了回去。最后他拉开窗帘，让房间彻底亮起来。远处庄园的森林隐在一片雾气当中，是一种朦朦胧胧的绿色。他又想到秋季的狩猎，梅花鹿在河边飞快地奔进林子深处，猎犬亢奋的吠叫。

九点钟终于有人通知他去用餐，他轻快地走进饭厅，说实话一块烘饼完全解不了饥饿。他迫不及待地要和父亲讲讲昨天的事，当然，隐去最重要的部分，只说汤姆非常欣赏他；父亲肯定会很高兴。可当他在桌前落座，才注意到气氛有些沉重。卢修斯皱着眉在看早报——他平时看报也习惯皱眉，可今天眉头拧起的程度似乎太深了。德拉科便也从托盘里拿起另一份看起来。

上帝！

德拉科死死盯着头版那个加粗的标题：《斐迪南大公夫妇受刺》，没有媒体惯用的噱头，单是这个平淡无奇的标题就足以在所有人的头上重重敲上一棒。他草草扫过一遍文字，看到“国庆日”“导火索”“塞尔维亚”之类的字眼。他无措地看向卢修斯：“父亲？”

卢修斯放下报纸，脸色很冷峻。

“看来战争要来了。”他沉声说。

“战争”，这个词语近年来并不算陌生。英德之间的关系一直很紧张，不然他不会在学业一结束就早早回国继承家业。但局势一直处于一种引而不发的状态，让德拉科总没有多少实感——好像所有人都觉得时机还早。人们说时机未到、时机未到——其实欧洲早就成了个炸药桶，只等一个火星来引爆。现在那个火星出现了。

“德拉科，今天你有事吗？”纳西莎问道，她美丽的眼睛也充满担忧，“西弗勒斯迟些会过来我们家。”

“教父？”德拉科愣了愣。他很久没见过教父了——自从他去德国以来。他只记得教父喜穿一身黑，言谈举止都极其严肃甚至古板；但德拉科并不反感他，曾经他在他心目中的威信仅次于卢修斯。

“对，他来和我探讨一下战争的事，”卢修斯接话道，他瞥了一眼德拉科，“你也听着。”

不，我不想听——德拉科内心抗拒道。他知道父亲在把担子渐渐交给他，好培养他成为一个合格的马尔福家主。可他还是认为太快了，他想象中的人生不是这样的，该是——

舞会、歌剧、狩猎？一个嘲讽的声音问道，你以为你可以一辈子过这种日子么？

不是这样……

——那是怎样？

“是的，父亲。”德拉科低声说。他刚刚脑海里飘过很多画面，皇宫前的花藤、刚从酒架上取下来的香槟、小姐们跳舞时像云朵一样飞舞的白色裙摆——然后这些色彩渐渐沉降下来，变成脏兮兮的孩子们的眼睛。

斯内普是在午餐后来的，他穿一身英国红的军装，和他面无表情的脸极不相称。德拉科有些拘谨地走上前问了声好。

“……德拉科？”斯内普有些意外地看了他一眼，“你变化倒不大。”

不，还是您变化更小些……或者说压根没变。德拉科诽腹道，脸上乖巧地笑着。

斯内普没过多搭理他，直接坐到卢修斯对面的沙发上，身体前倾，双手交叉放在膝盖上——这个动作一下子让德拉科回忆起了很多细节，他的习惯真是一如既往。

“军队里怎么样？”卢修斯开门见山地问。

“很乱，”斯内普皱着眉，“新来的毛头小子们都积极得很……说实话我信不过他们，毛毛躁躁的。”

“这么说——”

“没错，卢修斯。”德拉科惊恐地看着他，他从没见过有人敢打断父亲说话，“快了。军队里无论哪个阶层都对战争打响充满期待……就快了。”他重复道。

“那个，”德拉科试探着插嘴，感觉到两个长辈的视线集中到自己身上，不安地吞了口唾沫：“教父的意思是……人们期待战争？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”他疑惑地叫起来。战争意味着不和平，意味一切都会乱了套。

“你在学校没好好学学政治吗，德拉科？”卢修斯不悦地扯着嘴角，“战争代表利益所向，有人想夺走英国的利益，那我们就稳固住它。”

德拉科低着头不再说话。他还是不能理解，但显然父亲不喜欢听他这些软弱的话。这关乎国家利益，他却拘泥于自己千篇一律的过去——可能迂腐的是他自己。

父亲和教父又谈了很久，最后卢修斯建议德拉科近期举办一场宴会，多邀请些军官，有利于他们家在战争时期站得住脚。斯内普站起身准备离开，拒绝了纳西莎留他用餐的邀请。

“德拉科，我有话和你说。”临走前，他突然对沉默了很久的德拉科说。德拉科不明所以地跟着他走到了前厅。

“什么事，教父？”

“其实我也是反战派。”斯内普说。德拉科瞪大了眼看向他。

“可是——您不是——”他舌头似乎打了结，怎么都没法表达出明确的意思来。好在斯内普似乎能理解他想说什么，摆了摆手。

“我是个军人，可能还有点军衔。我会尽全力保全英国的利益，”他说，“但不代表我希望有战争。战争无论打着什么旗号都是一个性质，那就是毫无意义。”

这番话和德拉科心目中他教父的形象大相庭径。他重新仔仔细细打量了眼前的男人一遍，还是硬邦邦的脸部线条、笔挺的不容接近的站姿，但就是有什么似乎不一样了。

“为什么对我说这些？”他问。

“我想告诉你你不需要自责，”斯内普似乎想露出一个微笑，但他扯了扯嘴角后还是放弃了，“你不用强迫自己做出改变。这个世界在改变很多人，不差你一个；反而是不变的人太少了。”

德拉科又想起了一些事：他八岁那年的生日收到了很多糖，但都被卢修斯没收了，分成很多很多份，一天只许他吃一份。他说马尔福需要从小学会自制。当晚他却在自己的床头看到了一盒果仁巧克力，没有署名——但上面淡淡的烟草味让他知道那来自谁。斯内普从不抽烟，但他常年和一些烟枪军官共事，身上难免沾染上点气味。那盒巧克力上也写了这么一句话：不必急着改变。

“所以，”他拉住斯内普的袖子，“教父也是……没变的人之一么？”

黑发男人愣了愣，然后拍了拍他的手背。

“我希望是。”

德拉科照父亲的意思，在战前举办了一次宴会，凭斯内普的关系邀请到许多军官参加。他还私心邀请了布雷斯、潘西和塞德里克，汤姆因为战争也忙着笼络势力，没有时间；波特则是很长一段时间都拒绝见客。

布雷斯带了他的未婚妻，一位上尉家的女儿同来。战争让人都务实起来，向来对未婚妻不屑一顾的布雷斯也是如此，这很好——但他的心情有种说不出的复杂。潘西也着重在军官周围打着转，笑得像朵明媚的玫瑰花，只有德拉科看得出来里面掺了多少假——他的朋友们都开始为未来做打算，似乎只有他还消极地固守从前。他只好和塞德里克聊天，那天以后，他和这位演员时常见面，关系已经熟稔了许多。塞德里克在他们第一次单独出门时就直白地表达了爱慕，但大概是由于他态度热情直率又不带目的，德拉科既不觉得难堪也没有十分飘飘然。和他相处是件令人愉快的事，他不会给你任何压力。

话题还是难以避免地谈到了战争。

“你打算怎么样？”塞德里克胳膊肘撑在德拉科坐着的椅背上，状似无意地问道。

“怎么办？……维持现状吧，尽我所能。”

“是吗。”

“你呢？继续演戏吗？”德拉科扭过头面向他，“剧院可能会冷清不少。”

塞德里克没很快回答他。他随意地啜了口酒，眯着眼睛让它在舌尖回味了一会儿。他今天穿了身白衬衫配阔腿长裤，在穿着正式的来宾中显得格格不入，早引来不少侧目。

“我打算参军。”他说。

“你说什么？”德拉科站了起来，“你——你怎么这么想？”

“挺正常的，”塞德里克无所谓地笑着，“我从小学表演，身手不错，说不定能在军队混个一官半爵的。那时候就能追求你了。”他半开玩笑地补充了一句，眨了眨眼。

“这可不是开玩笑。”

“我知道。”俊美的青年不笑了，他盯着手上的酒杯，目光却空空地透过酒液看些别的东西，“我觉得我应该去。我是个戏子，”他自嘲地勾勾嘴角，“而且混得不错。结果现在就是个不尴不尬的境地——下层人付不起我，上层人看不起我。”

德拉科没做声。他早注意到自己的其他客人怎么看塞德里克——他们在讶异这种人为什么会作为宾客，而非表演助兴的那帮人出现在贵族的宴会上。

“你该知道很危险，”他干巴巴地说，实际上已经知道自己改变不了对方的想法了。果然，塞德里克只是轻轻摇了摇头，那头蓬松的半长褐色头发随着他的动作甩动着。

“我会给你写信的。”

晚宴结束后，几个醉醺醺的军官还赖在客厅的沙发上不走，大有强行留宿的架势。德拉科皱着眉吩咐给他们准备客房，心想军官们本不是什么该让人尊敬的家伙——至少大多数。战争给他们镀了金。

“你以后就该在这群人手下了。”他对塞德里克挖苦道。

“真叫人难过，”塞德里克站在门口，马尔福家的一辆汽车停在他身后，司机从窗户里探出头等他。“走之前，我能吻你一下吗？”

在金发青年的默许下，他俯下身在那两片淡粉的唇上轻轻碰了一下。

“再见。”

一个月后，奥匈帝国正式向塞尔维亚宣战。随即，协约国和同盟国成员相继加入战争。第一次世界大战打响了。


	6. Chapter 6

战争爆发了，它的影响似乎渗透到生活的方方面面，又好像没有什么影响——它确实成了先生们茶余饭后最受欢迎的谈资，但也仅限于次。至少德拉科的生活没发生什么他以为的翻天覆地的变化，这让他多少安心了一点。

在他的圈子里没多少人真正介入了战争，有些爵士挂着名义上的军职，事实上只是应邀做些演讲、稳定人心，起的作用和吉祥物无异。他还是每天都用下午茶，不时参加舞会，和新结交的朋友去游船。这真不是他有多喜新厌旧，他的旧友们最近都没空搭理他——潘西在和某个军官约会，布雷斯被他的未婚妻看得死死的，没人知道汤姆的行踪，塞德里克已经坐上了去法国的列车——而波特，他大概把自己埋在家里了，一个多月无半点音讯。思及此他夸张地叹了口气，在菲利普——一位在堂姐婚礼上结识的子爵疑惑的注视下，他欲盖弥彰地笑了笑。

其实他之前还去找了次格兰杰，没错，亲自再次去了那个贫民窟。女孩第一眼看到他时甚至关上了门，她以为自己做梦还没醒。但德拉科询问后得知即便是她也没有波特的任何消息。

“你不舒服的话可以先回去，”菲利普很理解地回以微笑，“可能我不是你那型的。”

“没有这回事，”德拉科有点尴尬，但他确实不想再待下去了，“但我好像是有点头疼。”

回到家中已经接近晚上十点了，仆人大多已经入睡，只有道森亮着前厅一盏灯在等他。德拉科疲惫地道了声谢，任道森接过他的帽子和外套。

“对了少爷，”管家把衣物挂上衣帽间时说道，“下午波特准公爵来了电话。”

“波特？”德拉科一下子来了精神，“他说了什么？”

“没说什么，他说他亲口跟您说比较好——要回过去么？”

“是不是太晚了……”

他失望极了。他就不该出门的。

电话铃这时好巧不巧地响了起来。主仆二人犹豫地对视了一眼，德拉科一个箭步冲过去抓起电话：“你好？”

“马尔福？”一个熟悉的、却十分疲惫的声音从听筒传出来，“你终于接电话了。”

德拉科有很多想问的，这些话满满地挤在喉咙，最后被他全部咽了下去。他想先听听波特的话。

“我们很久没见面了，原因你也知道……”波特低低地说，“明天我会举办爸爸的葬礼，我想邀请你来。”

波特公爵去世大约是一个月前的事，却到现在才举行葬礼，德拉科不用想都能猜出这一个月里波特在经历些什么。他不能避开公众的耳目多久，只能在这段短短的时间里尽可能学会一切在黑暗里摸爬滚打的技巧——他有个隐秘的强劲敌人，既然会对他父母下手，也必定不会放过他。他要面对的比任何人都多，而他接触这一切不过一年，生活尽其所能地在折腾他……德拉科喉咙有些紧。

“我会去的，波特。”德拉科尽量用上轻快些的语气，不过效果不佳，“但你不觉得现在邀请有点晚了？”

“我下午就想说了，而且也不打算请多少人。”对方似乎不服气，说话总算没那么死气沉沉的，“我明天早上八点让人去接你。”

“我等着。那我先——”

“先别挂，马尔福。”波特的声音焦急起来，掺杂了几分不自觉的恳求，“再陪我说说话……我很想你。”

德拉科不知道波特什么时候说话这么直白了，他耳廓有点发热。但此时此刻，他打算纵容一次对方拉近距离的举动——波特现在大概很脆弱。

“说些什么？”

“什么都好。说说你最近吧，还是和之前一样吗？”

“不然呢？”他反问。对方没有聊到战争，这点让他松了口气。“——不过，”他话锋一转，“最近多了很多麻烦事。”

“比如？”

“比如租我家土地的那些农民，他们要求降低租金。明明他们家几代都是这么交过来的，”他开始发牢骚，也不管听者听不听得懂，“煤炭生意也越来越不景气，股票一直在跌，我怀疑再这么下去它要破产了。”

“嗯。”

“还有贝拉姨妈，她一心想让我和她堂妹的女儿订婚，天知道我多受不了她的嗓音，比划玻璃片还可怕……你在听吗，波特？”

“在听，”波特柔声说，太有耐心的态度反而让德拉科不好意思了。

“好像就我在说，你可能不感兴趣吧。”

“没有，”对面轻声笑了一下，“听见你的声音就很好。”

这句话让他心跳加速起来。他想过波特对自己有好感，不过这个想法在熟识后就消失了——哈利·波特不会他们调情的这一套，他的心思单纯得可怕。但是……只是朋友的话，刚刚的话有点太过缱绻了。

“波特？”

“没什么，如果你困了就去睡吧，挺晚了。”

他最后说道。德拉科嗫嚅了几下，还是带着一肚子疑问去睡下了。

七月的最后一天，伦敦下起了小雨。波特没亲自来接他，他坐在黑色的阳光豪华轿车里，百无聊赖地往外张望，雨打在窗玻璃上让一切都不那么真切。波特的庄园比他想象的偏僻，汽车开了大概一个多钟头才能远远看到一个灰色的屋顶，路边光秃秃的黑色树干越来越密——现在才不到八月！最后汽车停在那间灰色的大宅门口，西边的墙上爬满了灰绿的常青藤。德拉科打开车门，看到许久不见的波特微笑着站在面前，朝他伸来一只手。

“我该提醒你这种事不用你来做，”他抓住那只手跳下来，嘟囔道。

“是这样吗？”波特疑惑地歪了歪头，“我以为这样会显得很有礼貌。”

德拉科立马就想讽刺两句——联想到今天是什么日子，他讪讪地住了嘴。

“你的父亲……我很遗憾。”没有比这句客套更苍白的话了，可他想不出还能说什么。

“没关系，其实爸爸过世有一阵子了，你知道的。”波特苦笑了一下，“我撑得住。——进来吧。”

波特家的房子很大，但打理得没那么细致，处处透露着年代感，像很久无人住过。大厅的灯光有些昏暗，金红的墙纸没让这个地方敞亮一点儿，反而由于上面许多幅面色苍白的画像显得有些阴森。注意到他的目光，波特不好意思地解释道：“爸爸身体不好，我又不懂这些。”

他和波特在会客室坐下，里面只有其他寥寥几个人，德拉科只记得那个胡子拉碴的黑发男人——“小天狼星·布莱克，我教父。”波特介绍。

布莱克？和妈妈是一个姓，德拉科挑了挑眉；但纳西莎从没提过这号人，应该是巧合。除了这个男人，还有一对红头发的夫妇，一个留着小胡子的金棕发男人。他们都表情淡薄，似乎没有交涉的意思，德拉科便也没去搭话——真是个奇怪的葬礼，他想。不过波特就代表着不合常理，和他们第一次见面时的评价一点没变，德拉科已经习惯了。

一个管家打扮的老人进来请他们到正厅去，几个人在摆好的椅子上稀稀拉拉落了座。中央一个平台上铺着一层白玫瑰，花上摆着逝者的照片——他们像一对平民夫妇似的笑得开怀，德拉科发现波特简直和他父亲长得一模一样。他猜测他们找到儿子的那天，就是这份相似让波特放下了怀疑。可能他们一见面就知道了一切。

秃顶的牧师在前面低声念着悼词，空旷的大厅静得能听清细雨拍打花园里树叶的声音。牧师的声音没什么波动，像一阵压抑过了的、低沉的呜咽。再之后，他们起身走向后院一角，几个男仆抬着黑色的棺木走在前面，鞋子踏进泥泞里发出叫人牙酸的粘稠足音。这是每个古老家族都会有的家族墓地，总承载着上百年的生死轮回——德拉科站在一片低矮的墓碑前，没由来地、脑子里突然掠过自己躺在里头的画面。他总要躺在里面，从一个人成为一段家族史、一个类似于符号的东西；但这已经够好了，许多人连历史都留不下，只在无人问津的暗巷里化成一抔黄土。

棺木被放进事先挖好的墓穴里，仆人开始用铁锹把土一铲铲抛上去。终于有人发出一声短促的抽噎——德拉科侧头一看，发现是小天狼星·布莱克，他把脸埋进手里，海藻似的乱发抖动着，小胡子男人在拍他的肩。他便又有些担忧地看向另一侧的波特。

“我没事，”波特冲他笑笑。他今天总在笑，样子却比哭好不了多少——还不如哭呢，逞强有什么用？他就从来不逞没必要的强，学会利用自己的弱势也是马尔福的必修课。但心里的酸涩却越来越无法忽视——他本该继承卢修斯的滴水不漏，可他天生有着程度叫人烦恼的共情能力，身边的黑发青年像一只封不严实的瓶子，悲哀从缝隙中渗出来，也将德拉科严严实实地包裹进去。

这也许称不上一个葬礼，德拉科想。他去过许多葬礼，人们排着长队挨个向主人致意，牧师大声表彰逝者的功绩，有人唱圣歌，有人悲恸地哭泣。而不是现在这样，明明悄弥漫着无孔不入的悲伤，却安静得像在埋葬一个陌生人。

那些古怪的客人依次离开了，临走前他们都拉着波特的手低声说了很久的话。他们应该是波特唯一信任的那部分人了，只是这个人数怎么看都有点可怜。德拉科还是觉得波特不够谨慎，他怎么就这么轻易地信任了自己？他该听说过马尔福这个姓有多狡猾——就算没有，那也一定有人警告过他。他以为他们是朋友，可德拉科多的是朋友，必要的话，他也可能会出卖他们。

“你明不明白，波特？”德拉科把这些话告诉波特的时候，对方正看着手上一个金色的戒指，似乎在走神；德拉科便有点恼火地质问道。

“可你对我说这些，就证明你值得信任。”波特终于不看戒指了，而是希冀地看着德拉科。

“你——你真的有点蠢，不，是蠢透了！”他不明白自己为什么这么愤怒，“你现在对我没害处，我作为朋友当然会提醒你——但如果有好处的话，我立刻就会揭你的老底！”

“当然有好处，马尔福！”对方也激动起来，“所有人都想从我这捞好处，他们以为波特家从此完了——里德尔就是之一。你会告诉他吗？告诉他有什么人参加葬礼，哈利·波特都信任什么人？”

他深深盯着德拉科的眼睛，里面热切的感情叫人退缩，“你会吗？”

德拉科后退了半步：“呃……我说了，说不准……再说，就算我这么说了，你也不能听我的一面之词……”

“你说你不会，我就信。”

德拉科生出一股强烈的逃走的欲望。他看出来了，波特对他动了感情，不是玩笑的那种。他说过波特不是会调情的人，他心思太简单了，一动情必定是真感情；但这种过于真挚单纯的爱意恐怕自己担待不起——它太沉重了。

“……我该走了，波特。”他一步步后退着，“妈妈在家等我。”

波特受伤地看着他。

“别走，马尔福——德拉科，留下吧。陪陪我。”

“我必须……”

他没继续说下去。他突然想起了一些事，在那辆雷诺敞篷上，他浑浑噩噩地失去印象时发生的事——他那时被过于沉重的悲哀压得喘不过气，僵坐在波特身边，不知道该怎么做。然后他吻了他——他，吻了波特。他掐住波特的肩膀，迫使那颗深埋的脑袋抬起来，轻轻覆了上去。

是自己给了波特不切实际的期待。

“我……我留下吧。”

“嗯，我今天在布雷斯家过夜，”他不动声色地对道森撒着谎，“他家当然有电话……”

他感觉波特在瞪他，但他不打算理会，爸爸知道他来波特家过夜会杀了他的。

“为什么说在，呃，扎比尼家？”波特走到他背后，用一只手臂松松地搂住他。

“我爸爸对你没好感，放过我吧。”

波特漫不经心地应了声，手指开始不安分地在德拉科腰上滑动。德拉科抓着那只作乱的手把它拿开，又被黏黏糊糊地缠上来要了个吻。波特吻技很烂，把他圈在双臂和放电话的矮桌间的狭小空间毫无章法地又吸又舔，他勉强张着嘴让对方的舌头进来，用舌尖加以引导。可惜这家伙显然没什么天赋，只凭着股初生牛犊不怕虎的劲儿在他嘴里一通扫荡。

等到热情的青年终于肯放开他，他已经憋得要没法呼吸了。他恶狠狠地擦着嘴角溢出的水迹，另一只手推着波特的胸拉开他们的距离。

“听着波特，”他觉得自己有必要解释清楚，尽管这听上去有些残忍，“我们可以约会、接吻，但这不代表什么；我不止和你一个人这样，没人会当回事。”他说话还有些喘，像是为了防止被打断，他紧接着说了下去：“你不能——爱我，如果我没猜错的话。当然，猜错了更好……”

德拉科一口气说完，忐忑地抬眼看向波特。他做好了被骂一顿的准备，或至少，被赶出去——如果被赶出去了，那他就真的去布雷斯家。

“——我知道。”

“什么？”

波特的手还在他腰背上轻轻抚摸着，衣料下的皮肤被激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。德拉科扭动着想躲开，无奈被波特的双臂牢牢禁锢着。

“我说，我知道你们的小喜好——只调情，不谈情；我还知道你善于此道。”他贴近他的耳朵，声音轻得如同呓语，“但我不在乎，我的意思是，这和我爱你不冲突。”

“你没法从我这得到任何回报。”

“有的。看，这就是。”他掐了一把德拉科的腰，满意地感到怀里的人抖了一下。

“德拉科，”波特叫他的名字，“帮我个忙。”

“……什么忙？”

“杀死我父母的凶手，我要找到他。在此之前，我需要你的支持——你也看到了，值得我信任的人只有四个，而且家族旁落。”

德拉科一下子听明白了他在做什么——他在拉拢自己。看来一个多月里他还是学到了不少东西，这只年轻的狮子的眼里已经有了狩猎般的光。

“马尔福为什么要支持你？”他故作傲慢地问。

“因为我会赢，马尔福不会站错边，对吗？”波特说，“——而且我爱你。”


	7. Chapter 7

从波特家回来后，他给汤姆写了封信，想约他出来见一面。待波特前公爵的死讯公开，波特和汤姆就成了彻底的敌对势力，他必须做出选择，站好他的阵营。几天下来都没有回信，想是汤姆还没机会着家——他听卢修斯说，他在议会有相当的势力，工党几个首脑级别的人物和他来往密切。

这几天布雷斯总算被他的未婚妻放了假，她和她母亲要去比利时看望姨妈。三个人难得一起围坐在帕金森庄园的玻璃花房里喝着茶，布雷斯往嘴里塞了一块曲奇，夸张地叹了口气。

“看啊，有妇之夫的烦恼。”潘西笑嘻嘻地打趣道。

“哦，拜托，你们知道我有多受不了格林贝尔，”他一点也笑不出来，“我居然要跟她结婚——我真希望她能跟某个好心人私奔。”

“你跟潘西可比不了，她和杰里德火热着呢。”德拉科恶劣地说，朝潘西扬了扬眉毛。这位交际花丝毫不受影响，反而露出一个和他极为相似的坏笑：“他被我迷得神魂颠倒。”

他和布雷斯同时翻了个白眼。后者状似无意地问道：“你呢，德拉科？最近和哪个冤大头混呢？”

“波……利亚。”他临时改口，总觉得这时候提波特有点尴尬——当然，汤姆也不能提。

“不会吧？他可刚结婚，”布雷斯惊讶道，“你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

“你没资格说我——啊，我忘了，你最近可要为自己的婚姻洁身自好。”

他一副恍然大悟的表情，端茶杯的手因为忍笑微微颤抖。布雷斯看他的眼神可以用阴沉来形容了，他黑着脸，起身朝损友扑过去。德拉科边笑边躲着布雷斯的魔爪，茶水在被子里摇摇晃晃十分危险：“别，布莱斯，茶要洒了——哈哈别——”

“知道吗，有时候我觉得你们就像一对。”潘西在对面笑盈盈地说。她过去也总是开这种玩笑，可今天她说完后气氛却诡异地沉寂下来，被打趣的两人像被定住了一样僵在原地。

“我有时候还觉得我们更像一对，”布莱斯率先打破僵局，他走向潘西，轻浮地将手搭在她肩上。“话说茶好像空了，你的小女佣也不知所踪，可以麻烦你去添一壶吗？”

“我可不是女佣，”潘西不快地走出去，“我去叫她。”

花房里只剩下两个人，顿时又笼罩在一片叫人不适的沉寂里。德拉科警告自己不许心虚，他们和以前没有区别——可布雷斯的表情显然不是这么说的。

“德拉科，你想说的其实是波特吧。”

“呃，你怎么知道？”德拉科说。他本来想问“关你什么事”，可他该死的又心虚了。

“因为波利亚是个可怜的男爵，他对马尔福伯爵是没有用处的。”布雷斯冷酷地勾了勾嘴角。

“你什么意思？”德拉科皱起眉头，重重放下手中的茶杯。

“你知道我什么意思。”

“知道么，你有时候小心眼得让人讨厌。”他冷笑，“你还在记恨我放了你鸽子？那我告诉你，我不会道第二次歉。”

“不，不是为这个，”布雷斯走到他身前，居高临下地看着他，这种视线让德拉科莫名有种受压迫似的不爽。“你接受他的求爱，但不接受我的。”

“你——你在说什么，”德拉科紧张得有些结巴，“这不一样，布雷斯。我们是朋友……”

“那我现在可以和你绝交吗？”这个昔日的浪荡子认真地看着他，“你早该看出来的，你不是傻子。你该看出来我不是开玩——”

“但我不想，”他不假思索地打断他，“我不想改变我们的关系。这样不好吗，布雷斯？”说完，他急切地、甚至恳求地看向好友。

不行。不好。他从布雷斯的眼神里解读出了对方的意思，但他装作看不懂。他希望布雷斯说出他想听的话，骗人也没关系，他会把那当作真的。他们之间不需要任何改变。

但他的希望落空了——布雷斯紧抿嘴唇，这是他要发怒的前兆。他张开嘴正要说什么，潘西打开玻璃门进来了，后面跟着女仆罗斯。

“嘿，你们怎么了？”她被两个好友间的低气压吓坏了，“不是为了我打起来了吧？”

“说不定呢，亲爱的潘西。”布雷斯这句话几乎是从牙缝里一个字一个字蹦出来的，被当作出气筒的潘西不明所以地瞪大了眼睛。布雷斯最后失望地看了眼德拉科，撞开玻璃门扬长而去。

“他发什么神经？”潘西叫道，眼眶有些发红——她从小到大没被异性这么对待过。

“别在意，潘西。”德拉科闷闷地说道。他现在也没心情认真安慰她，满脑子只有布雷斯头也不回的背影——他好像总是在看他的背影。他把一切都搞砸了。

回去的时候他收到了另外一个惊喜：汤姆回信了。可偏偏现在他一点都不想应付这些事，只想把自己关在房间里与世隔绝几天——他叹了口气，用拆信刀划开那枚精致的刻着家徽的火漆印，将信封里印着暗纹的信纸抽出来。

“亲爱的德拉科，

很抱歉我今天才看到你的信。我这些天忙得过分。

你想见面当然可以，我明天一天都在家，不过你最好上午来，我下午有别的客人。尽量早点，我等不及见到你了。

汤姆”

对方的语气十分亲昵，要在以前他可能会对着信纸傻笑，可现在他只是把它重新塞回信封，整个人心烦意乱。一切都朝不可控制的方向发展了——他不能再单纯地享受一次约会，不能拥有一段从始至终的友谊，甚至想在床上躺一天都身不由己。他想起斯内普的话，终于理解了里面的意思——保持不变真的太难了。总有无数因素逼着你去改变，否则就没法生存下去。

他如约在上午十点钟敲响了里德尔府邸的大门。还是那个男仆长，开门看到他时意味深长地笑了笑，带他走进大厅。

“等等，我们这是去……？”德拉科疑惑地放慢了脚步，他们现在在旋转扶梯的底下正要上去，而会客的场所都在一楼。

“主人在卧室等您——主人的意思是说，现在没有其他客人，你们可以不必那么正式。”

他克制住内心升腾起的怪异感，慢吞吞跟上男仆长走在两边是卧室的长廊。在一扇明显是主卧的精雕木门前，他们停了下来，男仆敲了敲门：“主人，伯爵大人来了。”

“让他进来，你先去吧。”房里传来汤姆熟悉的漂亮英音，男仆为他打开门，就掉头快步离开了。德拉科咽了口唾沫，走进房间，随手带上了房门。房里一片昏暗，连窗帘都没拉开；适应了片刻后，他更紧张地发现汤姆甚至没换下睡袍。

“德拉科，”汤姆朝他走来，伸手抱住了他，“我真想你。”

“呃，我也是，”德拉科僵硬了身子，不确定自己是不是该给点回应。

“你很紧张，”汤姆指出，“怕我对你做什么，嗯？”说完，他刻意在他腰上拧了一把。

“唔——汤姆！”

他惊惧地想推开男人的怀抱。汤姆已经开始吻他的嘴角，手也色情地揉起了腰窝——他可从没想过和谁干这种事，这是底线——他挣扎得越来越用力，终于从男人的臂弯里挣脱出来。

“抱歉，我——我没有准备好。”德拉科喘着气，身上热得可怕。汤姆看他的眼神似乎有点冷，好在很快恢复了正常，让他怀疑是自己的错觉。对方重新戴上温柔的笑容：“好吧，也许不是今天。你找我有什么事？”

德拉科踌躇着，斟酌了会儿措辞，犹犹豫豫地开口道：“我就想见你一面，呃……问问你对我的看法。你觉得我是什么？”

“你是什么？”汤姆噗嗤地笑了一下，“我的男孩，你真容易不安。你是朵蓝玫瑰，”他走向办公桌，从上面的花瓶抽出一支蓝玫瑰，“但不是这种后天培育的。天生的蓝色，不可能的可能——你是个奇迹，德拉科。”

他得承认即使现在他听到这番情话也感到心跳加速，但这不是他想问的。他需要确定自己在对方那里的定位，值不值得他倒向他的阵营；波特的感情很真挚，绝对值得信赖——可相比汤姆他的胜算还是小了点。他需要好好权衡。

“别逗我了，汤姆。我可不想被插在瓶子里，”德拉科撒娇似的拽着汤姆的袖子，“告诉我你为什么选择我——我们那时候甚至没见过面。”

“我想和老朋友的继承人交个朋友，仅此而已。之后我发现你还是个讨人喜欢的尤物，”男人将蓝玫瑰插在他胸口，缓慢地在那儿摩挲着。德拉科忍住没动，任那两根指头伸进口袋，隔着两层布料刮蹭下面的皮肤。

“就、这样吗？”

“当然。——你还想怎样？”

你还想怎样？你想他也爱你吗？有个声音高声叫着“荒唐”。德拉科比谁都清楚汤姆不可能爱一个人，他的心深不见底，不会有任何一个软肋。但他偶尔会有错觉，以为自己是特殊的——现在他看清楚了。

“没什么，我以为还会和我们的家族生意有关。”他不动声色地后退一步，“我一会要去觐见女王陛下，先告辞了。”

他几乎是逃出了里德尔府邸，无视了那个黑发男仆惊讶的阻拦。他坐上汽车，平复了下心情。

汤姆势力很大，城府也很深，站在他这边比较把稳，也是爸爸期望的……但他保证不了自己会不会一直得他青睐，或有朝一日被当成弃子；相反波特更值得信任，尽管形势对他很严峻：明里的敌人有汤姆和许多公开反对他的贵族，暗里还有个杀人犯。

要是以前的话，布莱斯总能给他提些有价值的建议。想到这个他的情绪又低落下去，车轱辘的滚动声几乎震耳欲聋——不行，他不能再依赖别人了，不论是父亲或是朋友；他要自己作出判断。


	8. Chapter 8

秋日的伦敦和一年中任何时候一样阴雨绵绵，马尔福年轻的家主站在主卧的窗前，手贴在玻璃上遥望。

树林的叶子已经红了，像一副色彩鲜明的油画，被雨幕模糊得只剩色块。这场笼罩欧洲的阴雨不知何时能停——它带走了很多东西。

卢修斯在不绝的雨水中病倒了，夏季突然的消逝让他染上了风寒。他们家的私人医生隆巴顿已经整月整月地留宿马尔福庄园，来来去去的仆人脸上笼罩着不安。

德拉科想，教父，也许很多时候人没有选择。他不得不接受他将成为真正意义上的家主，而不是挂着伯爵的名头，一切仍由父亲做定夺。他也不得不停止逃避，在每天的早餐桌上打开报纸，关注马恩河的战况；战争让英国和法国的命运前所未有地联合在一起。

“老爷，早餐备好了。”罗恩敲了敲他的房门。他回过头，好像门外的贴身仆人看得到似的，点了点头。

“扎比尼子爵，诺特准伯爵，斯特兰奇伯爵，……波特公爵都应邀前来下周的狩猎会，”道森站在他身旁说，“我们今天起会进行准备……”

“猎场看守人那里怎么样？”

“他还是要走，老爷。”

“好吧。让布朗家的小儿子去干他的差事，可以多付一点薪水，百分之十。”

“事实上，小布朗也要参军，老爷。”道森犹豫着开口，仿佛没有人看守猎场是他的错。

德拉科揉了揉眉心——这是他一个多月来最频繁的动作了。

上次和里德尔的见面后，他选择了波特的阵营。并非他滋生了什么多余的情愫，只是他仔细考虑后发现自己对里德尔一无所知：他的势力范围，他交好的人物，甚至他大部分产业……全都像被埋在黑洞里不为人知。和这样的人合作无疑是在刀尖上起舞，一步步都得按照他的节奏来，否则就容易万劫不复；和他作对估计都比合作安全些。他连续拒绝了里德尔两次邀请，并和波特共同出席在一场公开的、表演性质大于实际意义的慈善晚会上。他相信里德尔看得懂他的信号。

所以他终究陷入了一个烂摊子里。里德尔报复心强，德拉科不知道他什么时候会展开行动，而波特还在懵懵懂懂地学习如何管理家族产业。要不是那个卢平——他家忠诚的顾问，波特家就真的如外界所说的那样“完了”。

“……那就随便找个谁把空缺堵上，老布朗也许可以，或者他的大儿子？他瘸了腿，我不信他也参军。”

“让瘸腿看管马尔福家的猎场？”道森大惊失色，“没有这样的事，老爷。从来没有；三十年前，我们的看守都起码是退伍军人……”

“你也知道是三十年前，道森！”德拉科有些烦躁，“反正他瘸得不厉害，让那只狗跟着他，只是个猎场。”

他刚说完就后悔了——他不该在餐桌上还有纳西莎的时候把情绪表现出来。果然，纳西莎忧郁的眼睛正注视着他。

“没事的，妈妈。你看我可以解决，”他咧开嘴，“教父一会儿会来，我们可以一起去见见爸爸……隆巴顿医生说他在好转，不是吗？”

“德拉科，你不该……不该二十岁就面对这些东西……”这位向来不失仪态的贵妇人最近十分脆弱，仿佛静止的时光在她脸上加速流逝起来，爬上了皱纹。

“是二十一岁，妈妈。”

饭后他拄着一根手杖徒步走向庄园一头的猎场，这根手杖曾属于他父亲，把手是一只银色的蛇头。金毛猎犬布拉提克乖顺地跟在他脚边，他十岁了，已经有些衰老。罗恩举着黑伞走在他另一侧。

“我听父亲说，布拉提克是最棒的猎犬，他帮父亲在狩猎上大出风头。”

“那离不开他自身的技巧，”罗恩说，“老爷就从来打不到东西。”

“韦斯莱，我有没有教你和主人相处的礼仪？”他愠怒地拿手杖敲了下罗恩的手，红发青年怪叫一声，拿伞的手松了松，几滴雨淋在了德拉科的金发上。

“抱、抱歉。”罗恩挠了挠下巴。德拉科翻了个白眼，不再说话，沉默地沿着石板路走去。渐渐他看到了猎场前那个看守人的小屋，门口的大黑狗牙牙看到了他们，兴奋地吠叫起来。布拉提克回应了两下。

“海格，”他推开那扇简陋的木门，罗恩在身后把伞“啪”的一声收了，“你要参军？”

“是的，老爷。”这个为马尔福看了二十年猎场的高大男人窘迫地低着头，“我想为英国做点什么。”

“放心，我不是来劝你的，”德拉科在一张木椅子上坐下，不适地扭了扭，“我教父，斯内普会来……你知道他是海军上将，我会让你见见他，呃，说不定你能编到他手下。”

海格有些错愕地看着他，好一会儿，才爽朗地笑出来。

“感谢您，我的老爷。但是容许我谢绝您的好意——我想去法国前线，虽然我年纪大了，比那些年轻人可都来得强壮。”

德拉科攥了攥手杖的蛇头。

“好吧，你想的话。”

回到宅邸的时候，斯内普已经等在了会客室。他今天没穿军装，又恢复了那一身黑的行头，倒让德拉科心生熟悉感。他换下湿掉的鞋裤，坐到斯内普对面。

“教父，您要去前线了吗？”

“只是去封锁，德拉科。”男人黑沉沉的眼睛望着他，像两个深不可测的黑洞，却并非难以接近。“英国的海军还不至于败给德国。”

“您不擅长撒谎，教父，”他说。斯内普挑了挑眉。

“您向来谨慎，就算胜券在握，您也不会说任何‘不会输’之类的大话。所以其实我猜……比我想象的还要严峻，是吗？”

他一口气说完，不安地看着斯内普。但男人并没急着答话，他从盘子里捏出一块巧克力曲奇，又放了下去。

“你成长得很快，德拉科。但你还是很幼稚。”他冷淡地说，“你开始为战争担忧，努力分析战况，并得出自以为是的见解。但你还是什么都不能做。”

“可是我——”

“你什么都不能做，不如什么都不要做。一心考虑好你需要做的，你的家族生意、外交关系，你的家庭。像一个马尔福那样处世。”

“可是我担心你，教父！”

他气急败坏地吼出声来，脸因为情绪波动而泛着红。

“每个人都变了，教父。爸爸病了，妈妈状态也很差，人们一个接一个地去军队……”他第一次把所有的心事暴露给别人，他知道这个男人是他如今唯一可以依赖的人，“我处理不好这些，要是爸爸……了，我会垮的。”

他不自觉地把脑袋深深埋进膝弯，喉咙有点哽咽。突然他感觉到一只手放在了他的头顶，粗糙的、烟草味的。

“你总要独立，德拉科，尽管可能有点早。”男人的声音前所未有的温和下来，“可以的话，我还是希望你不要改变……这非常强人所难，但不是办不到。”

“怎么可能，教父？”他仰起那张布满泪痕的脸，“不可能不变的。不是难，根本做不到。我们的生活天翻地覆。”

“我说的‘不变’不是这个意思，”斯内普把放在头上的手轻轻点在了他的胸口，那里镶着一枚闪亮的胸针，那两根手指避开胸针直接触及他的心跳，“是这里，德拉科。无论世道怎么变，你都不该忘掉最宝贵的那些东西，而让外物把它搅得一团乱。”

“……可我还是担心你，”青年有点被说服了，他擦了擦脸，嘟嘟囔囔道。

“我不做空口的保证，不敢说你的担忧毫无道理。”斯内普抽出自己的手帕把男孩的泪痕擦干净，“但我为重要的东西而战，一定尽我全力活下来。”

德拉科笑了笑。他见过斯内普站在战舰上的样子，在前些天的报道上，媒体对这位海军上将寄予厚望。黑白的版面让那身军装没有过大的违和感，照片上的男人眼神坚毅——他会活下来的，德拉科相信。

一周的准备很快过去，9月15日一早，客人就陆陆续续来到了马尔福庄园。仆人们忙忙碌碌地将一群猎犬带去后院，德拉科站在门口和每位来宾问好。

“德拉科，”波特从马上跳下来，快活地和他拥抱了一下。

“波特，你只需要握手就好了。”德拉科倨傲地说，嘴角却微微翘着。“我以为你不会来。谁教你骑马？”

“小天狼星，”波特说，德拉科想象自己叫教父“西弗勒斯”的样子，赶紧抖了抖。“我去里面等你？”

“废话，公爵。”

他的另外几个老朋友是一起来的，高尔、克拉布、诺特，还有……他偷瞄着那个神色皮肤的青年，对方向他走来，疏离地笑了一下，伸出手。

“布雷斯……”他犹豫地握上，“我们可以谈谈。”

“没什么好谈的，德拉科。”布雷斯抽回手，“我来只是因为拒绝了妈妈会多嘴。”

“你们怎么了？”诺特疑惑地盯着布雷斯走进大厅，高尔和克拉布跟在后头，表情也很不解。

“没怎么。欢迎你们来。”他依次和他们握了手，最后跟进大厅里。

“我们一会先用午餐，各位再睡个午觉，狩猎在下午四点开始。”他对大厅里的先生们宣布道，话音刚落，绅士们就叽叽喳喳地交谈起来。狩猎是让所有男性都能激动起来的事，哪怕这种时期。但他发现波特的表情很奇怪。

用完餐后，来宾被仆人领着去客房休息，波特在扶梯下拉住了德拉科。

“什么事？”

“刚刚一直站在你边上的，那个红头发，是谁？”波特的语气很急切。

“罗纳德·韦斯莱，我的贴身男仆。”德拉科皱起眉，“怎么了？”

“韦斯莱……”他自言自语，然后又问：“他什么时候来你家做事？”

“很小，我家的女厨师捡到的他……等等，你的意思……？”

“没错了，德拉科。他可能是我朋友的孩子。”

德拉科当然记得葬礼上那对红头发的夫妇。红发不多见，但他根本没往那个方向想。他抬头望了一眼正跑来跑去的罗恩。

“你可能搞错了。”他低声说，快步向卧室走去。


	9. Chapter 9

“你叫什么名字？”  
“罗纳德……罗纳德·韦斯莱。”  
“那么，韦斯莱，”德拉科对红头发的小孩仰起下巴，抱着臂像个小大人，“爸爸说你以后是我们家的仆人了，你正好和我一样大，我可以求爸爸让你做我的贴身仆人。”

“他四岁就在我们家了，”德拉科烦躁地解释道，“道森当时查过了伦敦所有家庭，没有一个姓韦斯莱。”  
“韦斯莱当时在法国逃亡，没有人知道他们回来了，他们一直隐姓埋名，你当然查不到。”波特盯着他，语气十分恳切，“你总要让韦斯莱知道这件事，怎么做选择是他的事。”  
“还做什么选择！”德拉科噌的站起身，往门外走去，“狩猎要开始了，出去吧。”  
他知道这根本不是选择题。罗恩肯定会回去的——在别人家做下人和回到家人身边——虽然听上去是个穷酸家庭。他清楚自己对罗恩不算好，从小到大都颐指气使，没给过几个好脸色；但罗恩跟着他十五年，比其他任何同龄人相处的时间更长，他不讨厌他。他真的不讨厌他。  
波特追上来抓住他一只胳膊，软下语气哄道：“好了好了先不提这事，你别生气。”看到德拉科别扭地慢下步子，波特眯起眼对他笑：“我很期待一会儿的狩猎。”  
“你会吗？”德拉科傲慢地哼了一下。他其实挺期待波特说“不大会”的，这样他就不是最丢人的一个了。这么说吧，他马术很好，但是射击的准头实在不行。  
“试试看吧。”波特模棱两可地说。  
仆人们把来宾的马从马厩牵到了宅子门口，德拉科远远看到自己那匹银灰色的“波莉”，立刻快步走过去，亲热地揉了揉她柔顺的鬃毛。波特骑来的马是黑色的西班牙马，鬃毛和主人一样乱糟糟的。  
“他叫汉克斯。”波特骑着马向他走过来，高高在上的视角让德拉科莫名不爽，也踩上脚蹬翻身骑到马背上。  
“你可跟紧了。”德拉科握着缰绳调整姿势，挑衅地向身边看了一眼。猎狗此时都被牵了过来，闹哄哄地嚷成一片。准备都齐全了，德拉科首先踢了下马肚子，挤到前面带着众人向猎场走去。  
一进树林，成群的猎狗越发兴奋起来，聚在马匹周围四处拱着鼻子。波特一直跟在德拉科左边，新奇地左顾右盼，不知让这位年轻马尔福家主暗暗嘲笑了几次。德拉科得意地想，照波特的性格肯定爱出风头，技巧又差劲，届时所有人的注意都在波特身上了，他偷偷摸摸地逮几只兔子就可以。他在德国受够了嘲笑了，在自己国家可要维护好形象。  
波特的表现让他大吃一惊。  
他从没见过哪个人这么适合骑在马上——德拉科自认为骑术非常不错，可波特几乎和他的马成为一体，灵活地跳跃过一丛丛灌木和倒伏的树干。他的骑法不像贵族惯有的装腔作势，更像德拉科在历史书上读到的游牧民族，打猎是他们的天性；事实上，波特的枪法也很好。继布雷斯之后，他是第二个击中猎物的。人们都围到他身边拍他的肩，连布雷斯都称赞他“干得漂亮”——他回头朝德拉科露出一个邀功的笑容，德拉科勉强勾了勾嘴角，被心底里那丝嫉妒弄得对自己犯恶心。  
波特在用自己的方式赢得认可，他本该为他高兴的。可他骗不了自己，他确实感到了嫉妒，嫉妒他的天赋——不仅仅是狩猎上的。波特的天性让他像一个发光体，尽管不懂那些拐弯抹角的社交技巧，他也能凭个人魅力吸引人们的友谊。德拉科想他不过是占了先机，在波特找不着北的时候第一个认识他，才获得他的在意和所谓的“爱”；其实波特远没必要死抱着自己，他很快会有更多更好的选择。  
德拉科连兔子都不想逮了，跟在队伍后头漫不经心地晃悠着，一心想挨完这个下午。  
夜幕降临时，精疲力尽的猎手们总算准备回程。庄园中心的草地上早就准备了篝火和棚子，用来给他们享用野味。波特对德拉科的不在状态毫无知觉，回去的路上一直兴奋地叽叽喳喳，绿眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“你不知道那只狐狸多狡猾，它钻进洞里，是谢尔曼的猎犬把它刨了出来……”  
哈，谢尔曼，连前缀都省了。德拉科心里酸溜溜的，不悦地打断他。  
“好了，波特公爵，谁都知道你技术一流——”  
“你也觉得我技术不错？”波特惊喜地看着他，“你一直不理睬我，我还以为你不这么想。”  
“你真是……”  
面对波特那张愉快的蠢脸，他突然讽刺不下去了。在对方的真挚和坦率下，他更觉得自己阴暗小气得过分。但他又自我开导：被一个你以为什么都不如你的家伙超过，是个人都会别扭的；没什么大不了。  
这么想着，他的心情明朗了一些，朝波特笑了笑。  
篝火晚宴让每个人都高兴起来，他们聚在一起朗声讨论今天的收获，波特再次陷入被每个人拉住搭话的窘境。德拉科作为东道主也忙着应酬，两个小时都没机会和波特说上话。  
罗恩一直在各个棚子里打下手。德拉科用余光瞥着他，心情复杂。他心里其实早就对波特的话信了七八分，毕竟姓韦斯莱又同是红发的概率那么小；他也明白瞒住这件事太自私了。德拉科十几年来对这个贴身男仆百般嫌弃，在对方犯错时毫不留情地挖苦，但他从未考虑过换一个。他不会说罗恩就像他的家人这种傻话，他一直以来的所作所为也没有一点这种意思——罗恩不过是他人生中不可或缺的一部分。  
下定决心一般，他支开金斯莱夫妇，像罗恩走过去。  
“少爷？”  
“韦斯莱，”德拉科的声音很低，“我有事要告诉你。”

波特终于脱身过来找到德拉科时，他和罗恩正沉默地相对站立着。波特凑到他耳边问：“你告诉他了？”  
“显而易见不是么？”德拉科偏过头，有点赌气。他知道这不是波特的错，但他现在心情很糟，忍不住拿别人当出气筒。  
“那么，罗纳德，”波特转向另一人，自然而然地用名字称呼他，“你怎么想？”  
红发青年低着头，绞着手指。  
“哦，他能怎么想？韦斯莱，你不必假惺惺的，说你想说的就得了。”他一不安就管不住自己尖牙利嘴的毛病，“我不至于因为走了个佣人就不高兴。”  
“嘿，你话说得——”  
“我不想回去。”罗恩突然开口，打断了波特的指责。他的话让剩下两人都震惊地看向他，尤其是德拉科的眼睛都快瞪出来了。  
“你、你在说什么？你疯了？”德拉科有些结巴，还有些不知所谓和欣喜。他自己都不能理解罗恩的话，为什么留下来？他被欺压得还不够吗？  
“我没疯，”罗恩的语气明显底气不足，但还是坚持说下去。“我喜欢这儿……我是说，我已经习惯了这一切。我甚至对父母完全没印象……”  
“但你的父母就在伦敦！他们找了你很久！”波特十分激动，“听着，你至少要见他们一面。”  
“呃，我当然会见他们。”罗恩向德拉科的方向瞟了一眼。  
“……是的，你可以去。现在去整理一下行李吧。”德拉科轻飘飘地说，只感到如释重负。在罗恩经过他身边离开时，他难得地对罗恩露出微笑，轻声说：“谢谢你，韦斯莱。”  
棚子里只剩下两个人后，波特叹了口气，“你好像很开心。”  
“也许吧，他毕竟跟了我这么久，连德国都一起去了。”德拉科说，喝了一小口杜松子酒。  
“韦斯莱夫妇对我有恩，我不得不这么做，”波特拉住他的手捏了捏，“你能理解吗？”  
“够了，波特。我没那么小气。”  
他对年轻公爵的小心翼翼感到好笑。波特看到他嘴角上扬便放下了心，也不继续说话，犹犹豫豫地看着他。德拉科疑惑地把眼神转向波特。  
“……呃，那，能亲你一下吗？”波特红了脸。德拉科终于没忍住，噗嗤地笑出声来。  
“这个时候我该表扬你的绅士风度了，”德拉科带着笑意，向绿眼睛的青年凑近过去，贴住那两片柔软温暖的嘴唇。  
亲完后波特把他固定在怀里，很舍不得放走他。德拉科佯装生气地打了他肩膀一下，仍然没起什么作用。  
“波特？”  
该死，波特又露出这副奇奇怪怪的表情。上次他露出这种表情是在告诉他波特前公爵的死讯前——这让德拉科不安起来。  
“你也看到了，我的骑术和枪法都不错，”波特无厘头地说。德拉科的眼皮不详地跳动起来。  
“小天狼星教会我这些，他说我父亲曾是最好的猎手，因为他在军队立过战功。”  
“波特，你别告诉我——”  
“没错，德拉科。”波特的眼里闪着异样的光，灼热又决绝，“我要和父亲一样去军队。”  
德拉科愣愣地看着他。他不能理解眼睛里的这种光——每个人都该死地有责任感，都以为战争没了自己不行，多不自量力、英雄主义……他不知所措了半分钟才渐渐冷静下来，嘴角又弯起一个惯用的尖锐弧度。  
“当然，哈利·波特，你总是这么伟大。”他恨自己的刻薄语气，但就是克制不住，“你迫不及待地证明自己有多高尚——出身贫民窟，受尽苦难，最后还想着为国争光。我要为你鼓掌了。”  
“德拉科——”  
“你以为自己是救世主吗？你是他妈的公爵，你不需要上战场，你他妈懂不懂？”他连珠炮似的吐出从不被允许说的脏话，像一只全力以赴的刺猬，“我根本不觉得你有多高尚，你就是个蠢货，你——”过于激动的情绪让他一口气没喘上来，停下来平复了一会儿。波特趁机紧紧抱住他。  
“冷静点，德拉科！我不是一时头脑发热，”他的嘴贴着德拉科的耳侧，温柔地摩挲着，“我想做点什么，但这不是全部。我现在除了你以外孤立无援，根本没办法和那些人抗衡，战争能给我带来声望。你知道的，我需要这个。”  
波特的解释让他的挣扎弱了一点，他不甘心地问：“你非要用这种手段？你今天就混熟了很多人，没必要……”  
“我要的不是混熟，德拉科。我要的是立场分明的支持，今天这些人一旦面临选择，会毫不犹豫地放弃‘没有经验的波特阵营’。”波特的手在他的腰上画圈，让他忍不住一阵战栗，不怎么坚定地伸手推拒着。“我一定要复仇……这些都是必要的。”  
“你根本不在乎你的……”  
“命吗？我不在乎。”青年的眼里飘过一丝阴翳，但很快像意识到什么一般，变成纯粹窃喜的绿色：“难道你在乎吗？”  
德拉科想说“别做梦了”，但这怎么看都不是该对即将上战场的人说的话。他也不会承认他在乎。  
“……如果你决定了的话，”最后他说，“那么，活下来。”


	10. Chapter 10

这个时代进展得就像石子坠地般越来越快——狩猎结束没过去多久，就已经没留给德拉科多少继续悠闲的机会。人们狂热的参战热情让工厂的工人短缺到前所未有的程度，已经有两个小纺织厂濒临停产，他不得不大量雇佣女工；与此同时一些电力公司趁机扩大势力，疯狂吞并其他不成气候的企业。

马尔福最大的收入来源有两个，一个是有着悠久历史的地租，另一个就是新兴的工业——任何一个明眼人都看得出后者前景远大，而前者已经快被历史的洪流淘汰。德拉科并没有多少经营经验，他空有的那一肚子理论知识也只是在纸醉金迷中学了个皮毛；按照原计划，他会跟着卢修斯去工厂学习几年积累经验，再正式接手他的财产，可现在他几乎是毫无准备地提前面对这一切。

他的电力公司已经连续两个季度亏损了。德拉科紧盯着报表上那根危险的下滑的折线，仿佛从中看到了庞大的马尔福在他手上土崩瓦解。他一个人什么都做不好……

在这个疲弊的时机上，另一家电力公司却反常地膨胀着，并毫不掩饰对马尔福的虎视眈眈——它属于汤姆·里德尔。这让德拉科感到一阵无力与惶恐，他知道那个人报复心强，但没想到这么快。他在里德尔的手腕面前就像个三岁孩子般无知。他甚至有一瞬间后悔了自己的选择——如果他在里德尔阵营的话，现在该大发横财了——他赶紧摇了摇头，把这个想法晃出去。他怎么都不愿意让马尔福仰仗别人存活。

德拉科抓着那几张薄纸片，眼神像是要在上面盯出洞来。他还能做些什么……首先要裁员，纺织厂的原料试试从波特那边……不行，波特家最近也不景气。外人看来估计都觉得马尔福家疯了，在这么明显的优势下站错边……他顾自苦恼着，没注意到道森推门走了进来。

“老爷，”这个老管家声音有些颤抖，德拉科抬头看向他。“里德尔公爵差人送了口信。”

他觉得嗓子有点发干，脑子尖锐地嗡鸣起来。

“……什么？”

“他说要找您谈谈……收购的事情。”道森艰难地说，“他希望能在明天登门拜访。”

来了。他的报复来了。

“……我知道了。”

道森离开后，他在沙发上坐了很久，桌上的茶添了一次又一次。有谁能帮他？那些“朋友”们不行，他们不敢惹里德尔。潘西家对这块没有涉及，帕金森比较倾向于让她嫁个好人家；他要找布雷斯吗？扎比尼家一只没有偏向哪边阵营，现在混得也还不错——尽管德拉科觉得自己有很大可能被讽刺一顿再被赶出来，但他还是想试试。在家族利益前，尊严这种东西已经无关紧要了。

他忍不住看了眼楼上，卢修斯的房间在那里。如果是父亲的话会怎么做？父亲永远游刃有余、处事不惊，这些问题对他来说说不定都不算问题……要去问问吗？

等意识到的时候，他已经推开了那扇主卧的门——门里一片昏暗，橙红的壁灯像木炭上的火星一般苟延残喘地亮着，他父亲就静静躺在那里，金发枯槁。

“德拉科？”卢修斯的头朝门口偏了偏，那一刻德拉科几乎想夺路而逃——太瘦了，他父亲的脸颊凹陷下去，像个干瘪的柠檬。

“父亲，”他还是朝床边走去，轻轻拉住那只消瘦的手，“您感觉怎么样？”

“不怎么样，”卢修斯勾着嘴角，病痛似乎也剥不下他的架子。“隆巴顿没和你说吗？我在恶化。”

“不，别这么说……”他的手颤抖起来，他接受不了这个，风寒怎么会要了人命？卢修斯当然不会有事，他需要的只是……好好休息，是的，总会好起来的……

“我就来看看您，”他最后说，“好好休息，爸爸，一切都很好。”

也许被他许久没有过的亲昵称呼取悦，卢修斯对他温和地笑了笑。他起身飞快地离开房间，靠在门外的墙上泣不成声。

他不能毁了马尔福，绝不能。

天知道晚上他是怎么入睡的，罗恩回家去了，没人照顾他沐浴，他甚至睡袍都没穿好；早上是被腰带上那个不平整的结硌醒的，也没有人送一杯醒早茶来。他只好摇铃叫了父亲的贴身男仆来服侍他穿衣服。

“老爷，今天要见什么客人吗？”那个和他父亲一样大的男人熟练地打好领结，有些好奇地问。

“嗯，”德拉科闷闷地应道，“可能要留他用午餐，等会帮我吩咐厨子准备一下。”

“是的，老爷。我能问问是谁吗？”

他不想回答，说出那个名字就会让他本就紧张的心又堵上几分。最后他只好说：“道森会告诉你们的，好好准备就是了。”

等待里德尔的一个小时简直度日如年——可当有仆人通报说他到了，德拉科又觉得时间快得可怕。他习惯性地理了理衣摆，向大门口走去。许久未见的男人还是老样子，挂着亲和却寡淡的微笑，而他偏偏从中看出危险来。

“公爵。”他迎上去和里德尔握手，圆滑地避开了叫名或是姓的选择。对方握住他的手熟稔地捏了捏，同时扩大了笑容，仿佛他们之间的不愉快根本不存在，仿佛他今天不是来毁了他的一样。

“很久没看到你了，很忙吗？”在沙发上坐下时，里德尔问，接过女仆递来的茶杯低头闻了闻。“没喝过的茶。”

“是刚从印度运来的新茶，”他回答，同时开始弄不懂里德尔的目的——他喝着茶、普通地聊着天，像是在刻意忽略他的疏远，装作什么都没发生过的样子。这种不确定性让德拉科从头到脚紧绷绷的。

“你还没回答我的问题，最近很忙？”

他悄悄握紧了拳头。“嗯……是有点忙。”如果没有你的公司捣乱可能好点，他默默补充。

“那我猜你肯定没时间看歌剧了。”里德尔似乎颇为遗憾地说。他没等德拉科回复，漫不经心地继续说了下去。“安德鲁·劳埃德·韦伯，一个前途远大的新人，他改编的《歌剧魅影》值得一看。”

还是看不清里德尔的打算，德拉科只好跟他漫无目的地兜下去。

“我确实没时间看，不过有读过勒鲁的原作。”他说，努力回想剧情，“很……引人入胜，但似乎算不上精彩。”

“哦，歌剧要出色得多。你该去听听看它的音乐，”他顿了顿，又说：“不过既然你知道剧情就好办了。你对‘幽灵’怎么看？”

他的眉毛蹙起来，说实话他真的记得不是很清楚了，这部哥特风的小说没给他留下很深刻的印象。

“他……很爱克里斯汀，也许……但他的占有欲太强，有点扭曲。”他艰难地措辞，注意到里德尔的神情越来越微妙。他嘴角的弧度没变，眼睛却眯了起来，让那个友好的笑一下危险起来。

“你对他评价很一般。那么你怎么看他最后的选择？”

“他选择退场，将未来留给克里斯汀和拉乌尔，算是他做的一件好事了。显然他的爱是没有未来的。”

“真遗憾，伯爵。”里德尔站了起来，慢慢地踱到他身后，将手搭在他坐着的沙发靠背上。“我跟你意见相反——我认为这是他做的唯一一件错事。”

“自愿退场，多么无私，多么懦弱……依我看，我宁愿杀了克里斯汀，她是个不知感恩的小笨蛋，不是么？”里德尔边说，手边悄无声息地从椅背滑向他的背，蚂蚁啃噬般的麻痒触感顿时在全身蔓延，“他的爱可以有未来，但是她没有把握住。所以他应该让她知道，不接受他的爱只有死路一条……你觉得呢，德拉科？”

他的语调让德拉科一阵毛骨悚然。他想他理解里德尔话里的意思了，这是威胁——他就知道里德尔过来不仅仅是为了叙旧情，他每字每句都带着目的。

“德拉科，你还太年轻，容易被满口空话的毛头小子蛊惑。”那只手移到他的下巴，沿着脸部轮廓轻佻地抚摸着，“卢修斯病了，没能指导你，让你糊里糊涂地选错了阵营。他要去军队，是吗？听说还拒绝了直接当上将，要从新兵做起？”里德尔的语气渐渐满是讽刺，“可怜的德拉科，你以为他活下来的几率有多大？我倒是觉得他有智力缺陷的可能性大些。”

德拉科被那只手的动作激得浑身战栗，下巴僵硬得发酸。他的大脑尖锐地叫嚣着，感到一阵阵头晕。

“我能理解你一时糊涂，也可以原谅你，”里德尔继续用他低沉温柔的声音在他耳边诱劝，“你现在后悔还来得及……我可以和你合作，你保留大多数股份，马尔福仍然是马尔福。你是个聪明人，对吗？”

他当然知道眼下能得到里德尔的支持再好不过，几乎能保证在战时屹立不倒。可是谁知道里德尔说的“大多数股份”是多少？他要他自愿把大量股权让出去，好成为股东进一步控制马尔福的命脉。是的，马尔福还是马尔福；但只要他愿意，马尔福随时会变成里德尔。

太毒辣了，也太精明了。他表面上提出两全其美的方案，实际是威胁自己走上一条被压制的不归路。他被里德尔的手腕彻底镇住了，像被投进冰窖似的一阵阵发冷。

“……如果我不后悔呢？”他颤着嗓音问。

“那么我们就开始今天的正事，”黑发男人轻快地说。“马尔福电力公司的状况很不乐观……再占不到市场份额的话，我想很难撑多久？”他残忍地帮他分析着局势，“毕竟你看，人们现在都偏向于相信更有前景的企业。为了不继续亏本，你似乎只能拍卖公司了。”

德拉科咬着嘴唇。他清楚里德尔说的都该死的有道理，但接受他的提议约等于让马尔福彻底靠别人赖以存活，他相信这不会是卢修斯想要的，他更不想。

“抱歉，公爵。”他推开里德尔的手，压低声音好掩饰其中的颤抖，“我还不后悔自己的决定。至于收购，我认为还不到时候，也容许我拒绝。”

只要马尔福还没破产，就永远不会有被收购的一天。这座庄园在风雨中屹立了上百年，就让他相信一次这回它也能挺过去。


	11. Chapter 11

1915年12月，罕见的大雪声势浩大地从铅色的云块汹涌而下，似乎想要淹没伦敦的街道。德拉科坐在车里，诅咒着不断打滑的车轮和远得似乎没法到达的火车站。开往前线的火车将在一小时后出发，而他还有近乎一半的路程。

又一批新兵将乘坐这班火车去往多佛，再从那里搭船跨过四十四公里的多佛海峡，踏上法国硝烟四起的土地。波特就在这一批新兵里。

德拉科从没有送谁上过战场——斯内普是上将，他早就单独搭乘专车去了斯卡帕弗洛港，目前传来的消息是一切如常，正如教父说的，英国舰队像只看门狗似的紧紧封锁住德国的海域，让德国海军形同虚设。塞德里克在那天宅邸前的告别后刻意隐瞒了他去前线的日期，至今德拉科都不知道他的下落，甚至不知道他去了法国的哪里、是不是活着。

他排斥战争，因此那些和他勉强称之有交情的少爷们也受了战争的热情感染时，他全部装作不知情——但这次他避无可避了，上战场的成了波特，并且对方还特意写信告诉他他会何时离开——他为之摆上所有筹码的人即将生死未卜，这比他自己上战场都让人紧张。

“见鬼，”德拉科忍不住把心里所想骂了出来，一把拉开车门跳了出去，一瞬间铺天盖地的雪片扑向他的脸让他几乎睁不开眼。他无视司机惊慌的呼唤，裹紧大衣一脚深一脚浅地踏进厚实的雪地里去。

这可真是奇事，他想。往常连地上有积水都要嫌弃的避开的少爷如今在堪比俄罗斯的大雪里艰难前行，丝毫不顾及自己的鹿皮绒靴子会被雪水打湿。但更奇异的是还有一大批他这样娇生惯养的公子哥儿前仆后继地奔赴战场，在泥灰和尸体里摸爬滚打，抛开所有根深蒂固的优越感和穷人、罪犯、数不清的平民子弟们混在一起。世界真是充满荒谬。

就当他以为自己要死在路上的时候，白茫茫的雪幕里总算隐约显现出火车站那座钟塔灰色的轮廓来。他咬了咬牙，加快了步伐。

进去站台时就像进入了另一个世界：外面还是一片寂静冰冷的空白，仿佛世上所有的人都人间蒸发；里面却熙熙攘攘，人群涌动着、喧嚣着，说话间的热气似乎将雪花都融化成满天的雾气。德拉科被这热腾腾的生气震在了原地，有点不敢挤进这样的盛况里去。

“德拉科，”他的肩膀被拍了一下，波特不知何时站在了他面前。他穿着土黄色的军装，脸颊冻得通红，再配上亮闪闪的绿色眼睛，看上去简直叫人发笑。但德拉科完全笑不出来，他甚至话也说不出口，只是怔怔地盯着他。

“我就知道你会来。”波特继续说，他的语气满含掩饰不住的雀跃，说话时喷出的热汽让他的眼镜起了雾，于是他干脆摘下来，凝视着德拉科。“我没告诉别人，他们太担心了反而会让我不自在。如果你也不来我今天恐怕就有点惨了。”

德拉科慢慢地拉下围巾，露出冻得僵硬的脸来。他沉默片刻，嘴角扯了个勉强的弧度：“你觉得我不会担心吗？”

波特愣了愣，然后笑了。

“你当然会，”他的声音温柔下来，“但我最想见你。”

“别误会了，波特。你明白我担心的不是这个，”他皱起眉，近乎赌气地说。“你死了我也完蛋了，懂吗？”

“嗯，”对方似乎并没因为他的话感到沮丧，或者说根本没听进去。他脱下手套，将湿漉漉热乎乎的手贴在德拉科双颊上。“你冻坏了吧。”

德拉科颤抖起来。

“你懂不懂？”他恶狠狠地甩开波特的手，“你的命不是你一个人的！你要是不明不白死在战场上，我就是死了也要先烧了你家的墓地！”

“我知道，德拉科……”波特抱住了他，头轻轻放在他肩窝上。“别担心，我知道我不能死，我身上背着很多东西——你清楚我参军的目的是什么。”

不等他回答，波特紧了紧手臂，继续说下去。“所以你别激动……你看看别人，”他的语气有点委屈，“我们就不能正常地道个别？”

德拉科环顾四周。他看到妻子吻别丈夫，儿子拥抱父亲，母亲送走儿子。没有一个人流泪，他们都在微笑，把担忧深埋心底，只显露毫无条件的支持；战士们远赴战场，留下的是一颗颗紧缩却炽热的心，他们被看不见的丝线连接着，哪怕隔着炮火，也永远知道自己并不是孤身奋战。

送别比起它表面的含义，更像是某种仪式——于是他转过头，重新正视面前的青年。

“那么哈利，”他轻轻吻了吻他，四片同样冰冷的唇瓣碰到一起又很快分开，没有任何其他人注意到。“我等你归来。”

最后绿眼睛的公爵还是和其万千普通人一起乘上了火车，他甚至来不及回头看一眼就被推搡进了车门。火车发出一声极长的鸣笛声，铁轨一阵战栗，发出被车轮碾过的哐当声。被留下的人终于崩溃了，有人蹲下身嚎啕大哭，有人徒劳地追赶起远去的车厢——德拉科在原地静静地站立了一会儿，仍然有种不真实感。那阵热烈得像一阵潮湿的雾气的气氛顷刻消失了，刚刚仿佛不见了的大雪又洋洋洒洒地昭示起存在感，落在他的金发上。

该戴帽子来的——他后知后觉地想，转身离开车站，走回原来的世界。

万幸，他在车站门口看到了自家那辆黑色的劳斯莱斯，以及在附近乱作一团的司机。那个小个子的男人看到他时露出了一个快哭出来的表情，跌跌撞撞朝他跑过来。

“老爷，您怎么自己走了？雪这么大……”

德拉科低下头，第一次对仆人感到了抱歉。

“对不起，”他低声道。过去他从不耐烦仆人们近乎琐碎的操心，但现在他理解了。心脏为另一个人担忧而紧缩的时候，感觉确实不那么好。

“请不要这么说，老爷……”司机被他突然的道歉吓了一跳，有点受宠若惊。他拉开车门，将德拉科扶上去。“是回家吗，老爷？”

德拉科望着窗外，眼里飘着飞雪。

“……不，去扎比尼庄园。”

他做好了放下身段的准备，甚至想好了一整套卖惨的说辞，却没想到扑了个空。他简直不敢认那个从扶梯上走下来迎接他的女人就是扎比尼女子爵——这个夕日光鲜亮丽的女性连妆都没化，她身上曾经停滞的时光仿佛一次性流动起来，在她下垂的眼角留下深深的皱纹。

“德拉科，”她抓住他的手，语气满是疲惫。德拉科不禁对他的朋友生起气来，如果他们还是朋友的话——他怎么能让自己的母亲憔悴成这样？

“——你一定要帮我劝劝布雷斯，他……”女子爵嗫嚅了几下，还是没把话说完，“估计只有你能劝住他了，我不知道该怎么办……”

德拉科不知道该怎么劝慰这位受伤的母亲。他想不出布雷斯还能干什么，如果是因为他花天酒地的话，他母亲早老了几十岁了，他们家不缺这些钱。难道他也要参军？德拉科差点被这个想法逗笑——他宁愿相信潘西去前线做女护士，也不信这个凡事置身事外的浪荡子会有家国责任感。

“我一定会的，”他最后只好这么承诺道。

回程时天色已经很晚，他不想回到家发现已经不剩几个醒着的仆人能给自己准备夜宵，吩咐司机走近道回去。这条路能节省大概二十分钟的路程，只是会经过那个被称作“泥沼”的巷子，被贫民窟和闹市区夹在中间，全伦敦最肮脏的勾当多半都在那里进行，是上流人通常避之若浼的地方。

远远的，他就看到了那片象征性的花花绿绿的灯光，像是闻到什么臭气似的皱起了鼻子。汽车迅速地钻进了巷子里，各式各样的喧嚷一下子把他包围在里面，让人窒息。

“老爷真不该走这儿，”司机在前边咕咕哝哝，“这里什么人都有，会脏了老爷的眼睛。这里还有鸡奸的家伙。”

“我又不下去，”德拉科不服气地反驳，实际上他也开始后悔了。这简直是地狱一样的地方。

“等等，老爷……”司机像是看到了什么，踩油门的脚松了下去。德拉科正要不满地催他，却注意到他的眼睛瞪得像两个灯泡。他的语气结巴起来：“老爷，我、我不知道自己是不是花了眼……您觉得那会不会是……扎比尼子爵？”

什么？

德拉科顺着司机的视线，在看到街边一个熟悉的身影时僵硬了大概五秒，随即想也不想地又一次跳下了车。一股劣质香水味立马钻进了他的鼻子，两个浓妆艳抹的妓女像是一直守在车门边似的凑了上来，挽住他的胳膊。他被那阵浓烈的香味冲得一阵眩晕，顾不上绅士风度，不耐烦地把她们推开。

“布雷斯·扎比尼！”他气势汹汹地走过去揪住老朋友的衣领，对方看上去很吃了一惊，甚至没第一时间撇开他的手。“你怎么跑来这种地方？”

“也许我该提醒你，你现在也在‘这种地方’。”布雷斯终于反应了过来，冷冷地哼了一声，倒也没急着推开他。他的表情渐渐染上戏谑：“小少爷，伯爵——你是怎么屈尊降贵来这里的？也来找乐子？”

“我可没这么堕落——”德拉科咬牙切齿，他嫌恶地剜了眼一直站在布雷斯身边的卷发青年，尤其重点关照了那身像烂布条一样不起什么遮蔽作用的衣服。“你知道你在干嘛吗？被人看到你的名声就完了！”

“不会的，亲爱的伯爵。这里没人认识我，就算有，他又怎么说得清自己为什么出现在这儿？”

德拉科盯着那双尽是无所谓的黑眼睛，突然感到陌生起来。

“你先跟我离开这儿，”他下定决心，拉着布雷斯就想往路边拽。那青年还想跟上来，德拉科从喉咙深处逼出一句狠厉的“滚”，把那人吓得不敢前进一步。但这次布雷斯不再无动于衷了，他用力扯开他的手，在原地站定。

“你可没权利管我，”他整了整领巾，朝卷发招了招手作势要离开。德拉科气急败坏起来，他跺着脚吼道：“你就不考虑你母亲的感受？”

这句话让青年的身形顿了顿。片刻后他转过头，瞥他的眼神称得上冰冷。

“我说了不关你的事。”

“布雷斯——”

“别这么叫我，”布雷斯的表情不耐烦起来，“我们不再是朋友了，我以为你早就清楚。现在从这个鬼地方滚开。”

德拉科气得浑身颤抖。从没有任何人叫过他滚——或者说，他从没受过这种程度的羞辱。但他又隐隐约约觉得布雷斯的性情大变和自己有关，至少从前他从没见过布雷斯对男人有兴趣……而且，不知道是不是他自作多情，这个卷发青年有着对蓝眼睛。

“——我最后对你说一遍，你再不领情，我这辈子都不会和你多说一句了，”他捏着拳头，希望使自己维持一点尊严。“离开这儿，布雷斯。”

“……为什么？”布雷斯的声音听上去真的充满疑惑，他没转身，只能看到他肩上的肌肉由于情绪紧缩起来。“我不想听我们是朋友这种鬼话。我恨朋友。”

“我也不知道为什么，我只是……该死，我只是不能看见你这样糟蹋自己。你不是个差劲的家伙，对吗？”

德拉科希冀地盯着他的后背。他衷心希望它能转过来——他两次目送他的背影消失在视野，每次都意味着有什么再也不能挽回——只有这次，他希望结局会有所不同。

良久，他听到前方传来一阵轻轻的叹息。布雷斯转过身来，无奈地微笑着。

“我真的没法拒绝你，”他极轻极慢地说，从皮夹里摸出两张钞票扔给卷发青年，跟着德拉科坐进了车里。

司机看到布雷斯上车，神情复杂地快速瞟了他一眼，低声咕哝着什么再次发动了汽车。德拉科局促地扭了扭，不敢看身边的人，只好把目光投向窗外。一片混乱脏污，没什么好看的。

“德拉科。”

“嗯？”他条件反射地回头，直直撞进那双黑色的眸子里，下意识咽了咽唾沫。布雷斯很久没叫过他名字了，他不得不承认还有点想念。“……你知道我怎么看你的，我们不可能恢复之前的关系，你懂的吧。”

他叹了口气，知道自己终究要面对这个问题。他明白自己之前消极逃避的态度不对，他必须正视布雷斯的情感，才不会让他们的关系破裂得过于彻底。

“我懂，当然。”德拉科还是移开了视线避免对视，手指纠在一起。“我……不会再把你只当朋友看待。但布雷斯，我不保证我会接受你。”

他感到自己的手被握在了手里。

“这样就够了。谢谢你，德拉科。”

一个潮湿的吻落在他的前额——试探的、而非冒犯的——此刻的他简直像一个初恋的男孩。德拉科沉默地接受了这个吻，眼睫低垂。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章本来是作为11章的补充章节，防止一章过长，但ao3似乎不能设置chapter11.5😂

汽车驶进了马尔福庄园，夜幕悄然笼罩，一切都显得自然而静谧。不管发生了什么，回家总是让人感到安慰的一件事，德拉科总算不紧绷着，轻轻叹了口气。

这不是布雷斯第一次在他家过夜，进了宅子后，德拉科也就不急着给他安排房间，而是先钻进了厨房，想抓一个没睡觉的给自己做夜宵。他饿坏了。

厨房灯火通明，这倒是出乎他意料；等看清了坐在中间的人，他更是瞪大了眼睛：“韦斯莱？”

罗恩局促地看了他一眼，似乎想叫“老爷”，嘴唇抖了抖又憋了回去。

德拉科很快发现了除了仆人以外的另两个人——韦斯莱夫妇，他在波特前公爵的葬礼上见过。他心里一沉，猜出了七八分来意。

“马尔福伯爵，”韦斯莱夫人先开了口，“我们很感谢您对我儿子这些年的照顾。”她顿了顿，朝身边的罗恩慈爱地看了一眼。“我们分开了这么多年，好不容易重聚……我没法想象还要离开他。”

德拉科只是冷哼。他知道这样无礼极了，但他根本不欢迎这对夫妇——明明算是体面人家，女主人的裙子居然还是几年前的旧款式；来了也不待在会客室，而是和一群佣人挤在后厨里。他打心眼里看不起他们。

更重要的是，他们是来从他这抢走……

不，不对——是自己从他们那儿抢走了罗恩才对。一个人总是属于家庭的，不管外面的人多重视他、善待他，终究比不上亲情的羁绊。

似乎被他的态度惊到，韦斯莱夫人没继续说话。不大的房间里气氛诡异起来，叫人喘不过气。罗恩终于从椅子里站起来，似乎再也忍不了了。

“我和伯爵单独说几句话，妈、妈妈。”罗恩说，走过来想拉德拉科的胳膊，被他一把挥开。闹别扭似的，他一个劲儿往外走，听到后面急匆匆跟上来的脚步声，心情好了一点儿。

“什么事，韦斯莱？”他停在一个听不到厨房动静的墙角，靠在立柱上面向罗恩。红发青年穿了一件白色的丝绸上衣，蓬松的红头发烫成柔软的卷发，这副样子叫他有点不适应。

罗恩看上去比他还不适应，他烦躁地扯了扯领结，好让自己脸上的温度下降一点儿。德拉科抱着臂等他开口，并没打算给他台阶下。

“我、我妈妈很想我，”罗恩没头没脑地说。德拉科挑了挑眉。

“哦，显而易见。所以你要回去做个乖宝宝？”

青年低下了头。

“我家情况不好，我没办法……”

“够了，你用不着向我解释。”德拉科打断他。他在心里唾弃自己的小心眼，就像哈利说过的，强行把他留下太自私了；他也没有这个资格。“反正你说过的话在你的穷爸妈面前一文不值——”

“嘿!”

德拉科悻悻地闭了嘴。他好像说得过分了。他开始盯着自己的鞋尖，不想看罗恩那双扭扭捏捏的愧疚的蓝眼睛。他有什么好愧疚的？

“我为我的食言很抱歉，但是我家人的情况真的很不好，我必须出一份力。我不能在他们担忧性命的时候无动于衷……我爸爸被诬陷了，回英国对他来说真的很危险。”

这是德拉科没想到的。联想到刚刚的咄咄逼人，他感觉双颊烧起来，更不敢看他了。

“呃，那就没办法了，”他干巴巴地说。“你的意思是……你们还要回法国？”

罗恩宽慰他似的笑了笑：“不，我们留下。这毕竟是家……而且，他们要帮哈利。”

“哈利？”

“啊不，是波特公爵，”他尴尬地抓了抓头发，把好不容易打理整齐的头发弄得一团乱，“我妈妈总这么叫他，我被带偏了。”

德拉科终于笑了出来，他站直身子，向罗恩靠进一步，自然而然地伸手整理起他的头发。罗恩过去负责他的穿衣打扮，对自己却马马虎虎、随随便便，他帮他做这种事的时候不算少。但这会儿罗恩却整个人僵硬在他手底下，说话也结巴起来。

“所以……我想我们是不是可以成为朋友，”他又局促地抓起了衣角，把那件丝绸上衣抓出一片褶皱，“我能不能叫你德、德拉科……？”

“想得美，”德拉科终于理顺了他的头发，满意地放开那个脑袋。“你还是个穷鬼，别套近乎了，韦斯莱。”

罗恩明显地萎靡下去。

“但是，我允许你不用叫我‘伯爵’。至于名字，你再努力吧。”他扬着下巴，语气傲慢地说道。他已经最大程度地让步了，希望这个呆瓜听得出来。

幸好，这回对方的脑子没让他失望。罗恩向他露出个有些傻气的笑：“谢谢，马尔福。”

德拉科回到厨房，考虑到他们是同一阵营，放下那些乱七八糟的偏见和韦斯莱夫妇又交谈了一会儿。韦斯莱夫妇说他们家上一代还是英国的伯爵；因为被诬陷通敌，爵位被剥夺，他们也流落到逃亡法国的境地。波特夫妇和他们本就是深度合作伙伴，在法国时也帮了他们很大的忙，所以他们听说公爵夫妇去世后，毅然决定回英国扶持哈利。

他余光瞥着罗恩和仆人们道别，鼻子还是有点发酸。他才不会让别人注意到。

送走韦斯莱一家，他才发现自己的夜宵泡汤了。他饿得要命，莫名委屈起来：他这辈子还没挨过饿呢。

“德拉科？”他闻声抬头，看见布雷斯靠在沙发上，手里端着一杯茶。“我以为你在后厨找到了一张床。”

“你怎么没睡？道森没带你去房间吗？”德拉科疑惑地走到他身边坐下，渴望地盯着摆在茶几上的点心，“我可以吃吗？”

“就是给你准备的，我听说你来了客人，猜你不会记得吃东西。”布雷斯说，“厨房里的客人——真有趣。”

德拉科心满意足地切着司康，为能再次享受到老朋友的体贴感到无比幸运。正要道谢，看到布雷斯不知何时换上了一副得人嫌的戏谑表情，每次这样就说明接下来他不会说什么好话：“我看你鼻头有点红——饿哭了？”

“去死吧，扎比尼！”他丢过去一个抱枕。道谢退散，他为自己有刚刚的念头感到诚恳的抱歉。

“不过，”布雷斯话锋一转，表情也严肃起来。“我等你是还要告诉你一件事。我在‘泥沼’看到了汤姆·里德尔。”

“你确定？”听到这个名字，德拉科每根寒毛都紧张起来。他放下叉子，毫无意义地压低声音：“他看到你了吗？”

“应该没有，那是在晚上。”布雷斯暗示了下自己的肤色，“他当时在一个巷子口那，戴着帽子。要不是我在那的时候正好有辆车的车灯照过去，我不会认出他。”

“泥沼”是所有有身份的人唯恐避之不及的地方，尤其是里德尔这样的公爵。他去那儿显然不会是为了找乐子……那么，唯一的可能只会是他在干比那更黑暗的勾当。德拉科越细想越不敢想下去，又问：“他一个人吗？”

“不，还有个男人，”布雷斯回忆着，“黑头发，个子很高，也戴着帽子我没看见脸……反正据我所知，他不是任何一个站街男孩。”

德拉科白了他一眼。

“我其实也没去过几次，”古铜色皮肤的青年尴尬地扭过了头。“我知道的就这么多，去睡了。”

德拉科现在出奇精神。他早就猜到里德尔的手段不会有多干净，但这次他那深不可测的关系网被他捕捉到了一条尾巴……他不该放过这条线索。

他叫住准备离开的布雷斯：“你干嘛告诉我这些？”

“你们不是在……交往么？”布雷斯有点咬牙切齿地说，“我想叫你提防着他一点儿。”

“你是说你在关心我还是在吃醋？”德拉科坏笑。没等他脸皮薄的朋友发作，他赶紧摆了摆手，继续说：“我已经不和他来往了。不过确实，他现在似乎在报复我……”

布雷斯睁大眼睛。

“你是说……里德尔在对付你？”他有些张口结舌，“这真是……天哪，你没事吧？”

“有事，”德拉科瘪了瘪嘴巴，尽他最大努力让眼睛亮闪闪的，“所以，布雷斯，你一定要帮我。”他可没忘今天去找他的目的。

在布雷斯担忧的眼神注视下，他咬咬牙，厚着脸皮道：“借我点钱，布雷斯。”

他怎样被布雷斯骂白眼狼骂了半个晚上暂且不提，这可比他先前预想的情况好太多了。毕竟这是他的家，要走也是布雷斯走，他得意洋洋地想。布雷斯看上去不情不愿地同意了借给他钱，数额足够支撑那些工人的工资一个季度；在这期间他必须找到摆脱里德尔垄断封锁的方法。他可以卖掉在郊外的农场，尽管那是个好地方，不是不得已他绝不会动它的心思——这样他就有了一笔比较可观的资产，可以也去吞并几个小企业好扩张实力。

德拉科在脑子里啪啪地打着算盘，竟然一点都不想睡。正准备叫人给自己倒杯茶来，才意识到自己还要再雇一个贴身男仆——又一笔开支。他懊恼地叹了口气，抱着一手的文件敲开了客房的门。

“布雷斯，你看看这个，你的经济学得比我好。”他毫不客气地把朋友从被子里拖出来，把手里的东西一股脑塞进他怀里。“坎布尔电气……你觉得照我现在的经济状况，买下它可行吗？”

“我想我不是你家的顾问，并且我刚刚在睡觉，”布雷斯的声音压抑着怒火，他向来讨厌被看到衣衫不整的样子，“还有我不打算被搅进你们斗来斗去的烂摊子里，不管是波特还是里德尔我都不想跟他混在一起！”

“你不必搅进来，你只用默默支持我就好了。”德拉科丝毫不感到愧疚，他知道自己太得寸进尺了，正像他也知道布雷斯最终不会拒绝他。“看看吧，布雷斯。明天早上我不叫你，你起来摇摇铃，我亲自把早餐送给你。”

似乎被这个提议打动了，布雷斯沉默了片刻，才不情不愿地开了口：“坎布尔基本上要破产了，还没被下手是你的运气……”

“我也这么想！”德拉科兴奋起来，志得意满地冲布雷斯笑起来，“我就知道我还是有点这方面的天赋……唔！”

布雷斯懒懒地放开了他，舔了舔嘴角。

“报酬，”他说。


	13. Chapter 13

德拉科神经质地扯了扯垂到脸边的一绺棕发，粗制布料的衬衫割得他肉疼。到了布雷斯说的地方，他谨慎地打量一圈，确定没人注意他后走了过去。

他怎么也想不到自己会来这个黑暗脏污的街道第二次，还要乔装打扮成一个平民……但是没办法，他不能轻信任何一个陌生人，何况他现在也没什么闲钱雇个私家侦探。

因为这次的穿着比较低调甚至简陋，德拉科没像上次那样很快提起妓女们的兴趣。这反而让他今天的事不好办了，他要找一个人装作不经意地打探消息，在街头上漫无目的地问东问西肯定会招致怀疑。于是他动作夸张地撩开袖子，装模作样地看起他那块宝格丽的名表。

很快，他鼻子嗅到一股呛人的香水味，不易察觉地弯了弯嘴角。上钩了。

德拉科没想到拉住他袖子的是个年轻男孩。对方看上去比他年纪还小，有着漂亮的金棕色头发和眼睛，小麦色的皮肤上有些雀斑，个子比他高点，但很瘦。他一下子慌了阵脚，甩开青年的手：“我、我不要男的。”

话一说完，他就意识到自己刚刚的表现有多蠢。他不该像个第一次来的愣头青一样——他该作出嫌弃的表情，骂“滚远点，死鸡奸的！”，就像布雷斯教他的一样。这下他要怀疑他了，这帮人的圈子就是个情报交易中心，这件事不要半天就能人尽皆知。

德拉科默默祈祷着自己被描述的时候不要太像“德拉科·马尔福”。他真该戴个假胡子。

那青年对他笑了笑：“您看上去不反感同性，先生。您看起来更像没试过——我保证我会让您满意。或者，您更喜欢当下面的那个……？”

他一边说，一边再次凑近德拉科，手沿着他的腰线缓缓地、颇具暗示性地向上爬去。德拉科触电似的颤了颤，条件反射地要推开他——但突然，他意识到这个青年可能知道得比那些妓女要多：他看上去熟于此事，想必待在“泥沼”的时间不会短。

他忍下了男孩的冒犯，问道：“你叫什么？”

男孩笑得更灿烂了：“您可以叫我泰迪，先生。”

德拉科强行压制着内心升腾的荒唐感和不安，跟着叫泰迪的青年拐进一条比外街更阴暗潮湿的巷子，七绕八绕地走进一幢破楼，踏上满是霉斑的楼梯。泰迪停在一扇木门前，掏出钥匙插进挂在门上的锁头。

他该让布雷斯来，他的大脑叫嚣着。

疯了，什么都疯了。他踏进那个逼仄的小房间，地板被踩踏时发出不堪重负的吱呀声，整个房间只有一桌一椅一张床。他局促极了，一心只想逃跑，一点儿都不想知道在那张脏兮兮的床上发生过什么。

“来这儿，先生。”泰迪坐在床沿朝他招了招手。德拉科很是挣扎了一番，索性心一横，走过去在另一端坐下。泰迪挪过来摸他的手：“您介意告诉我怎么称呼您吗？”

“没那个必要，”德拉科感觉自己渐渐找回了一点状态，在社交圈混迹那么多年不是白混的，如何套别人的话是他的拿手好戏。他的表现不再那么僵硬，而是试图逐渐拿回主导权。“先别急，泰迪，我想这个晚上都是我们的。”

他拨开那只不断做小动作的手，还是对叫初次见面的人的名字感到不大习惯——尽管没人知道这是不是真名。

“当然，先生。”泰迪闻言颇自然地放开了他，“那我们先聊聊？”

德拉科斟酌着用字：“你们这通常来些什么人？”

既然被当作第一次来的了，他干脆装得更无知一点。

“就是您这样的人，希望您不要觉得冒犯，大多不是什么有钱人。或者寻刺激的大学生。”

德拉科为男孩的直言不讳挑了挑眉。

“可我听说的不是这样，”他装作无意地提起，“我听说一些大人物也会光顾这里，就我知道的，那个扎比尼子爵就是这儿的常客。”他在心里默默对布雷斯道了个歉。

“哦，确实有这种事儿……但那些先生们都注意极了自己的形象，来了也没人认得出。”泰迪说，嘴角显出一抹讽意。

“其实我想问，你有没有碰到过这类人？”德拉科从大衣口袋里掏出纸笔，“事实上，我是个记者……我们最爱这些体面人的花边小料，”比如“德拉科·马尔福宴会上跳错舞步”或者“马尔福年轻家主疑似爱上平民姑娘”之类的，他咬牙切齿地想。

“你尽可能告诉我一些，会有你的好处的。”他最后说。泰迪笑眯眯地后仰身子靠到床头上，转动眼珠瞅他。

“先生，这些您该去找情报贩子，而不是找我。”

“有时候你们的话比情报贩子可信，知道的也更多，”情报贩子能收钱泄露秘密，那就也能收钱保守秘密，更何况他们可能早成了里德尔的眼线……他可不敢冒这个险。

“那您挺幸运的，”泰迪懒洋洋地说，“别看我这样，我对贵族那一套还有点了解，能看得出谁是真的穷光蛋，谁又是装的……”

他不知何时支起了身子，正慢慢凑近德拉科的脸，呼吸喷在颈窝里，又麻又痒。德拉科忍不住缩了缩。

“——不过，您是我的客人，我只管让您满意。”泰迪终于离开了一点，语气也正常起来。“我们这儿有好些走私的、卖违禁品的，您知道。据我所知有种小药丸，能让人飘飘欲仙，体面人都爱来这买。”

那绝不是里德尔——德拉科没打断他，示意泰迪继续。

“有个黑发的先生经常去找博克，一个药贩子，”听到这里，德拉科的心脏飞快地跳起来。

“长什么样子？”他听见自己问，尾音发颤。

“个子很高，留着络腮胡。”泰迪回忆，“虽然可能是假的……他的眼睛是灰色的。”

他失望地长叹一口气，倒在床头的木栅栏上。但片刻后他又猛地弹了起来，眼睛熠熠生辉，心里一片雪亮。

——黑头发、灰眼睛、高个子……是里德尔家那个男仆长！

“你说他去找谁？”

“博金·博克先生，他的店就在我碰到你的那条巷子对面。”泰迪回答，暧昧地笑了笑：“他可卖不少好东西……”

德拉科开始收拾东西。他从皮夹里掏出一叠钞票：“我该走了，你既然看出我是装的，就该知道我要你闭嘴的手段远不止这一个。希望我不会有机会用上。”

男孩怔怔地接过钞票。

“哇哦，这真是……”他咽了口唾沫，重新看向德拉科，眼神很有几分不舍。“可是您就这么走了？夜还很长，我们可以做点什么。我觉得您会更喜欢做下面的感觉，我技术很好……”

“不、不用了，我赶时间。”德拉科心虚地躲远了一点，抓起包匆匆走出这个叫他抓狂的房间。外面的空气不见得很好，但他还是深吸了一口气，才让自己晕乎乎的大脑冷静下来。

今天的经历再也不要体会第二次了，他坚决地想。

办这种事不该急于求成，现在这么晚贸然去那家药铺反而招人怀疑，还是下次再来。德拉科正了正帽子，快步走出“泥沼”，钻进等在外边的车子里。他低头看了看表，比他预计的还早上半个小时，仆人们都还没睡。真好，他一会儿想吃蛋奶酥。

回到庄园，他一挂好外套和帽子就迫不及待地钻进厨房，半路上道森看到他时尖叫起来：“老爷，您穿的是什么东西！还有您的头发——卢修斯老爷会气疯的！”

“冷静，道森，这是假发。”德拉科悻悻地拉下假发，露出蹭得乱糟糟的金发。居然把这个忘了，他免不了又要被数落一顿了。

好在道森没有纠缠，他提起另一个话题：“我今天去人事处登记了招聘广告，很快就会有新的男仆了。”

德拉科对这个暂时提不起兴趣，他敷衍着走进厨房，突然看到一个女仆从炉子前站起身，匆匆地走了出去，手里还抱着东西。他心生怀疑，叫住了她。

“布朗，你刚刚在干嘛？”他走向背影整个僵住的帮厨，心里疑虑更甚，“把你手上的东西给我看看。”

“老爷，没什么……就是我家人寄来的信……”布朗的声音几乎带上了哭腔。她根本不会撒谎，德拉科默默叹了口气。

“你为什么要烧家人的信？给我看看，快点。”他用上了命令的语气。

布朗犹犹豫豫地转过身来，圆圆的脸上布满泪痕。

“您一定不要怪罗恩……他是为了您好，老爷……”女仆抽抽搭搭地把手上的东西向他递来。德拉科还在想这跟罗恩有什么关系，却在看到信封上的名字时瞪大了眼睛。

塞德里克·迪戈里！

他一把夺过那沓信件，有一大半已经被烧得面目全非。他抬头怒视面前的女仆，哪怕她已经害怕得哭个不住也不会让他眼里的怒火熄灭半分。

“你最好解释清楚。”他阴恻恻地说。

“对不起，老爷……罗恩他叫我把这个人的信都烧掉，我没想到您今天这么早回来……”布朗不停用围裙擦着脸，“但他是为了您好，真的。他不想让有关战争的东西打扰到您……他说您最近很累，您已经受够这些事了。”

“我受没受够是我自己的事。”德拉科冷笑，转身离开厨房，冷冷地丢下一句话：“至于你，布朗小姐，明天就可以回家了。”

罗纳德·韦斯莱……他怎么这么自以为是、多管闲事？他有什么资格这么做？德拉科气得想立刻冲到韦斯莱家把他揪出来揍一顿。他快步走上扶梯，狠狠摔上房门，坐到书桌前把信摊在桌面上。

足足有十二封。而且看样子还不是第一次被烧。德拉科拼命压抑着内心的心酸感，挑出几个还没被烧掉信纸的——只剩三封了。他把它们按时间顺序摆好，抽出第一封看起来。

“德拉科，

你总是不给我回信。不过这样也好，我不用因为等你的信分心了。

军队里的日子相当不错。我知道你不信，但真的比想象中要好。没有阶级、没有身份，所有人平等地同生共死，真心相待。我记得来之前还和你说我要来混个军衔……现在想想真是太幼稚了。上了战场才知道那些虚名有多么毫无意义，我现在真心为英国而战。

反正你不回信，我说点混话也没关系了。我想念你，每次想到那个吻，我就后悔没有带一张你的照片放在口袋里。那帮家伙尽炫耀他们的妻子——我敢说你要好看一万倍。虽然我不能拿给他们炫耀就是了。

塞德里克”

他抹了一把眼泪，颤抖着直接展开最后一封。

“……

……

……

我们要转换阵地了，接下来是去索姆河。所以你不用再往这里写信，如果你有这个打算的话。

塞德里克”

他飞快地拿出纸笔，趴在桌子上口不择言地写起来。钢笔突然不出水了，他烦躁地猛划拉几下，在信纸上撕开一道黑色的破口。他愣了片刻，把信纸团成团扔进纸篓，又展开另一张。这回他冷静下来，用惯用的漂亮字体写到：

“塞德里克，

很抱歉没有给你回信。事实上你之前的信出了意外，我今天才受到。

听到你过得不错我很高兴，但还是希望你不要得意忘形了。战场很危险。

……

最后，我也想念你。望你早日归来。

你的朋友，

德拉科”

只有在写信时，双方见不到面，才会让这个高傲的金发贵族坦率起来。他将信纸细致地塞进信封封好，摇摇桌上的铃喊道森过来。

“明天一早把这个寄出去，帮我查查索姆河军营的具体地址。”他对进来的管家说道。

“是的，老爷。”道森看了眼信封上的名字，没有多问，走了出去。


	14. Chapter 14

德拉科本来是要去找罗恩算账的，只是他突然之间又很忙，忙到连去一趟波特庄园找那个瑞姆斯·卢平问问的时间都没有——是的，他甚至不知道韦斯莱们躲在了哪。

听了布雷斯的建议后，他几乎马不停蹄地去办好了对坎布尔的收购手续。但这同时意味着更多的工人和更多需要支付的薪水，如果马尔福电力还不尽快盈利的话，那这反而会加速它的灭亡。于是，作为马尔福当前的最大投资方，布雷斯也不得不被缠着留在马尔福庄园和他不分昼夜地分析情况。

“我们需要消费者的信任，”德拉科端着红茶一脸严肃，“他们都盲目跟风买里德尔的产品，让他一家独大。”

“说得轻巧。我们现在要的是确切方案。”

布雷斯的指节无意识地扣着桌面，德拉科听出了“天佑女王”的节奏，没忍住噗嗤一声笑出来。

“笑什么？”布雷斯停下了，皱着眉看他。

“好了，别严肃了布雷斯。”德拉科一边笑得发抖一边倒在他怀里，“你知道你刚刚在演奏国歌吗？”

“我有吗？”年轻的子爵窘迫极了，他把手搁在德拉科脸上遮住他的眼睛，“你才是，我们在谈你家的问题，态度端正点好不好？”

“正如你说的，我们在这干想，老百姓们也不会突然大批订购我们的产品。”德拉科不笑了，但也没从布雷斯腿上起来，而是就着躺着的姿势伸手去桌上够了块饼干，“我在想搞点什么大动作……反战演讲怎么样？”

布雷斯点点头，“表面上是政治目的，实际是经济目的。但‘反战’不行，说实话，你是我见过的唯一一个反战情绪这么严重的，民众我不知道，贵族们可都对战争充满热情。”

“是该想个更好的噱头，不管反对还是支持战争都老生常谈了，提不起多大兴趣，我们没必要凑这个热闹。”

德拉科再次陷入沉思，那块苹果馅饼被他咬得咯吱咯吱响。布雷斯在他鼻梁上弹了一下：“你的上流人修养完全没了。”

“得了吧布雷斯，我只是觉得自己在你面前做什么都不算出格了，”德拉科坏笑，他从来不知道避开别人的痛处，不如说他热衷于拿这个作为优势。他再次成功引起了他朋友的怒火。

布雷斯的表情阴晴不定了好一会儿，突然一抖膝盖，把惬意地躺在上面的马尔福家主给抖落到了地上。德拉科捂着被摔疼的脑袋迅速爬起来，龇牙咧嘴地扑向罪魁祸首：“你想死就尽管开口！”

他们的争斗结束在门口一声轻咳里。德拉科僵硬地扭过头，心想，该死，忘了是在客厅了。

道森似乎已经对管教他叛逆的老爷感到了疲惫，没有发表任何评论，只是告诉他卢平先生来了。

“瑞姆斯·卢平？”德拉科疑惑地重复了一遍。虽说他确实来得正是时候，但德拉科一时想不出对方到访的理由。

他赶紧从布雷斯身上爬下来，“让他过来吧。”

布雷斯抬头问他：“我要回避吗？”

“你最好先回房间，或者出去走走，毕竟人家不认识你。”德拉科冲他眨眨眼，“反正之后我都会告诉你。”

布雷斯满意地一笑，突然把他的脑袋揽过来亲了一下才走出去。

德拉科摸摸嘴唇，脸上有点发热。自从从“泥沼”把他带回来之后，布雷斯总是抓住一切机会占他便宜，把他风流的那一套玩得淋漓尽致。

他余光瞥见一个人走进了客厅，连忙甩了甩脑袋，邀请对方坐下。卢平还和上次在葬礼上见面时没什么两样，甚至衣服都是同一套西装。他接过红茶向女佣道了声谢，然后扭头面向德拉科。

“是这样，我来找你谈谈关于遗产的事。”

“遗产？”德拉科皱起眉头。他最近不是很喜欢听这类话题，总让他有不好的预感。

“哈利的信最近从战场上寄到了，如果他有给你写的话，你也快收到了才是。”卢平说，“你知道，我是他的顾问……我收到了这个。”

他把一个完整但看上去又脏又旧的信封放在桌上。德拉科认得这是什么。

“遗书。”

“对，士兵们都会被要求在上战场前写这个，所以我猜哈利早就写好了，效率低下的邮政局。”卢平笑了笑，发现他对英国邮政的讽刺没有引起共鸣，只好尴尬地耸了耸肩。“我要找你就是为了这个：哈利把波特家一半的财产留给了你。”

德拉科不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“一、一半，”他喃喃道，“他……他是不是……”

疯了？但他在这么大的利益下实在说不出口。他只能用发颤的手指拿起那封信，“我可以看看吗？”

“当然。”

他打开信封，抽出那张因为波折而黄脆的纸张。

“我对英国胜利的未来充满希望，并为我能为这胜利出一份力感到由衷的自豪。我的父亲就曾是出色的士兵，尽管他并不是死在战场上，我也会永远把他当作英雄和榜样。  
但如果，我没有亲眼见证这一胜利的幸运，成为为国捐躯的千万人之一，我有必要为那些我在意的人安排好一切。如果我战死，将我名下财产的四分之一留给赫敏·简·格兰杰，她和她的母亲值得更好的生活；四分之一留给亚瑟·韦斯莱及其一家，感谢他们的帮助；波特庄园留给我的教父西里斯·布莱克。剩下的二分之一留给德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福 伯爵，我承诺和他站在同一阵营，如果我不负责任地战死了，希望这些能够起到帮助。”

“格式不够正式，但因为有军队的盖章，仍具有法律效力。”卢平补充。

德拉科的脑子里响起车轱辘转动、兼以密集的马蹄踏过石板的声音，好像英国还没有实行君主立宪时，国王的仪仗队路过伦敦市中心的街道。

他当然知道写遗书只是上前线的惯例。但当这遗书送到手上，并且还好巧不巧和他有关时，他突然承受不了这份重量。

“我知道了，”他听见自己说，声音冷静得异常。“你介意我失陪吗？我想去确认一件事。”

“当然不，我也要走了。”卢平从沙发上站起来，“之后我会去统计波特家产业的具体数额，得到结果了再通知你，伯爵。”

“好的，我让司机送你回去。——对了，希望你告知我韦斯莱一家的住址？”

德拉科把遗书还给卢平，快步走出客厅，吩咐道森去叫人备车，随后走向房子外边。天正热着，白炽的阳光亮得刺眼。但德拉科伞都不打就冲进阳光里去，径直沿着小路跑下去。

马尔福家习惯在每天清晨去取信，所以哈利的信应该还在邮筒里——他一把抓出所有信封，急躁地一封封翻着，很快找到了他想要的那个。和遗书一样破旧，用粗铅笔歪歪扭扭地署着名——这可能是在战壕里写的。德拉科盯着信封左侧那个漆黑的指印，仿佛闻到了战火的气味。

他等不及回去，靠在邮筒边上看了起来。阳光太烈了，照在纸上反光得看不清，他背对光线蹲下来，就着身体的阴影打开信纸。无非还是那些情情爱爱的蠢话和为国奉献的豪情壮志，他一点都没受到感染。

人上了战场无非就只会写这些了，跟全是同一个人写的一样。德拉科捏着信纸，终于感到了在烈日下待久的不适，头一阵阵发晕。挣扎着站起来时更是一阵天旋地转，他几乎立刻又栽了下去，头撞在邮筒的铁柱子上，疼得他眼前发黑。

他的眼泪终于流出来了。肯定是疼的，他想。

之后，他是怎么爬起来走回房子里，又怎么应付道森的大呼小叫回到房间，他已经不大记得了。有意识时他已经坐在了书桌前，头上敷着冰袋，桌面上整整齐齐展开着一张信纸。他要回信。

说实话，他已经冷静下来了。他甚至认真思考起了哈利是活下来对他更有好处还是战死的这份遗产，并得出他能比那个一根筋公爵更好地利用这笔财产的结论。但，果然……

他提笔写信。

“哈利，你要是觉得你不提只言片语，我就到你死了才知道这件事，那你就是彻头彻尾的蠢货。或者你以为，用你那可怜的一半财产就能弥补你死在外面把烂摊子留给我的过失，你也是蠢货。我还不爱你，一点都不，你要是有点追求，别想死的事，一秒都不许想。我说了，要是没看到你活着回来，你家的墓地就完了。”

德拉科写完，重新读了一遍，确认语气足够刻薄后满意地将它装进信封。他甚至没按照格式写信——反正哈利也没。

他靠在柔软的椅背上伸了个懒腰，起身拿着信走了出去。他把信递给一个走廊上的男仆，便转身朝布雷斯的房间走去。

“布雷斯，”他推开客房的门，眼里闪着异样的光，像只追逐了许久、终于让猎物筋疲力尽的豹子。“我想到噱头了。”


	15. Chapter 15

快到六月份了，马尔福庄园难得热闹起来，仆人们里里外外忙碌着，准备年轻家主二十二岁的生日。

德拉科对这个倒完全不在意，要在以前，他确实会大张旗鼓地准备一番，但现在他一心只想着会花多少钱——哦，看样子马尔福真的没落了，他悲哀地想。

但他仍然放着让仆人兴高采烈地去准备。别的不说，就为纳西莎忧愁的脸上难得出现的笑容，他也要好好对待这个生日。马尔福家愁云惨淡的气氛确实需要缓和一下了。

“老爷，您觉得这样穿怎么样？”新来的贴身男仆小心翼翼地问。他是个羞怯的青年，总是不够自信，其实干活的水平并不差。

德拉科睁开眼睛，挑剔地扯了扯那个牛血色的领结。

“这个拿掉，换条普通点的领带来。”他吩咐，“今天要去的地方不适合太高调。”

是的，他和布雷斯已经商量好了演讲的题材：从那些不顾一切奔赴战场的战士们出发，避开正面的战争话题，一心颂扬他们摒弃阶级、为国争光的伟大情怀。

“煽情路线，还是老套得不行。”布雷斯听了他的提议，饶有兴趣地眯起了眼睛，“但现在的民众确实吃这一套。还有，谁能想到一个马尔福，会说出‘放下阶级偏见’这种话呢？”

“没办法，现在的平民百姓的意见越来越有分量，里德尔专心拉工党，我们也不能忽视。”德拉科满意地翻了翻自己的讲稿，“我还打算在这之后向战场捐一批物资。”

“你有钱吗，亲爱的伯爵？”

“这些花不了多少钱，反正是做个样子，军需品缺的是数量不是质量，而且——”伯爵的蓝眼睛促狭地瞟了他一眼，“你有钱啊。”

“我快被你掏空了，德拉科！”

布雷斯咬牙切齿，一把抢过他手上的讲稿，粗鲁地翻了两页：“‘在这个时代，没有阶级、没有贫富贵贱、没有贵族和平民，每个人在国家面前都是平等的，都有一颗和战士们紧紧牵动的心……’谁帮你写的？”

“你就不能相信下是我自己？”德拉科翻了个白眼。“格兰杰写的。”

“那是谁？”

“波特的老朋友……好了你别问了。”

德拉科岔开话题。要是被布雷斯知道他和一个平民姑娘保持联系，指不定怎么笑话他。

演讲时间定在了六月十号，所以他还有时间期待一下自己的生日。

在那之前，偏离主线的海上战场上传来了一个喜忧参半的消息。

5月31日，丹麦日德兰半岛附近的海域上，英德开展了第一次大规模海战。英国成功将德国海军封死在德国港口，取得了战略上的胜利。但英军的伤亡也要惨烈得多。

听到消息时，德拉科浑身的肌肉都瞬间紧绷到了极致。他颤抖着放下手中的茶杯，叫人取来最新的报纸。确定没有看到任何有关“海军上将壮烈牺牲”的字眼后，他才松了口气。

战争悄然转入了最激烈的阶段，而他只能待在庄园里，等着总要迟来一些的消息。

他放下报纸，打算把这个消息告诉父亲——当然，隐去英军损失惨重的部分。卢修斯需要一些振奋人心的东西。

正上楼梯时，他撞上了刚从主卧出来的纳西莎。看到德拉科，纳西莎的面上浮现出微笑，然后上前摸了摸他的面颊。

“你父亲睡着了，晚点再去吧。”

“——嗯，好的，母亲。”他怔怔地接受着纳西莎许久没有的亲昵举动，“对了，关于后天的生日……”

“我帮你邀请了帕金森家。”纳西莎眨眨眼，“你们三个前段时间不大愉快，对吗？”

德拉科无奈地笑了笑。他总是什么都瞒不过他狡猾的父母亲。

不过，其实他还打算请另一个别人意想不到的人。

6月5日，马尔福庄园灯火通明，一如两年前的今天，年轻的德拉科接过他父亲的戒指的那晚上。红地毯重新铺上了冷清已久的大厅，乐队提早到场在客厅一侧做着准备。马尔福家很久没主办过大型宴会，宾客聚在一起，悄悄讨论这次声势浩大的生日宴会背后的真正用意。

其实真没什么用意，只是为了给沉重的生活制造点插曲罢了。

德拉科好笑地看着潘西和布雷斯大眼瞪小眼，隔着一个他的距离，谁也不说话。

“你们怎么还像刚到德国那会儿一样的，”他不得已地打圆场道，故意提起那段关系最好的日子，“布雷斯，你态度不好，先道歉。”

布雷斯微不可闻地哼了一声，“好了，潘西，是我不对。”

黑发的女士不买账，把头往另一边偏去。德拉科把她的头转回来。

“我的淑女，他都道歉了，原谅他吧。”他不停地眨着眼睛，“你最通情达理了，对吗？”

看到她的脸上出现一丝松动，德拉科松了口气，赶紧找了个借口脱身离开了。

他邀请了赫敏·格兰杰……那个女孩虽然是平民出身，头脑却极度聪明，从他第二次和她解除就意识到了这点。结合现在他拉拢人心的需求，和这样一个人搞好关系很有必要。但他在场内环视几周都没看到那个身影——他给她准备了礼服，按理说会来才对。他决定四处走动着再找找。

德拉科一心专注找薰衣草紫的身影，就没注意其他人；直到他被一只手抓住了后领停在原地。

“嘿，你这无礼的——教父？”

德拉科愤愤地转身，在看到那人时彻底僵住了。他结结巴巴地问道：“您、您不该在北海吗？”

“那里现在暂时不需要我看着，就回来看看。”斯内普松开他的领子，脸上没什么表情，但似乎比平常柔和一点。“生日快乐，德拉科。”

“谢谢，——呃，西弗勒斯。”他试探性地叫了他的名字——对此男人只是挑了挑眉，不置可否。“您是特意为我的生日回来的吗？”

“……”

“您可能听腻了，但我还是要说，您干得好极了。”他放松起来，语调越来越上扬。“德国海军从此形同虚设了——”

“我们失去了很多人，德拉科。”

斯内普打断了他，脸部线条紧绷起来。他不再说话，沉默地喝了口酒。

“……对不起，”德拉科无措地抓紧了衣服下摆，“我——我不是那个意思。”

“我知道。你不必说那些话安慰我，我见过的死亡很多。”

想法被看破的德拉科一瞬间有些窘迫。斯内普见他不出声，叹了口气，摸了摸他的脑袋。

“你都二十二岁了，还总像个犯错的男孩儿似的。”

“我没有——”

“礼物。”

一个盒子被塞进了德拉科怀里。一时间他不知道说什么，只好傻兮兮地抬头瞪着一身黑衣的教父。

他本来想说这段时间他是怎样在或明或暗的敌对势力间周旋、怎样为家族的未来奔波劳碌、怎样努力成长成为一个合格的家主。但在这男人平静无澜的注视下，他只想当个孩子。

“谢谢，西弗勒斯。”

立了功的海军上将分明是宴会的焦点，不一会儿他就被其他人团团围住。德拉科迫不得已地退开了点儿，他注意到教父的脸黑得吓人，大概很讨厌应付这类场合。

对不起了，教父。他调皮地冲他眨了眨眼，找机会溜了开去。

突然又有人叫他。

“马、马尔福！”

听到这个声音，德拉科顿了顿，随即双眼冒火地转过身去。

“韦斯莱。”他微笑着一步步朝站在几步远处还搞不清楚状态的红发青年走去。这想必又是纳西莎做的决定——请一家子穷鬼光临马尔福庄园，真是荒谬！

“夫人请我来的，你看样子还不知道……”他似乎终于察觉到什么，开始一步步后退。

“你真是我最忠心的朋友，不是吗韦斯莱？”德拉科把他逼到墙角，用力扯着他的领带把他拉弯下腰，几乎鼻尖抵着鼻尖。“你最好解释清楚塞德里克的事儿……”

罗恩惊惧地睁了睁眼睛，随即冷静下来，垂下了眸。

“我以为那些东西会让你烦心。”

“那是你能决定的事吗？你他妈算什么？”

他的声音陡然尖利起来，为了不引人注意刻意压低，更显得阴森森的。

“你什么都不算，韦斯莱，你过去是个佣人，现在也还是个穷鬼，你不配管我的——”

“那迪戈里就配了吗？”

罗恩一把把他推开。德拉科震惊地瞪着他，仿佛面前的是个陌生人。他还有点没反应过来，这个语气冰冷、还敢推开他的家伙，是那个唯唯诺诺的韦斯莱？

“以前我从不过问你的一切事，因为我知道我没资格——我寄人篱下，身份卑微，不该幻想不该有的东西。但迪戈里的出身不比我好，说实话，现在我发现还更差些……他凭什么可以让你青睐？因为他的脸？”

德拉科完全惊呆了。他蠕动嘴唇想说点什么，但很快被罗恩的话打断。

“我承认我做错了，我是个烂人。很快我就后悔了，但我没找到机会和布朗再说这件事。我不该嫉妒他。”

罗恩绷着嘴唇，眼神飘忽不敢看他。这么相对无言了几秒，他小声说了声“再见”就转身要离开。

“站住，”德拉科拽住了他的袖子，“你给我说清楚——你什么意思？你嫉妒什么？”

青年没有回头，另一只手在腿边紧握又松开，直白地表达着内心的挣扎。

“嫉妒他有资格爱你。”


	16. Chapter 16

台下熙熙攘攘挤满了凑热闹的老百姓。德拉科深吸一口气，对着那篇练过数十次的稿子念起来。

他穿着早就搭配好的一套低调简朴的西装，回忆着格兰杰挑剔出来的一堆细节，例如“语气要真诚又不能用力过猛”和“表情互动”。他后来总算在大厅的一个巨大的中国瓷花瓶后面找到了格兰杰，她因为不敢和别人交谈一直待在那儿没出来。被带去偏厅后，她才放松下来，开始对庄园的主人“颐指气使”。

让德拉科惊喜的是，这位贫民窟女孩儿对政治的了解和关注程度非同一般。有她的意见，他这场演讲的目的一定更容易达成。

等终于慷慨激昂地念完那篇字字违心的稿子，他小心翼翼地往台下瞄了一眼——他惊讶地发现人群早已安静下来，不少妇女甚至掏出手帕抹着眼泪。效果简直出类拔萃，他高兴起来，连忙趁热打铁地补充道：“马尔福近期将运送一批物资到法国战区，尽我们的全力支持这场战争，给战士们提供最坚实的后背……”

“马尔福先生，”一位前排的女士抬头对他喊道，她的眼角通红，双手紧紧捏着胸前的挂坠。“您觉得战争会胜利吗？人们都向我保证会的……可它现在还没结束……”

“别担心，美丽的女士，我想您有一个正在冲锋陷阵的爱人？”他看到年轻女人啜泣了一下，肯定了自己的猜测，“英国毫无疑问会胜利的。因为我们不但有勇敢的战士们，他们也有我们——英国人的团结是所向披靡的。只要我们永不放弃，至少我向你们所有人保证，马尔福不会放弃。”

很好，结尾再宣示一下马尔福的决心。他抹了把额头的汗，朝台下微笑了一下，走下了演讲台。人们疯狂地鼓着掌、吹口哨；提前安排的记者也忙着抓拍民众的热烈反响。他朝台后等着的布雷斯和格兰杰不好意思地笑了笑。“怎么样？”

“我没想到你在德国学的唬人的那套还没忘掉。”布雷斯戏谑地说，上前给了他一个拥抱。格兰杰抱着胳膊，似乎还在回忆刚刚的每个细节试图找出毛病；但最后，她也只能笑着说“干得漂亮”。

“演讲的原稿很快会登在《泰晤士报》上，其他报纸则会报道民众对这次演讲的反应。”德拉科满意地说，“我想什么时候在到哪所大学去演讲，年轻人的支持率也是很重要的——介于他们是未来的劳动力储备。”

布雷斯适时制止了他。

“先停停，小少爷，不要急功近利。”

“我又没说马上——”

“不过，”黑发青年把目光转向另一人，“可能我过去对你们的印象太刻板了——精彩的讲稿，格兰杰小姐。”

德拉科怔了怔。他惊讶地看着布雷斯，没想到他会这么坦诚地表达赞赏。要知道，他对下层阶级的鄙视比自己还要严重，今天带他来可让他做了好久心理斗争——但布雷斯坚持要盯着他的表现，不巧，格兰杰也这么说。

事实证明他还是挺值得信任的不是吗？

“我们去吃饭吧，”德拉科高兴地宣布。

但另外两人都拒绝了他的提议。布雷斯说他要去陪未婚妻，格林贝尔已经为他最近总是爽约不高兴了；格兰杰说她另有安排。德拉科得承认他翻了个白眼，他可不信谁敢约这位小姐出去约会。

总之，最后他一个人气呼呼地坐在了在Simpson's提前订好的靠窗座位上，周日主题的玫瑰花墙挡住了外面的视线，让他可以毫不顾忌地享用三人份的食物。他当然吃不完，但管他呢，他就是不肯退菜。

他正咬牙切齿地对付一块鹅肝，突然听到的熟悉声音叫他瞬间僵硬起来。低沉悦耳、带着笑意——他悄悄拨开两支花梗，朝过道望去——的确是汤姆·里德尔！

里德尔是和一个头顶半秃的男人同来的，德拉科在报纸上见过，是工党里的一个人物。侍者将他们引去靠里的包厢，那里环境相比他这种隔间更加私密。德拉科的心砰砰直跳，他升腾起一个冲动的想法：跟上去！

他默默记住了包厢号，装作去洗手间的样子，脚步一拐走向了包厢区。

他今天没做任何伪装，里德尔一出来就能发现他。但这里到处是玫瑰花墙，他可以躲在其中一面后面……

现在他后背贴着墙面，装作在看一封信的样子，耳朵注意着里面的动静。

“……我认为由你们发起税制改革……”

“……法案很快会通过……”

包厢的隔音效果不错，德拉科听了许久也只听出个模糊的大概。里德尔想撺掇工党发起税制改革……具体是怎样改则是完全没有头绪，不知道是他们没提还是德拉科没听见。他紧皱着眉头走回座位，试图从一团乱的思绪里理出一条线索来。

总体来说他和里德尔属于同一阶层，改革应该动不到他的利益头上。说不定是件好事。今天这一出倒是提醒了他另一件事，“泥沼”的那家店还没去过呢。

“马尔福伯爵？”

德拉科差点跳起来。他悄悄掐了下手背逼自己冷静下来，尽可能装作诧异地说：“里德尔公爵？——没想到能在这儿碰到你。”

“你怎么知道我在这里？”他斟酌着问。

“刚刚有人告诉我，一个金发的先生一直在我的包厢外边，我就问他去了哪里。”里德尔在他对面坐下，“居然真是你。”

“那是公爵的包厢吗？真是巧，”德拉科干笑，“有熟人给了我一封信，我就近在那看了。”

里德尔低头笑了笑，转移了话题。

“你约的人没来？”

“呃，显而易见？”

被提起这件事让他有点恼。但更让他不安的是里德尔就这么坐下了，似乎没有很快回去的打算。他要不要先离开？是不是显得他心虚了？

“居然有人会放你的鸽子，他——抱歉我擅自猜测是他——可不懂得珍惜机会。”

“事实上有两个人……”德拉科的脸有点发热，但好歹没表现出来，玻璃杯里倒映的他的脸面色如常。这是他的进步。

“两个人？让我猜猜，一个是扎比尼子爵……另一个是帕金森小姐？”

他心下一凛。扎比尼家近期在支持他，他们的动作并不很隐蔽，里德尔的话总让他思考有没有警告意味。

如果让扎比尼家也陷入险境，他真的不会原谅自己。

“是潘西和他未婚夫。要知道他们下半年就要结婚了。”他露出一个看上去很为朋友欣慰的微笑，希望自己的演技不要太蹩脚。“没想到他们已经提前有安排了，真没意思。”

里德尔沉默了片刻，问了个意想不到的问题：“那，你要和我们一起用餐吗？”

“一起？其——其实我——不会打扰到你们吗？”

“不会，本来就是朋友一起吃个饭。”里德尔站起身，朝他作了个邀请的手势。德拉科再想不出拒绝的理由，犹犹豫豫地跟上去，走进刚刚他躲在外边的包厢。包厢里只有两张隔着餐桌面对的沙发椅，他只好挨着里德尔坐下。

他和那个议员互相做了自我介绍，里德尔招来侍者为他倒了杯酒，因为他执意坚持自己已经吃饱了。说实话，他还稍微顾忌了会儿酒里会不会有什么东西——直到另外两人也喝了相同的酒。

全程德拉科都没说什么话，只是紧张地听着另两人状似平常地交谈。他试图察觉出里德尔的目的，但他实在不知道曲棍球和赛马能暗示些什么？

正当他稍微松懈，打算找个借口开溜时，一只手摸上了他的大腿。他整个人都弹了一下，又顾忌对面的议员，便向左侧投去一个惊惧的目光。里德尔面不改色，手却缓缓向里爬去，在大腿内侧摩挲着。奇怪的触感化作细小的电流在他体内流窜，他升起一阵想要喘息的欲望，赶紧咬住下唇，拉住那只手想把它扯开。

“伯爵也看赛马吗？”

秃顶的议员突然问。

“嗯……偶尔。”他回答，在张开嘴的瞬间漏出一声低喘，好在对面似乎没有注意。但旁边的人显然听见了，因为他轻笑一声，甚至开始用指尖敲打他的皮肤。

“伯爵最近很忙，想必没空把时间花在娱乐上。”

里德尔替他解释，终于把手收了回去。德拉科立即放松下来，躲闪地看了里德尔几眼。又闲扯了几句，那议员表示他要失陪一下，从桌上的木盒里取出一支雪茄走了出去。

德拉科心里挣扎了一会儿，还是开口问道：“刚刚那个……是什么？”

“你不知道吗？”

“我不知道，”他低着头挪远了一点儿，“这样很奇怪。”

“你是说我碰你这件事奇怪，还是一边和你作对一边向你示好奇怪？”

没想到对方会直白地把话摆到明面上说，德拉科怄气似的和他对视，“当然是因为你——嘿！”

里德尔扣住他的后脑把他拉近，嘴唇吻了上来，不容抗拒地往里深入。德拉科发了狠地推着，好不容易拉开一点距离又被按了回去。

“他、他要回来了！”他在接吻的间隙低声道。

“我让他出去的。”

里德尔暂时放开了他。他深棕的眸子深深看着他——德拉科突然就有点怀念，他们是怎么到这种境地的？

“汤姆，”他轻声道，脑子里闪过很多幼稚的想法，现在他极想把它们说出来。“你不能停手吗？停止和波特作对……他不是那么大的威胁不是吗？”

“你在开玩笑，德拉科。”男人的手指梳理着他的头发，温暖的指尖轻触着头皮，温存得叫人心生错觉，“我不该这么做的……但我忍不住。我看到你就总会做些蠢事……现在你离开吧，就当作今天没看到我。”

德拉科的嘴唇颤了颤。最后他听从了汤姆的话，起身走出包厢；他心知肚明，走出这扇插满玫瑰花的门扉，汤姆就不再是汤姆，他也不再是德拉科。

他们是怎么到这种境地的？


	17. Chapter 17

平静得毫无波澜的一个月过去了。或者说，将近一个月，七月就快到了。马尔福的工厂渐渐开始盈利，赚得不多，但总能缓解之前侦探都雇不起的紧张。

但德拉科不感到放松。他觉得这更像是暴风雨前的宁静，有什么东西正在酝酿着。他听说英德在不断往索姆河战区加派兵力，而那正好是塞德里克和哈利待的地方。议会还没有风声，只知道工党开了几次秘密会议，但内阁首府拒绝承认。一切都让他焦虑不安。

“先生，”琼斯——布雷斯推荐给他的“侦探”推门进来，走到他的沙发边上，顺手从桌上拿了快曲奇。德拉科皱了皱眉；虽说这个男孩生于“泥沼”，又值得布雷斯信赖，但他的礼仪实在叫人难以恭维。“我发现了点东西。”

“是什么？”他的眼睛亮起来。

“那个黑发的男人上周又去了博金·博克，我就跟进去，装作买药——我经常去，老先生不会怀疑我。我看见他拿了个红色的药瓶走，就在货架上找，没找到。那一定是一种特供的药，所以他们肯定在做见不得人的事，这是可以确定的。”

“所以那是什么？——你喜欢卖关子，这可不好，琼斯。”

“我不知道啊。”

“你不——你不知道？！”德拉科差点被茶水呛到。“那你发现了什么？”

“我不是说过了？他们在做某种见不得人的事。”

“你……”

伯爵气得说不出话。半晌，他泄气似的叹了口气，给琼斯递了一张十磅的纸币。男孩的蓝眼睛亮了亮，在他的脸颊上响亮地亲了一下。

“多谢，先生！”他笑着跑了出去。德拉科目瞪口呆地盯着大门的方向，好半天才记得抽出手帕用力擦着脸。

红色的药瓶。那就是看不清药的颜色……他有点懊恼。将近一个月了，在“泥沼”的调查没有一点进展。

正当他想在沙发上小睡一会儿，一阵恼人的电话铃响了起来。电话就在他手边，不然他绝对不会去接——“您好，马尔福。”

“是伯爵大人吗？”

“我就是。”他语气不善。

“我是HW大学的校长，很抱歉打扰您……我冒昧地问您，近期有没有时间光临本校？”那边听上去是个小心翼翼的四五十岁男人，“我们的学生最近在闹事……不是什么大事，您放心！他们受了个别学生的挑拨，坚持校领导层面有失公平，他们要求见董事长……如果您有空的话……”

德拉科长长地叹了口气——但其实他不怎么真心感到棘手。学生闹事，他当年也参与过；他还挺乐在其中的。现在才过去不到五年，他就要站在相反的一方了，这甚至让他有点跃跃欲试。

“我下午两点过去，可以吗？”他懒懒地问。这样应该还赶得上下午茶。

说实话，这仅仅是他第二次踏足这所大学，比起那些更容易带来收益的产业，他对大学确实不够上心。他特意换了身简约的西装，外套里没穿马甲，只有一件衬衫；头发也没用任何东西固定，放任那些金发蓬松地搭在额前。他相信这样会让自己看上去更年轻、更好接近一些。

所有这一切在办公室里看到闹事的学生头子时彻底破功，他挥手把其他人赶出去，随即不可置信地面向站在桌前、满脸含笑的大学生：“泰迪？”

“我真没想到，您的真实身份居然是我们学校的董事长。”比起他的吃了苍蝇似的惊愕，泰迪看起来更对这个境况感到新奇，“我们私下里都说您是个私生活混乱的秃顶。这样一看，只要您往外边一站，问题就能解决——我可不愿意找你的麻烦。”

“你是什么情况？你怎么会在那儿？”德拉科只觉得一阵头疼，他翻看校长给他的资料，“我是看见你的名字才决定先和你见面的……爱德华·瑞姆斯·卢平，你父亲知道吗？”

听到这里，泰迪，或者说爱德华，才露出不快的表情。“关他什么事，”

德拉科沉吟一声，面色十分了然——这只是个跟父亲闹矛盾的叛逆青少年。他勾起一个坏笑。

“你还在青春期吗，泰迪？”他摆出年长者的架势，上次在“泥沼”他表现得不怎么好看，今天他要全部扳回来。“所以其实你在‘泥沼’做事的全部原因，就是被爹地断了经济来源？”

说完，他还在男孩肩上拍了拍，“这样不好，真的。那不是好地方。”

泰迪不吃他这一套。

“你懂什么，你肯定对你父亲逆来顺受，从来没被冷落过。我在泥沼是因为我喜欢，那里很自由——其实大多数情况下，我是不跟人做那个的，”他停顿了一下，不怀好意地瞟了德拉科一眼，“但那天我看到你时觉得你实在很好看，就不介意了。没想到你摘掉假发更好看。”

德拉科决定不让自己被一个孩子——虽然也比他小不了多少——的话激得脸红。但他似乎没做到，因为他的耳朵热得不行。他咬着牙正要放狠话，突然想到什么，语气冷静下来。

“说真的，你和你父亲怎么回事？他是我合作伙伴之一。”

“不就是你说的那样？叛逆少年不肯回家。”

“你真的不说实话？”德拉科走到男孩面前，盯着他躲闪的眼睛。“其实我和你父亲不算很熟，但牵扯的关系还挺深……你可以信任我。”

见男孩还不说话，德拉科决定冒一个险。“哈利·波特把那一半财产留给了我。”

泰迪终于抬眼看他。他的声音既吃惊又好像不怎么吃惊，很古怪：“就是你？”

他吐了口气，坐到桌面上。德拉科开始想是不是这么大的男孩的礼仪都有问题，但他没急着说。泰迪从口袋里掏出一支烟，当着他的面点上，晃荡着小腿。

“好吧，其实我是被我爸派到那里去的。他开始不同意，但我坚持——我从小就会演戏，我妈死前是个演员，不知道你听说过没？总之，他怀疑里德尔公爵在那儿捣什么鬼。”

怎么说呢，世间总有这么巧的事。

“我上次找你也是在调查里德尔，你没看出来？”

“我猜到是，但我不确定。”泰迪说，吐了口烟。德拉科皱起鼻子。“总之我把博金·博克告诉你了，但其实那没什么用。所有来这儿干坏事的人都去博金·博克。”

德拉科看着男孩得意的笑只想掐死他。“所以其实你有更重要的情报？”

“我有点头绪，但还没确切地有什么结果。”泰迪懊恼地皱着眉，“这样吧，我发现什么了用学校的电话打电话给你——你家有电话吗？”

“当然有，”德拉科从桌上抽一张纸出来写号码，撕下一条纸条塞进他胸前的口袋里。泰迪又恢复了嬉皮笑脸：“嘿，这样就像我向你搭讪成功了。”

“别把我当姑娘，”

他们在办公室里沉默地待了一会儿。泰迪递给他一支烟：“试试？”

“我不抽烟……你怎么知道我没抽过？”

“你眉毛都拧成疙瘩了。试试嘛，烟是个好东西。”

“我不信，”德拉科说着，还是伸手把烟接了过来。泰迪在他含住滤嘴时弯下腰，让两个烟头抵在一起，点着了他的。

他试着吸了一口，被猛然上冲的烟气呛着了，剧烈咳嗽了几声，眼角渗出几滴泪。他赶紧把烟从嘴里拿开。

“什么鬼东西？”

泰迪用大笑回复他。

7月1日，索姆河流域爆发大规陆战。交战双方损失作战兵力共计134万，其中英军45万。这场战役和史称“凡尔登绞肉机”的凡尔登战役并称一战中最血腥的陆战——但这都是后话。第二天的凌晨，德拉科能做的只有守着收音机，用毯子裹住颤抖的身子，听里面从首字母报着幸存者名单。

“……阿尔弗雷德·G·富兰克林，阿尔弗雷德·J·怀特，……”  
“……哈利·G·博洛尼，哈利·T·布雷克，赫德森·S·巴洛……”

毯子里的男孩停止了颤抖。他像是被冻住了，窗外的太阳已经升到了半空，七月的阳光照在他身上，竟然让他浑身发冷。

他强撑着听到了塞德里克的名字，头一歪昏睡了过去。

醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在床上。他睁着眼睛打量了好一会儿，才发现这是他自己的天花板。他又把头向右偏去，看到了纳西莎担忧的脸。

“妈妈。”话一说出口，他就听出了自己语气里浓重的哭腔。纳西莎立刻站起来把他的脑袋搂在怀里。他使劲嗅着熟悉的香水味，第一次这么想在她面前表现出自己的无力和脆弱——他把头埋在母亲的胸前嚎啕大哭，眼球因为过多的流泪一阵阵刺痛。

“只是暂时没找到……他不一定死了，亲爱的。他可能还活着……”纳西莎温柔地梳理他的头发。她没问是谁——他的母亲总在这种时候出奇的体贴。

“妈妈，我完了——全完了，”他抽着气，控制不住自己的嘴，他想做的就是把压着他的东西都说出来，“我会被整死的——他怎么能这样对我？”

“不会的，你不会的……你是个好孩子，我们总能找到办法的。大不了我们不要这些，只要我们还在一起，对吗？”

纳西莎捧起他的脸，眼睛温柔又坚定地看着他的。“好点了吗，小龙？嗯？”

德拉科抽了抽鼻子，平复着呼吸。他的胸膛还在剧烈起伏，但他努力扯着嘴角露出一个微笑。

“好多了。谢谢你，妈妈。”

他有些话还是没说出来。其实他想念他。

卢平下午就来找他了。说实话，德拉科现在不想看见他。他只想把这些全都丢开，把自己埋在被子里好好睡一觉。说不定醒来发现今天还在6月份。那他就写封信给哈利，说他快死了，叫哈利哪怕是逃军也滚回来见他最后一面。

但他最终还是只能和卢平面对面坐在客厅，面色凝重，客厅的空气一寸寸结着冰。

“因为没有找到尸体，那份遗嘱暂时还不能生效。”最终，卢平打破了沉默。

“嗯。”

“呃……没找到尸体就还有希望，我这么认为。”

“嗯。”

看到似乎实在没有话可讲，卢平站起身来，打算告辞。他拿上帽子，穿上外套，正要走出厅门，突然听到身后传来一声低低的、类似于喃喃的话语。

“他说他要赢得所有人的认同。”

卢平眼眶一热。他克制着情绪，保持着背对的姿势，声音还是不可避免地带上些鼻音：“他是个好孩子，不是吗？一个优秀的男人。”

直到他最终离开，也没听到德拉科的回话。

“他是个混蛋。”


	18. Chapter 18

炉子里的火跳动着，德拉科蹲在一边，橙红的火光将他半边脸照得透亮，另半边隐在深深的阴影里。他面无表情地把一些东西投进火里。站在一边的红发青年十分局促，几次想张口，又被这古怪的氛围吓得闭上了嘴。

德拉科一封封地往里头丢信，等到火舌将纸片完全烧尽才放进第二封，等他的手终于空空如也，罗恩也悄悄松了口气。

“我突然不想怪你了。”德拉科说。他仍然蹲在火炉前，七月的天十分热，他的额角已经密密爬上了一层汗。“收到这些信确实挺烦人的。太烦人了。

“我真不希望你是因为这种理由原谅我……”罗恩扯了扯他的手臂想把他拉起来，“你快要中暑了。”

德拉科借着他的力摇摇晃晃地站了起来，罗恩熟练地从口袋里掏出手帕帮他擦汗。

“我要完了，韦斯莱。全部。”

他无力地说。他也不知道自己为什么要叫罗恩来，韦斯莱一家帮不上任何忙——或者说，谁也帮不上什么忙。他不过是突然发现除了他没有可以叫上的人了，至于布雷斯，他们最近要保持距离以免引起里德尔的注意。他可能只是想找个人倒倒苦水，他从来都不是个什么东西都能自己抗的人，他要受不了了。

“你、你不会的，真的，”罗恩笨手笨脚地拍着他的背。他还是和以前一样不会说话，安慰人的技巧几乎没有，德拉科认真后悔起了自己的决定。

“闭嘴吧，听我说。”他推了罗恩一把，把他推到厨房的椅子上，自己在另一把上坐下。

“如果我破产了……布雷斯他要结婚，由他来照顾我的父母不大合适。我爸爸的病受不住一点奔波，所以如果情况到了最坏的地步，你能不能……”

“当然。”

罗恩几乎立刻就回答了。德拉科突然想起两人上一次不欢而散前的对话，脸颊蓦地发起热来。他不怎么自然地看向一边。

“还有，如果……如果我父亲问起来，你就告诉他……”

他想不出什么能瞒住他那精明父亲的说辞，哀戚地叹了口气。

“你不是有波特公爵的遗产吗？那些都不足够？”

“蠢货就少插嘴，”德拉科撇嘴，“卢平说了要到死亡被确定我才能拿到遗产……等到那时我已经被整得灰都不剩了。”

罗恩沉默了一会儿。他眼神闪烁，惴惴不安地盯着德拉科，把他盯得有点儿难堪。

“干什么？”他没好气地问。

“我在想，”罗恩犹豫着说，“你为什么……不一起……到我家来？”

似乎找到了勇气，他一口气说了下去：“我家躲了别人的耳目很久，藏你们一家人不是问题！至于条件肯定是没那么好，不过我觉得现在你也没什么挑的了……你不用不好意思，马尔福家也收养了我那么久——”

他的喋喋不休被一阵笑声打断了。

德拉科笑得止不住。最初罗恩提出这个“方案”时，他的神情是迷惑不解的，似乎完全没考虑过这种可能性。但当红发青年开始情绪激动地解释时，他突然觉得，和一个天真的家伙认识也不坏。

他真的以为他会抛下马尔福不管，躲到韦斯莱那个破破烂烂的小房子里面？

“谢谢你，罗恩。”好不容易止住笑后，他说道。罗恩因为第一次被叫名字涨红了脸。“但我不能。你只要答应我照顾好我父亲，就是对我最大的帮助了。”

里德尔几乎是马不停蹄地展开了行动，德拉科已经察觉到了。他听说了那个正在被通过的新税法，其中最受人关注的一条就和他息息相关。

他早就该想到不对劲的——里德尔作为老派贵族，为什么会和代表民众利益的工党走得那么近？工党主张的新税法将农民的租金降低了好几个百分点，同时大大提高了土地税——据说是为了什么防止土地过于集中，以便更好推进工业化。

杀敌一千自损八百，这还真是里德尔会做的事。乍一看那个上调比例不是很恐怖；但设想马尔福庄园大到夸张的占地面积，更不要说在分散在其他地区的庄园和农庄……他会活活被税务拖垮，工厂的那点儿可怜的盈利根本是杯水车薪。

事到如今，他不敢再向布雷斯开口了。一是数额实在庞大到靠不了别人，二是他不想拖任何人下水。一切现在都完完全全压在他一个人的肩膀上了。神奇的是，当经历了这一连串变故后，他的心情真的没有那么大波动；他可能麻木了，或者像卢修斯曾说的那样“成长”了，总之，他相当平静地打算去面对这一切。

至少比什么都不做强。

眼下似乎只剩一个选择：卖掉庄园。但这是座历史悠久的庄园，承载着马尔福几十代的荣耀，他怎么都不愿意。而事实上，他确实还有最后一个选择——

去见里德尔。求得他的原谅，怎么都好……在家族利益面前，自尊又算得了什么？——只是在心底徘徊不去的那点背叛似的内疚感总若有似无地折磨着他。

不，他不欠哈利什么。从他擅自把他一个人留在这潭臭水里时，他们就没有关系了。

他的信几乎立刻就收到了回复，仿佛对方一直等着这一刻；这个认知让他有种被牢牢把握的不适感。里德尔的字迹仍一如既往的华丽又利落，语气也无丝毫异常。他言辞亲密地欢迎他的拜访，并极富暗示意味地提起他将在和上次相同的地方等待他的到来。

德拉科放下了回信。他拒绝了新男仆的服侍，自己脱下衣服走进了浴室里。浴缸已经放好了水，整个浴室弥漫着氤氲的水汽，他在一片雾气里看着自己在镜子里赤裸的身体。扁平、苍白、瘦弱，在他看来没有任何诱惑力。他那些盲目的自信没有了，只剩快要将他吞没的不安。

不知出于什么心态，他选择了一套十分板正的西服，将它整整齐齐地叠放在床头柜上。

让他松了一口气的是，里德尔没有像那次一样穿着睡袍，窗帘也没有拉上。还是那个已经引起他怀疑的男仆在他身后为他带上了门——里德尔坐在椅子上微笑着看向他。

“说明一下来意，马尔福伯爵？”

德拉科咬紧了嘴唇。羞耻和不安海浪一样冲刷着他的胸腔，那些话聚集在他舌尖却呼之不出。

“我……我来……”他深呼吸了一下，不断告诫自己这很正常，他需要擅长这个：灵活地转换阵营。“我来为我之前的愚蠢道歉。”

里德尔发出一阵毫不掩饰的作弄的笑声。德拉科感到脸“噌”的红了起来。

“这个时候才意识到错误是不是有点晚了？我给过你机会，伯爵。”

看啊，他好整以暇，残酷地要撕裂德拉科最后一层尊严。

“是我的错，如你所说，我被他的花言巧语给迷惑了……”他的脸还在发烫，但这回似乎不单单因为羞怯，而有种对自己的不齿。“他告诉我你很危险。”

“并且你信了。”

里德尔看上去仍是不满。但他又确实从里到外透露着愉悦——捉弄一个年轻的马尔福显然是他永不厌倦的娱乐活动。

德拉科的声音低得模糊不清。“我可以做一切事取得你的谅解。”

“你说什么？”

他也不记得自己刚刚说了什么，或者说并不想记得。那些准备好的话一说出去就耗尽他所有勇气，他没办法再说一遍了。

太蠢了，他居然真的以为里德尔会因为他毫无价值的承诺放弃那么大利益……他猛然羞愤得浑身战栗，仿佛现在才真正意识到自己站在这里的原因是场自投罗网的荒唐交易。他腿脚发软，头脑发昏，只想赶紧离开。

“……对不起，我想我来错了，”他匆匆说道就要转身，准备像上次那样落荒而逃。可这回他的肩膀被牢牢抓住了。

“你是不是把这里当作了什么驿站，想来就来想走就走？”里德尔的声音很冷。但很快，他就又恢复成了那种华丽低哑的语调：“你既然来了，总归是有什么筹码的，不是吗？”

那只冰冷的手放上了他的后颈，在他下巴和衣领之间的皮肤上缓慢游弋，他克制不住地轻颤，悄悄咬住了下嘴唇。

“但你要知道，仅仅这样不可能让我再给予你之前我提过的利益，你已经错失了。”里德尔的嘴唇抵着他耳边说，“法案也不是我能说停就停的……但我可以卖给你我产业里的一部分股票，那会给你带来相当不错的利润，”他在他耳垂上含了一下，“你觉得呢？”

德拉科僵立着，“好极了，”他说。这甚至比他想到的还好——他当然没指望里德尔愿意救下他的庄园，这起码能带来一笔足够解燃眉之急的钱，并且还能持续收益。耳廓温热麻痒的触感叫他心里发慌。

“——但能不能，能不能我明天再来？我想考虑一下，不对，我要准备一下……”他抓紧了衣服下摆。不行，他还是想拖一拖，说不定能找到更好的办法。他乞求地回头看着里德尔，对方深棕的眼睛正探究地看着他的，似乎在盘算他反悔的几率是多少。

“好吧，你明天这个时候来。”最后他松口了，走回桌边坐下，没有看他。“毕竟我也不希望在这种时候你僵硬得像块木头……明天，我想看到你主动一点儿。”

德拉科点了点头，挤出个傻兮兮的微笑，转身走了出去。

天哪，他真龌龊。他一边加速往外走着，一边唾弃道。

有时候，人要相信老天总爱开玩笑。他喜欢给你制造突如其来的噩耗，也喜欢出其不意地给你个惊喜。

回到庄园时，他难得看到纳西莎正站在客厅里。门外停着辆不认识的车，想来来了妈妈什么客人。他把帽子递给道森，兴致缺缺地跟着微笑的纳西莎走到会客室里去。沙发上坐着一对姐妹，小的那个听到了他们的动静，抬起头来，冲他露出个有点羞涩的微笑。

“……阿斯托利亚？”他试探着说，有点难以置信。格林格拉斯和他家是世交，在德拉科去德国学习的同时，和他同龄的达芙妮也去了法国的女校读书，第三年稍小的阿斯托利亚也去了。这是十多年来他们第一次见面。“那么另一个是达芙妮？”

姐姐也转过身来。她狡黠地看了妹妹一眼；“是啊，阿斯托利亚刚刚从法国回来，就嚷嚷着要来看马尔福伯爵。”

“达芙妮！”阿斯托利亚涨红了脸，又小心翼翼地瞟他。傻子才看不出来这位可爱的年轻小姐是什么心思。

纳西莎对他使了个眼色。他微笑。他不是什么任性妄为的蠢小子，当然懂得把握机会。格林格拉斯的财力几乎和全盛的马尔福相当，更何况家里只有两个未婚的女儿……如果能和其中之一缔结婚约，那么至少三分之一的财产都会作为嫁妆并入马尔福的家库。

英国的法律有时候确实不近人情，让女儿没有继承家产的资格。但他必须要说，作为既得利益者，他没法违心地说这不好。

“看到你们我真高兴，”他露出迷人的笑容，“或许你们愿意和我到庄园走走？天气很不错。”


	19. Chapter 19

战争持续了两年，协约国和同盟国之间仍未分出明显胜负，双方起初的速战速决计划沦为泡影。人们渐渐感到了疲惫，反战情绪日益高涨，推动着战场也进入相持阶段。第一批伤员就要被送回国内，德拉科打算这几天去医院打听塞德里克的消息。

但他这段时间还有许多重要的事要做。里德尔暗地里推动的那份法案还在最终过审过程。新税法牵扯到多方利益，还要经过征集、草拟、细节敲定和最终施行，在那之前德拉科要抓紧时机扩大产业规模，并尽可能地想办法缩减在册的地产——新法案很严格，想必那些前人的避税方法都不再奏效。他和卢平每天都泡在书房研究工厂收支，为减少成本焦头烂额；德拉科在仔细考虑过预算后，又收购了一批濒危企业，大规模带来高收益的同时也带来了惊人的成本，光是人力和维护费就让人看了头疼，更别提原料和机器的费用。

以及每个午后在格林格拉斯庄园度过的下午茶时间。

格林格拉斯伯爵看上去对德拉科非常有好感。丧妻以后，他似乎不再热衷于追名逐利，加之只有两个迟早嫁出去的女儿，便安安心心地回到庄园提前养老。德拉科的来访显然给了这位老先生莫大的安慰，因为女儿受的是完全的女校教育，他和达芙妮、阿斯托利亚几乎没有共同话题，而德拉科则不同，他们能在一起聊整整一个下午的赛马和曲棍球，德拉科也会谦虚地向他请教一些生意问题——他不再关注生意，不代表他不喜欢一个后辈认可自己的成就。

这天下午德拉科照例来到格林格拉斯庄园，下了车就轻车熟路地朝后花园走去。出乎意料的是伯爵和达芙妮都不在，只有阿斯托利亚一人坐在茶几边上，蔷薇花的影子静静投在她的金发和粉红的脸颊上。她听见了动静，飞快地转过身来朝德拉科羞涩地微笑。

“父亲和姐姐去了高尔家……嗯，他们让我留下来以免你扑了空。”

德拉科只是微笑着坐下，将背后的小心思看得一清二楚。这很好，说明伯爵已经很有此意了。顺利的话，他会在下个月求婚，既不显得目的性太强，又能赶在法案生效之前结婚。

“我完全不介意。前几天的话题想必你已经听得够无聊了？”

他在格林格拉斯家度过了愉快的一个下午。在他的印象里，十岁不到的阿斯托利亚是个十足腼腆的女孩儿，那时他和诺特在背后悄悄议论过，说她虽然长得可爱但是木头木脑的。在贵族提早形成的小社交圈里，向来是更加开朗的潘西和达芙妮比较受欢迎。可德拉科发现现在不一样了，前几天有伯爵在时没看出来，阿斯托利亚变得很会聊天。她关注的话题和大多数小姐们都不大一样，对时尚、舞会、八卦完全不感兴趣，反而令人吃惊地关注战争。从一位小姐口中听见战争毕竟和男士不一样，她更多地担忧战士的安危和他们的家人，这足够让德拉科对她刮目相看了。

“我和爸爸说过去前线做护士，”阿斯托利亚喝了一小口红茶，有点不好意思地笑了笑，“他和达芙妮都以为我疯了。其实比起那些打仗的人们，女人能做的也只有这些了不是吗？我想做点什么。”

“你有……认识的人在战场上吗？”

阿斯托利亚摇头。“没有，除了我堂姐的未婚夫——但说实话我还没见过他。”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，也喝了口茶。他的确没有想到一个比自己还娇生惯养的小姐会有这么无私的念头，直到前不久他还消极地逃避战争话题，而阿斯托利亚甚至想过上前线。她是个完全没有被成人世界污染的女孩儿，被保护得非常好，对世界仍然充满善意。而他却想利用这份可贵的单纯。

“阿斯托利亚，我在想，”他斟酌着开了口，“伯爵会不会介意我借用你一个下午？”

被提出邀请的女孩一下子涨红了脸，语气都有些支吾起来：“我觉得爸爸、不会介意的。”看到他挑起了眉毛，她飞快地补了一句：“我也不介意。”

“那就太好了。这周六，我叫人接你去喝下午茶？”

他当然不会因为愧疚就放弃难得的机会。但也许，他会试着真心对待她，试着喜欢上她。

周五有个重要的日子，布雷斯和格林贝尔要正式举行婚礼。婚礼的地点就在扎比尼庄园，德拉科到时，潘西正好挽着杰里德的胳膊从车里走下来。她愉快地和他打了个招呼，抛下未婚夫过来和他挤眉弄眼：“布雷斯那家伙彻底没戏了。”

德拉科大笑。“格林贝尔会把他的交友名单从头改到尾的。当心点潘西，你这样的美人以后估计是没机会见到布雷斯了。”

他们一边打趣一边共同走进大门。门梁装饰了白纱和新鲜的玫瑰，大厅更是四处点缀着绸缎和花瓣，宾客还来得不多，三三两两地站在各个角落交谈。潘西眼尖，一眼看到了刚刚从扶梯下来的布雷斯，拉着德拉科凑了过去。

“啊，你们来了。”布雷斯一脸苦相，格外凄惨地和他们拥抱，抱潘西的时间格外久了点。“原谅我，以后我再也没机会这样抱一位美丽的女士了。”

“哦，可怜的扎比尼殿下。”潘西咯咯直笑，站在不远处看着他们的杰里德一脸不忿，又不敢上前打断他们，看在德拉科眼里有趣得不行。等到布雷斯终于放开她，德拉科微笑着评价了他的结婚礼服：“酒红色领结很适合你。”

“我妈挑的，你知道她。”布雷斯压低声音朝诺特一家的方向挤了挤眼睛，“老诺特眼睛都瞪出来了。他可能没法想象男人把红色穿在身上。”

“还有潘西的短发——我听西奥说，他爸第一次见到就命令他以后不能和剪短发的女人结婚。”

三个人吃吃地笑了起来。有人在楼上喊布雷斯的名字，他抱歉地摊了摊手，又走了上去。

“你也回到你那位边上去吧。看那可怜的家伙。”德拉科说。

“不急，让他等着。我们好久没见面了。”潘西随手一挥，脸上却带着得意的神色。至少她很幸福，德拉科满意地想。

“他很爱你。”

“他当然爱我，”社交女王高傲地哼了声，表情突然严肃起来。“德拉科，我听说你最近过得……不是很顺利。”

她也知道了。德拉科叹了口气；事实上，英国社交圈也许没人不知道马尔福家陷入了危机。但他不想让潘西过多牵扯进来，帕金森家自从上一代以来就不景气，生了独女以后更是坐吃山空。

“别担心，我已经找到解决办法了。”他故作俏皮地眨了眨眼，“我想你还记得阿斯托利亚？”

潘西睁大了眼睛：“老天，她还喜欢你？”

“看样子是的。”

“所以，你打算……？”

“应该会结婚吧。”

潘西也叹了口气。“我知道我这么说很傻，因为说实话，和阿尔普斯交往的初衷也不单纯，仅仅是我幸运罢了。但我还是希望你们俩也能幸福。看，布雷斯以后……”她停下来，摇了摇头。“我一直嘲笑他，真到了这一天也挺难过的。他本来是那么自由的一个人。”

“我和布雷斯都会很高兴看到你找了个好丈夫的。”他诚恳地说，向仍然在几米外抓耳挠腮的军官偏了偏脑袋。“好了，就算他宠着你也别让他久等，我可不想马尔福被一个军官记仇。”

潘西用夹杂了甜蜜和责备的眼神瞪了他一眼，向后退了一步：“我知道你不想聊这个。不管怎样，对自己好点，德拉科！”说完这句话，她才提着裙摆快速走开了，等在那里的杰里德一下子笑开了花，伸出胳膊给她挽着。

他们三个都要结婚了。三段由利益走到一起的婚姻，以美满收场的几率有多大？他知道父亲和母亲也是因家族联姻走到的一起，而他们的婚姻向来是德拉科心目中爱情的典范。在经历了这么多之后，他仍然想，或许他还能有这点幸运。

大概过了半个小时，宾客差不多来齐了，在白绸覆盖的座椅上纷纷落座。正门大大地敞开着，红毯从临时的圣坛前一直铺到目光能触及的尽头，那辆装点了鲜花的汽车出现在红毯边，再接着，格林贝尔牵着她父亲的手躬身从汽车里迈了出来。他们踩着婚礼进行曲的节奏朝另一头的布雷斯走去。新娘的另一边是伴娘，身后两个花童帮忙提着长长的裙摆，向路过的客人撒白玫瑰花瓣。不知是场景太过神圣，还是因为头纱遮住了脸，一向被三人在背后笑话的格林贝尔都显得动人起来。德拉科发现布雷斯悄悄在背后握紧了手，西奥多站在他身侧。他拒绝了让德拉科当伴郎，至于理由……他们俩心知肚明。

德拉科的眼眶突然有点热。他一旁的潘西已经捂着嘴低声呜咽起来，好像是她根本不存在的小女儿要出嫁了似的。

婚礼正进行着，一个头发一团乱的男人就闯进大门，无视其他人的注视，急匆匆穿过整个大厅径直朝德拉科走来。所有人都目瞪口呆地盯着这个明显的不速之客。德拉科来不及反应或回忆他是谁，他就俯身到他耳边低声道：“是卢平让我来找你的。泰迪有进展了。”


	20. Chapter 20

黑发男人的力气很大，直接把德拉科从座位上拽了起来就往外拉。他一方面在意调查的成果不好挣扎，又觉得这么中途离开朋友的婚礼不大妥当，只能无助地回头朝布雷斯的方向望着。出乎他意料的是，几乎所有人都充满敌意地瞪着他——纳西莎甚至站了起来，眼睛睁得大大的。 

他花了片刻认识到他们瞪的不是自己，而是他身后的这个男人。

“西里斯·布莱克！”靠近走道的一位妇人第一个打破自男人闯入后死一样的寂静，嗓音像划破空气的一片玻璃；杜拉法伯爵夫人，向来以嘴碎和尖刻的评价“享誉”社交圈——“你怎么有脸出现在这里？”

哦——他想起来了，这个人是哈利的教父，在波特前公爵的葬礼上见过。怪不得卢平让他过来找他，德拉科想。

拽着他的人突然停了下来，德拉科一心想事情没看路，一头撞了上去。他抬头刚要抱怨，却被西里斯脸上的表情吓得没敢开口。男人的眼神阴鸷，嘴唇抿得发白。捏着他手腕的手指也在无意识用着力，他小声痛呼了一句，然而并没有被注意到。

“我没打算久留。”西里斯从牙缝里往外蹦着字。德拉科的手腕更疼了，他徒劳地甩着手试图挣脱，担心会不会留下痕迹。

“谁让你进来的？你这个——”

“我也不知道，也许布莱克这个烂到底了的姓还有点用处吧。”

丢下这句话，西里斯对着杜拉法夫人假笑了一下，不再停留地大步朝外走去。

“西里斯！”纳西莎喊了一声。被叫到的人只是顿了顿，没有回头，反而加快了脚步。德拉科跟得踉踉跄跄，脑子乱做一团。妈妈为什么认识他？如果他也是布莱克家的人，为什么他从来没听说过？为什么婚礼上的人那么看他？

直到被塞进波特家的车里，他也没想明白所以然来。西里斯关上后座车门，走到前面将门狠狠拉开又摔上，让他一瞬间有种被绑架了的错觉。

他斟酌了一会儿措辞，想到对方的粗暴行为又觉得没必要，便直接问道：“你是谁？”

男人顾自发动了车子，没理他。德拉科气得想踹座位，顾忌这辆车以后可能会是自己的，没舍得下脚。他提高了音量：“你和我妈妈是什么关系？”

过了半分钟，德拉科基本放弃了会有回应时，西里斯开了口，一出口就是道惊雷：“她是我表姐。”

他整个人怔住了，好半天才找着自己的声音：“那……那雷古勒斯舅舅？”

西里斯笑了一声。“没错，我弟弟。”

“为什么从来没人提过你？我是说……我都不知道我还有个舅舅。”

“他们会跟你提我才怪。”男人冷哼，突然猛打方向盘，德拉科一下子被甩到了车门上去。“我被布莱克除名了。”

“为什么？”他揉着撞疼的额头问。除名在布莱克这样的家族里是很严重的事，可照波特前公爵会让他做哈利教父这件事看，他不会是十恶不赦的家伙才对。

“你的问题太多了，外甥。”西里斯故意说，“这可不是你那奸诈的父亲的作风。”提到卢修斯时，他还讽刺地扯了扯嘴角，德拉科从后视镜看得一清二楚。他恨不得把驾驶座和后座的隔板拆了一拳揍到男人脸上去。

“不许你这么说我父亲！”

“话说我怎么没看见他和西——纳茜莎在一起？”西里斯状似无意地问，全然无视了他的恼火。德拉科回想起卢修斯躺在床上的模样，攥紧了拳头。他嘶着声道：“不关你的事。”

“脾气真坏。我也不想知道他在干嘛。”

之后的一整段路程，他们没再多说一句话。

车子停在波特庄园门口时已经是正午，德拉科的肚子忠实地咕噜直叫。他们跟着男仆走进客厅，看到了等在那里的卢平父子。泰迪第一次不是那种吊儿郎当的模样，正坐在他父亲对面，双手握成拳头放在膝盖上。一时德拉科也紧张起来，忘记了肚子还在饿，找了个位置坐下。倒是西里斯轻车熟路地去酒柜拿了四个杯子，给每人倒了杯红酒。

“什么情况，泰迪？”德拉科问。泰迪看了他一眼，低声说起来。

“我想办法认识了在博金博克打工的那个伙计。他是个瞎子，所以才被信任在那里做事，他和我说他母亲生病了，想回家照看她几天。我说我可以替他打那几天工，正好他和我个子差不多，博克老先生眼神也不好。”

泰迪的眼睛危险地闪了闪，德拉科开始怀疑那伙计的母亲是不是就是被他动了手脚。

“——很顺利，没人发现。我演技很好，你知道的？第三天那个人就来了，还是那个红瓶子。我注意到博克先生是直接从柜台底下给他拿的，也就是说，不在正经进货单上。

“之后我趁博克不注意溜到那里，从柜台底下的药瓶每个取了一片出来——虽然我不认识，但它们看上去就是普通的感冒药。”

“特意去那里买感冒药就足够可疑了，”德拉科说，下意识皱紧了眉头，“还有别的吗？”

“当然，不然也不会叫你过来。”男孩翻了个白眼，端起杯子喝了一口润嗓子。“喔，这个还不错！我能带一瓶回去吗？”

卢平咳了两下，“泰迪。”

“这可是二十年的赤霞珠，”西里斯拍拍卢平的肩膀，冲泰迪眨了眨眼。德拉科眉头皱得更紧了，对西里斯的印象越发差劲。虽说他很小就去了德国，而雷古勒斯在他留学期间就死于海难，在他不甚清晰的童年记忆中，这位舅舅也是个严肃可靠的人。为什么他的亲兄弟这样没个正形，而且粗俗无礼？

泰迪继续说了：“后来那伙计回来了，我就在附近蹲点，过了大概一周又等到了那个人。我就装作揽客上去缠住他，然后——顺走了他口袋里的药瓶。我找人做了一模一样的瓶子掉了包，把之前的药片装了进去，应该不会被发现。”

说完，他从口袋掏出一个棕红色的瓶子。

德拉科屏住了呼吸。“里面是什么？”

“也是感冒药。但是……并没有听说过里德尔公爵常年生病之类的传言，所以我觉得……”泰迪的眼睛很亮，“这不是给他自己用的。”

“可是我们怎么知道到底给谁用？而且这种瓶子上面什么都没有，既没有原产地、也没有销售商，根本查不到什么东西。”

“问题就出在这里。普通的感冒药却用这种拐弯抹角的方式买到，还只能来博金·博克，销售渠道自然就是黑市，那说明原产地有蹊跷。”

他站了起来，感到有些眩晕。泰迪有着远超年龄的推理能力，还能在泥沼那种地方如鱼得水、独善其身，叫他对这个才成年的男孩感到了几分恐惧。还好他是自己这边的人，不然……

“也就是说，”他慢慢地说，“你需要我去查清楚原产地。”

泰迪大笑。“德拉科，就算是你的人脉也不可能挖出博克的进货渠道的。我们不着急，我可以再蹲几天想办法偷来他的进货单——”

“我有办法。”他不悦地打断了他，被小看让他感觉很不舒服。“等我消息——你，”他转向正在倒第二杯酒的西里斯，不客气地命令道：“送我回庄园。”

西里斯眯起眼睛。“我为什么要听你的？”

“因为这里没有别人能开车，波特家的大多数佣人不是都回家了吗？”德拉科理所当然地说道。西里斯还想说什么，却被卢平开口制止了：“只有你能送他，都这种时候了就别起内讧了，西里斯。”

黑发男人脸上的肌肉抽了抽，最终还是把话咽了下去，阴恻恻地瞪了他一眼。

德拉科拼命咬着嘴唇才压下脸上胜利的微笑。

“我不信任你。”开车回去的路上，西里斯毫无征兆地说。德拉科哼了一声，懒得接嘴，他就自顾自继续说下去。

“我知道你父亲，他和里德尔是一类人，阴险狡诈、不择手段……所以我很怀疑你选择哈利的动机。卢修斯怎么会不阻止你？”

“爸爸病倒了，从七月开始。”他冷冷地回答。西里斯明显被噎了一下，有一会儿没出声。

“……这也解释不了你不和里德尔站一边的原因。”

“我觉得我没必要向你解释，但因为我们好歹是同一阵容，为了避免以后不必要的纠缠，我还是最好和你说清楚。”德拉科端着架子道。他自诩还是比这个男人要成熟、识大局的。“跟随里德尔永远会被压一头，而且他觊觎马尔福的产业，随时有被吞并的风险。我担不起这个风险，也不想看别人脸色。”

他顿了顿，“而且哈利是我回国交的第一个朋友。比起里德尔……他显然是个更没心机的人。这让我更有安全感。”

男人笑了笑，头一次拿不带敌意的眼神回头看了他一眼。“确实，哈利没什么心机。但他绝对不傻，这点我可以保证。”

“我不觉得，”

该死。他又想起那个裹在毯子里的清晨，自己是怎样惶恐地听着收音机报出一个个名字，仿佛一声声死亡倒计时——还有那些信封上的泥土和指印。

车厢陷入了沉默。今天的天气阴沉，即使午后也没有什么阳光，有些闷热。德拉科把车窗拉开，让风降下身上的燥热。视野里渐渐看到了马尔福庄园的大门，西里斯别扭起来，问他能不能自己进去。

“为什么？”

“……我不想看到纳茜莎。不对，是不想让她看见我。”

德拉科耸了耸肩，同意了。西里斯把车停在大门外，在他下去走了几步后又叫住了他。

“怎么？”

“你父亲的事，”男人将一边胳膊肘搭在车窗上，“向你道个歉。”

他挑了挑眉，有点意外。西里斯摆摆手，开始向后打方向盘准备掉头。德拉科这才拖腔拉调地给了回复：“我接受了。不过你要有点物质表示才算得上有诚意。”

车里爆发出一阵大笑——这可比他听到过的所有笑声都畅快多了。“你真是个不讨人喜欢的外甥。我珍藏的白兰地怎么样？”

“得等我试了才知道。”

说完，他转身朝坡下走去，按了按大门上的铃。看门人揉着眼睛走出来，显然刚才在睡午觉；不过德拉科可没感到愧疚的工夫。看到是他，看门人一下子清醒了，一边开锁一边问：“老爷怎么是一个人？我也没接到您要提前回来的通知。”

“有点急事——你跑一趟叫司机来接我，还有，让道森打电话请隆巴顿医生尽快过来。”


	21. Chapter 21

德拉科对对面的人有好一会儿的陌生感。

老隆巴顿去利物浦忙他老家的地产事宜，所以今天来这里的是他的独子，纳威·隆巴顿。算起来，除了去德国以前，他们只在德拉科的回归晚宴上远远见过一面。不论哪一次，在他印象里纳威都是个木讷的、小心翼翼的蠢货。小时候他没少联合其他朋友一起欺负他，而纳威也是看见他就条件反射地想躲开。

可那个目光闪躲的纳威突然不见了。他端正地坐在沙发上，冷静地和他对视，一时间德拉科都有种气势被压下去的感觉。这让他很不快。他清了清嗓子。

“隆巴顿，我要谈的事和你父亲在黑市的生意有关。你能帮什么忙？”

“从两年前起父亲就带我一起参与这些生意。所以我想，应该大部分他的工作我都可以代劳。”

可恶。

德拉科咬了咬腮帮子，咽下辛辣的回击，谨记公事要紧。他把口袋里的瓶子递过去:“我怀疑这种药的原产地有问题，也许它原先装着的就不是里面的药。你有没有头绪？”

纳威皱起眉，戴上手套接过，在手里翻看着。“什么信息都没有……这样的药瓶哪里都造得出来，贴上标签是可以伪装成药品出售的。但是里面的药很早就停止生产了。”

“这不就是很普通的感冒药？”

“你看上面的字，”纳威倒出一粒白色的药片，送到德拉科面前，“它的批号还是老一批的，英国已经采用了新药的配方……还在生产这种药的，只有……”

他思索了片刻，说道:“非洲，印度，可能还有香港。”

“那，那些地方有什么问题吗？”

“没什么大问题。只是我实在想不通一定要费心思从黑市买停产的药的必要性……这样吧，我把药拿回去化验，看看药里有什么名堂。”

“麻烦你了。”

纳威愣了一下，对他笑了笑。德拉科蹙眉道:“怎么？”

“没什么。——只是觉得，由你对我说刚刚那句话，实在很少见。你变化很大。”

“要说变化大是你才对吧。你以前不是怕我的？”

“怕你？不，其实……”纳威顿了顿，没有说下去。他将药瓶装进一个塑料袋里。“那我先回去了，一有进展再来通知你。”

时间还早，离他和阿斯托利亚约好喝下午茶的时间还有好几个小时。他打算再去打听塞德里克的消息。从第一批伤员回家以来，他一直派人在各个医院检查，始终没有塞德里克的影子。说不定他根本没有受伤，或者是轻伤，在战地就可以解决的那种。可是信也一直没收到，让德拉科难以彻底放下心来。

这天也是一无所获。他烦躁地叹了口气，吩咐司机找家就近的餐厅让他吃午饭。当然，那种什么穿着都可以随随便便进去的一类不在考虑范围之内。一般情况下，这种店是当他用餐时司机去的地方。

有不少其他家主人的谈资就是在这种场合下被自家下人无意吐出来的。

侍者刚刚为他拉开Rules的大门，一个有几分眼熟的凌乱后脑勺就映入眼帘:西里斯·布莱克，就坐在大厅最显眼的位置上。与他同桌的还有卢平父子，穿着在名流络绎不绝的餐厅显得很有几分刺眼。德拉科想立刻溜进他通常待的单间，但不巧的是泰迪比他更快:“德拉科！”

躲不过了。

他强扯出一个微笑朝三人处走去:“真巧。我会不会打扰到你们？”

“不会，就是西里斯请我们吃饭。”泰迪主人似的替他拉开椅子。他用余光观察了下一边的西里斯，暗自惊讶对方脸上没有什么抗拒的神情。

他便只得落座，无视四面八方针扎似的让他不适的视线，对侍者道:“酱鹅肝换成烟熏三文鱼，其他的按我往常的来，甜点上这周的新品。”

西里斯插嘴:“酒呢？”

“你还欠我一瓶极品白兰地不是吗？”德拉科微笑着把菜单递回给侍者，“机会难得，把它打开吧。我知道你带着。”

男人啧了一声，招来一个伙计，塞了张钞票过去吩咐他去车里取酒。泰迪不满地叫起来:“什么，你带了这么好的酒都不拿出来？”

“那是我的酒，自然是由我来请你们喝。”德拉科做作地摆了摆手，“感谢我吧。”

深香槟色的酒液汩汩倒进酒杯，连德拉科都不禁赞叹道:“这可真的不好搞到，尤其是现在这个局势。”

欣赏西里斯的臭脸让他很满意。

他边切着三文鱼，悠悠开了口:“关于药的产地，我已经有了大致的推测——”

“停，”西里斯打断他，“今天我们出来是没打算谈这些的。如果最终结果没出来，不急于现在说。”

德拉科失望透顶，本来想好好表现一下，证明自己也不是一无是处——他跟这些人有什么好聊的？

“那你们继续聊，不用管我，”他愤恨地切着芦笋，“我不说了。”

“你在闹脾气，小朋友？”

“收回你、的、话！”

“西里斯，”卢平没什么意义地阻止道，从他脸上的微笑看，也没在认真劝阻。

泰迪则是看热闹不嫌事大的样子。

德拉科后悔没有回庄园吃饭。

原先的三人开始就乡间的曲棍球比赛大聊特聊。卢修斯还是家主时，他们邑下的农民也举办过几回。但德拉科实在懒得操办这种事，他对体育竞技的兴趣不大，会和人交流也只是社交手段。因此现在他完全不参与讨论。

正专心享用主盘，出于一种莫名的直觉，他向后猛地回头，果然看到门口一个穿大衣的男人将一个火机收进口袋，鬼鬼祟祟地快步走开。

他喊来跑腿的伙计:“去追那个人，钱回来给你。快！”

伙计麻利地拔腿就追。卢平放下刀叉，严肃地问道:“怎么了？”

“无聊的记者刚刚在拍我们，”他回答，“鬼知道会被他们写成什么样。”

“你管这个做什么？让他们说呗。一个个的把名声看得多么重。”西里斯嗤笑。德拉科强忍下火气，还是小小地爆发了:“我当然在乎！谁像你一样不把家族名声当回事！”

气氛一瞬降至冰点，连泰迪都停下切肉的动作。德拉科自觉失言，可也不打算道歉，抽出餐巾擦嘴，接着站起身:“我不擅长聊天。先走了，我这份的小费和给跑腿的的钱会记在这里的账上。”

阿斯托利亚就让人舒服很多，德拉科吃着茶点想。她总会关心对方的感受，也不会给人很大压力。明明和她约会是应酬，反而比其它关系轻松得多。

他有意无意地把话题往一个方向上引。

“达芙妮没有要结婚的打算吗？我可是有很多朋友对她动心。”

阿斯托利亚笑了笑:“她啊，不想那么早结婚，说还没玩够呢。”

“也是，毕竟她那么受欢迎。”他装作顺嘴一提，“那你也是这种观念吗？”

“我？我没有那么受欢迎的。”

“你有那个资本，”他很快回复。小姐们对自己的魅力不自信时是最需要鼓励的时候。果然，阿斯托利亚的脸立刻红了。

“谢谢……你没必要奉承我的，德拉科。你才是最受欢迎的人。”

“最受欢迎的人也会有心仪人选的。”他意有所指，不打算把对方逼得太紧，便转移话题:“护士的事，伯爵还是不松口？”

她摇头，神情沮丧起来。

“很多人都因为没有及时的护理死去了……只要有足够帮忙转移的护士，死亡率会大大降低。”她抬头看了他一眼。

德拉科点点头，表示对这个话题有兴趣。

“最常见的就是伤患处的感染。送伤员回家的列车上人太多，很容易传播细菌，死掉的人就会在中途站运下去火化，我之前去看过一次……当然，没让我进去，但是有个柜子里放着从他们身上取下来的勋章、证件和照片之类的，方便亲人认领。”阿斯托利亚眼眶发红，“看着真让人难过。”

德拉科的全身却骤然开始发冷。他想到一个难以接受的可能性。

“抱歉，阿斯托利亚……你能告诉我那是哪里吗？”

“东郊……德拉科？你还好吗？”

“没事，”

他给自己添了杯茶，却因为手抖洒了少许在桌布上。

在玻璃展柜里，他看到了塞德里克·迪戈里的新兵证，旁边摆放着其他从他身上搜出的小物件。一截短短的铅笔头，一枚被子弹打歪的纽扣，一段绷带。

这就是一个怀揣出人头地梦想的青年最后剩下的东西。和其它数不清的纽扣、勋章、怀表放在一起，在灯光下闪闪发光。

“战争埋葬了多少年轻人啊。”看管的老头子走到他身边，抚摸着玻璃面感叹道。“这里有你的亲人吗，小先生？”

“……他没有亲人，我可以拿走这些吗？”他指了指那一小块。

“你要给出证明才行。”

德拉科从口袋里拿出几个信封。

他把那些物品埋在了马尔福的家族墓地里。


	22. Chapter 22

“情况比想象的严重。”

德拉科一在沙发上坐下，对面的纳威就开了口。他压下一大早就被仆人叫醒的怨气，问:“药有问题？”

“不，除了不是正在出售的型号外，药没有异常。”

“那？”

“我查过了，黑市从三年前开始走/私这种药，全部由博金博克收购。本来量非常小，没有什么引人注意的地方……但是，三年前非洲正好爆发了伤寒。”纳威停顿了一下，表情更加严肃，“我怀疑——感冒药只是幌子，需要的是来自非洲的病毒。”

“怎么可能！”德拉科控制不住地喊出了声，脸色煞白。“伤寒是传染病，怎么会有人敢用这个！而且伤寒和感冒的差别很大……不可理喻！”

“伤寒不在源生地，传染性并不强，尤其如果患者被隔离的话。至于相似，伤寒的确有发热症状，但轻易不会和流感搞混……抱歉，如果和波特前公爵的事相关，我建议你去查查他当年的医生。”

送走纳威后，德拉科马不停蹄地赶到了波特庄园。卢平和西里斯现在都住在这里，泰迪没有工作时也待在这。西里斯似乎因为之前的不愉快还不愿意和他照面，德拉科也懒得管，直接把刚才的对话原封不动地向卢平复述了一遍。

卢平看起来不愿相信。“詹姆的医生是老朋友了，我们上学时就在一块儿……不过这阵子确实没见到他的面。詹姆过世后，他就没来过了。”

“他在哪儿？我们去找他。西里斯在——”

“就我们两个去吧。如果这是真的，西里斯可能会……不太理智。”卢平苦笑了一下。

他们到路上叫了辆出租马车。自从坐惯了汽车，德拉科就格外排斥马车，哪怕路面平坦到几乎没有颠簸，他也能从狭窄的车厢或摇晃的车窗上挑出毛病来。也许汽车出租有朝一日会普及起来，那么等尘埃落定后，他可以想办法在这个市场上提前占一杯羹。

“说起来，要不是上个世纪的电动出租出了问题*，伦敦对汽车的抵触也不会那么大……”他自言自语道。

“什么？”

“没什么。那个医生和你们什么关系？”

“算是死党。他虽然胆小些，人还是老实的。”

“别这么早下定论。”

德拉科知道事实可能会对卢平造成多大的打击，但他觉得现在不是委婉的时候。

报给车夫的地址离庄园不远，走下马车，面前的是一幢不错的带院小房子。在伦敦市区，一个医生能有这样的房产已经非常显赫了。篱笆看起来最近才修过，德拉科能感到身边的卢平松了口气。他自己的心情则有些复杂，一方面感到庆幸，又不希望线索就这么断了。

栅栏门没关，他们顺着卵石路走进去，在门上敲了敲。没人应，他们又敲了几下，卢平还喊了几声，仍然毫无动静。

“可能出诊去了，”卢平说，“我们问问邻居……”

和卢平不一样，德拉科基本没有私心，他还是不甘心。如果这个人有订报纸的话，就可以从报箱剩了多少报纸看出他离开了多久。事不宜迟，他马上走到栅栏门外的邮箱，想打开看看。可是另一样东西吸引了他的注意。

“卢平，你……过来看看。”

“你看到什么了？——喔。”

邮箱上贴着的名字分明是“艾伦·佩德罗”和“阿丽塔·佩德罗”。

“怎么会……”

“还是问问吧。”德拉科难得比卢平更冷静，他进到路边的一家水果店，问老板:“先生，请问原先住在那里的彼得·佩迪鲁医生去哪儿了？”

老板有些年纪了，和他提了两遍医生才想起来是谁。“佩迪鲁医生？他三年前就搬走了。”

他心里咯噔一声，差不多确定了。往边上偷看了一眼卢平的反应，发现虽然脸色不好，他还算得上冷静。

“去了哪里？”

“那我就不知道了。他老早就联系好人，卖了房子就走啦，行李都没带多少。我还记得他走的时候坐的马车，可真是漂亮……”

老人家一回忆起来是很难停下的。德拉科刚想找借口离开，就被卢平拉住了。他问老板:“你还记得是什么样的马车吗？”

“那哪记得清，只记得和平常路上的马车不一样嘞。”

“谢谢。”卢平递过去几张钞票，“请不要和任何人提起我们来过这儿。”

他们绕到房子另一边，借房子的阴影避开耳目。

“你这么想？”

“……应该就是彼得。”

“你看起来倒不吃惊。”

“他胆子小，如果被威胁，也不难理解，”卢平叹了口气，“只是我怎么都不愿意承认。”

“要等房子现在的主人回来问问吗？”

“不用了，他们说不定就是里德尔的人。而且就算不是，照他的谨慎，不可能把彼得——佩迪鲁藏在我们能问出来的地方。”

“你说得对，”德拉科点点头，感到全身的血液都烧了起来。“那么接下来——就是收网了。”

“明天在你那儿，再开次会吧。我会搞定西里斯，你把那位隆巴顿医生也请过来。”

“好。”

德拉科原定，或者说昨晚想出的计划是，找到波特前公爵当年的药瓶，证明它们来自非洲，再找到下一次撞见里德尔的人进入博金博克的机会，人赃俱获。可是光是他自己都能感觉到这个计划漏洞百出，光是药瓶就很有可能被处理掉了。

“伤寒早已被控制了，现在的药品上不可能还有病毒残留。”

“这样的话，就算证实里德尔在用和詹姆当年一样的药，也不能说明什么。”

“不如说，他持续买这种药就是为了混淆视听……”

“光是走/私就是项罪名了吧。”泰迪插嘴。

“凭走/私你想起诉里德尔？说真的，你都不能靠这个扳倒我。”德拉科冷哼。

“没有别的办法了吗？这么好的机会……”

“办法其实还有一个，”纳威的声音有几分不确定，倒有了点德拉科熟悉的样子。“只是……”

“你说说看，”

“如果棺材腐烂时间不久的话，也许可以从附近的土里验出什么来。”

“你们想掘詹姆的墓地？”卢平皱起眉头，语气头一次有些强硬。“那绝对……不合适。”

“有什么不合适的？你觉得詹姆会在意这种事？”出乎德拉科意料地，反而是西里斯更能接受这个提议。“我没意见。不这样做的话，詹姆才是真的死不瞑目。”

“可是……”

“我有处置这座宅子的权利，莱姆斯。”

卢平沉默了。那份遗嘱是他亲自负责的，这座庄园现在确实是西里斯的所有物，尽管还不正式。可西里斯之前一直逃避这件事，因为他不肯承认哈利已经牺牲了。

“我们不会对墓地造成太大破坏的。”德拉科补充。

在墓土化验期间，他们在宅子里找到了波特前公爵的病历，无一不记载着流感和肠炎。西里斯怒火中烧。

“我会杀了那个懦夫！”

德拉科安抚道:“等里德尔被扳倒了，彼得·佩迪鲁也不会逃多久的。”

如果和化验结果不一样，这也会是一份有力的证据。接下来他们还需要里德尔三年前的进货单，尽管博金博克并不开具发票，从黑/市走/私的药物也多是有记录的。德拉科想，灾祸都到头上了，博金博克再守口如瓶，为了减刑也会把里德尔供出来。像这样一个开了多年都难以撼动的黑店店主，总会给自己留后路。

这份工作当然是交给泰迪。

“老板，你卖的可是不得了的东西，这可不比贩假药那么简单。”泰迪拿了几个盒子装作付账，笑嘻嘻地压低声音，“三年前的那批药，我们已经有定数了。如果把账本——或者其它什么你用来记录的东西交给我，你还可以装作什么都不知道。不然等警/察上门，看完你账上的东西，你这店就别想开下去了。”

几天后，纳威成功从泥土里验出了伤寒病毒。虽然离开宿主失去了活性，却因为土下阴暗潮湿，没有完全消失。

德拉科向法院提出了上诉。

由于牵扯双方都背景深厚，法院最终受理这个案件时已经是半个月之后。德拉科派人严密监视法官等人的一举一动，生怕他们向里德尔透露了口风。

尽管密探没有发现异常，可里德尔直到被传召到庭审都没有任何动作，还是让德拉科觉得古怪，难以放心。

他不敢看被告席上的里德尔。他不是证人，本来连庭审都没有来的必要，可实在放不下心。现在他后悔了。里德尔即使此时都没有失态，审判前的关押显然没敢怠慢他，穿着整洁、表情得体，和他出现在报纸上的形象别无二致。好像他只是来走个过场，这场审判根本无关痛痒。

在整个庭审中，他都没有说一个字。他也没有律师，就那么一个人站在那儿，连一些证据不足的地方都不辩解，到最后法官似乎是不得已地给他判了大大小小数十项罪名。德拉科冷汗直冒，他小心地抬了些头，就看到里德尔似乎直勾勾看着自己。这种眼神让他呼吸困难。很快就结束了，里德尔会被判死刑，没有必要害怕，他这么对自己说。“死刑”这个词在他胸口重重戳了一下，但他刻意无视掉了。

“……本庭判处汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔绞刑，一周后执行。”

宣告结束的槌声一响，德拉科站起身，第一个走出了法庭。

tbc.

*:十八世纪末伦敦尝试过电力出租车，但由于造价高昂以及事故较多很快停止生产。


	23. Chapter 23

一年后。

德拉科又站在熙熙攘攘的火车站台上。也是冬天，但今天没有下雨，天气好得像刻意为了应景似的。已经是第七列从前线回来的火车了，他注意到在欢乐的人群中，也有和自己一样连续两天都没有结果，逐渐显出焦急的。不过他并不焦虑，来这儿更像完成一项仪式，他答应过在这儿等他归来。

有不少人频频回头，更有人光明正大地打量他，和刚下火车的亲人窃窃私语。这也正常，他扳倒了最不可撼动的里德尔，同时经营着马尔福和波特两家的财产，还有个立了大功的上尉教父，现在在不列颠的名气甚至不比黑格*差。

里德尔没有死。在关押的第五天，他就消失在了牢房里，从此不知所踪。全伦敦的报童和情报贩子都没有发现过他的任何蛛丝马迹，他就这么人间蒸发了。尽管对此，德拉科并没有很吃惊。从被告知里德尔越狱起，他就没指望能找到他。

或者说他早有预感。

他没有和别人提过的是，在里德尔越狱前一天，德拉科去监狱里看过他。他当然经历了很长的心理建设——但他觉得非去不可。并不是出于内疚，他罪有应得，尽管德拉科也不能说自己完全清清白白。也不是想解释什么，他想搞垮里德尔，里德尔也在搞垮他，一场博弈而已，再多的言语也掩饰不了其本质。他只是……想去看看。里德尔那天的眼神不是憎恨，他解读不了，他要去弄清楚。

果然，被带进探监室时，里德尔看起来完全不意外。他从善如流地坐下，交叉起双腿，手在膝盖上握成松松的拳。他表现得就像个接待客人的东道主。

“我一直在等你来。”

“再晚两天你就再也等不到了。”德拉科故作冷峻地道。

“也没错。”穿着囚服的男人往后靠了靠，“那么，你来找我做什么？叙旧吗？”

“差不多吧，毕竟以后就没机会了。”

“你变得刻薄了。”

“我一直如此。”

一阵沉默后，他再次开口:“你恨我吗？”

“我的回答对你有什么意义吗？你总归是这么做了。难道你是来道歉的？”里德尔好像被逗笑了，“不过我不介意回答:不。商人之间输了就是输了，和感情无关。”

“很高兴你这么认为，不过我不是来道歉的。我的做法并无不妥，你逼我的。”

“忙着撇清自己？”

“我没——”他深吸一口气控制情绪。“我不想来说什么我们本可以不到这一步，也不是为自己开脱。”

“那你到底为何而来？”

“……我也不知道。”

这是实话。从看到里德尔的第一眼他就退缩了，即使一切已经过去，那种不安也很难消弭。还有不真实感。他真的告倒了汤姆·里德尔？就凭他？

“不如问问我的遗愿？时间紧迫，我都还没写遗嘱。啊，不过我也不剩什么东西可以写进去了。”

“我不信你没保留什么秘密财产。”

“你不打算空手而归，是不是？多狡猾的小东西——嘘，别急着反驳，我们的时间不多了。”里德尔举起一根手指，“说点好听的，让我高兴了，说不定我会给你些奖励。”

“你后悔接近我吗？”

“……不。”

“你在特意让我高兴吗？”

“不。你那些财产都不能公布，更别提写进遗嘱了。”

这四年来的苦难确实多来自这个人，但没有他，他也不可能多好过。战争不会因为少了他就不来，卢修斯不会因为没有他而痊愈，该面对的还是要面对。他本就没什么本事，他注定要接受历练的。

“如果一定会有这样一个人的话，我不后悔……那是你，汤姆。”

看守进来提醒他们探视时间到了。里德尔站起来走进了那扇门。

回过神来的时候，他的面前站着一个人。

“……哈利·波特。”

“我还在想你多久能注意到我。”绿眼睛的男人——他现在是个男人了，穿着军装的身形更加宽阔，也不像个傻小子那样容易兴奋和大呼小叫。德拉科的嘴唇有些颤抖，但没等他能说出什么，就被拉进了尘土味的怀里。

“我一直在想你。当然还有西里斯他们……不过我等会再问他们的情况。我想先好好看看你……”

哈利根本没打算让他说话，他想。他现在正被勒在怀里热吻，这样的吻他好几年都没有过了。当了几年兵的男人都会饥渴，算了，他也能理解。

“终于肯住口了，叛徒？”

拿回呼吸权后，他一把挣脱开困着自己的手臂。他居然有点想哭，去他妈的。

“等我回去我会详细解释给你听的。我被俘虏了，但是又逃了出来。我偷了很多情报。很快女王会给我勋章的，德拉科。”哈利摩挲着他的脸颊，“你变得好瘦。我在报纸上看到你成功了？你过得很辛苦是吗？”

“上战场的不是我，波特。别表现得像个老妈子似的。”

“只是不同的战争罢了。”

不同的战争。而且他们都打赢了。

不，他运气不会有这么好。德拉科伸出手用力捏了捏面前人的脸。

“真扎人。”

“我等不及收拾干净就上火车了，结果还是晚了点。”哈利不好意思地笑笑，“怎么，我们的小姐要因此拒绝她的爱慕者的吻了？”

“你已经亲了，少装腔作势。”

哈利大笑着拉过他的手:“好了，我们回去再慢慢吵——喔。”

德拉科顺着他的视线看向自己的手。

“我的戒指。结婚戒指。”

“你、你结婚了？喔，我还……我还不知道。”

这时候他看起来又像个手足无措的男孩了，德拉科想。

“我该恭喜你。是我、是我认识的人吗？”

“阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，不知道你见没见过。”

“喔，那是个……不错的姑娘。恭喜你。”

哈利后退了几步。他向左右胡乱看着:“叫辆车带我们先回去吧……”

“我当然带了车来，哈利！”他一把把他拽过来，“你怎么了，这不代表什么！我需要结婚帮我摆脱困境。”

“我没有怪你，是我把你留在这里一个人面对里德尔。是我的问题。对不起，如果我知道——”

“求你了，别这样。这不代表什么。”

德拉科知道这对哈利来说很难接受。他就是这样一个人，永远把忠诚友好这些闪闪发光的东西保留在自己的灵魂里，怎样的风霜都不会消磨它；德拉科有时都会嫉妒他这点。但他没办法拿出同等的忠诚。

“你也会结婚，生子，你不能让波特的姓氏断在这里。我父亲死了，”提起卢修斯让他心痛，他死时还没来得及看到他的胜利，“我不能让他的心血付之一炬。波特家也只有你了，你该明白的。”

哈利低着头，“对不起，我还不是很能习惯……你懂的，上流社会的东西。”还苦兮兮地弯了弯嘴角。“但现在我们先回去好吗？”

“……好。”

哈利和每个人拥抱。波特庄园久违地充满了欢声笑语，西里斯坚持办了个临时宴会，拿出所有珍藏的酒。他甚至不计前嫌地搂着德拉科喝酒，大笑时抖动的下巴蹭得他脸疼。泰迪跑去叫来了韦斯莱一家，除了罗恩，还有德拉科没见过的一个妹妹和两个双胞胎哥哥。他都不知道哈利是什么时候和那一家子都混得那么熟的。

罗恩一直在往他这边看，却一直没靠近。德拉科干脆走过去和他碰了下杯:“敬胜利。”

这句话被喝得半醉的西里斯听去了。他举高杯子，大喊:“敬胜利！”

“敬胜利！”

“敬劫后余生！”

“敬劫后余生！”

“敬他妈的上流社会！*”

大厅静默了一瞬间。但很快西里斯就大笑着凑过去和他的教子碰杯:“说的对！去他妈的！”

end.

*道格拉斯·黑格:一战英国著名指挥官

*“To the fxxking celebrity! ”  
严格来说翻译成上流社会不太准确，但比较顺口了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于克服拖延症把文搬完了。稍微修了些错字，没有精力细修……搬运很累的！如果有看到这里的，希望可以留个言


End file.
